Sur un air de musique
by mimine54
Summary: Après le décès de ses parents, Bella travaille au Conservatoire de Forks. Quand elle rencontre un pianiste renommé, sa vie va changée du tout au tout. Tous humains. Histoire écrite entièrement
1. Chapter 1

-Jacob, les filles sont là, j'y vais, cria Bella depuis l'entrée. Passe une bonne soirée avec les garçons !

-Tu parles d'une soirée, grommela Jacob depuis la cuisine.

Bella et ses amies, Alice et Rosalie, avaient décidées de se faire une sortie entre filles : thermes, resto et cinéma. Pour compenser, leurs moitiés, Jacob, Jasper et Emmett avaient décidé de passer leur soirée ensemble à jouer aux vidéos et à regarder des DVD devant une pizza. Même si les garçons s'entendaient bien, Jacob était toujours le rabat-joie du groupe. Il ne sortait avec ses amis que pour faire plaisir à Bella, car elle lui disait souvent qu'il était un peu asocial. Si ca ne tenait qu'à lui, ils passeraient tout leurs weekends à la maison à bricoler ou à ne rien faire.

-Arrêtes un peu de râler, ça va être sympa, lui dit Bella en l'embrassant sur la joue. Je file, les filles m'attendent dans la voiture.

-A ce soir, lui répondit Jacob.

Dans la voiture, les filles n'arrêtaient pas de discuter fringues et de chanter à tue-tête. Une demi-heure plus tard, elles étaient arrivées devant les thermes et se dirigeaient vers les cabines pour se changer. Après s'être douchées rapidement, elles entrèrent dans une grande rivière intérieure, avec une eau à 37°. A l'intérieur de cette rivière, des bassins plus petits avec des bains à bulles et des jets de massage attendaient les clients qui venaient ici se détendre.

Les filles passèrent à l'extérieur par une ouverture sur un des côtés de la rivière. Celle-ci se prolongeait en effet à l'air libre. Mais elles préférèrent vite rentrer pour discuter. Après avoir fait de nombreux tours, la discussion s'orienta tout naturellement sur les enfants.

-Avec Jasper, nous attendons encore un an ou deux, que le cabinet tourne bien. Et après, bébé ! s'excita Alice

-Et bien nous, nous sommes déjà en essai, souffla Rosalie.

-Quoi ?s'écria Bella. Oh Rose, c'est génial ! Je suis sûre qu'Emmett et toi serait de fabuleux parents !

-Attend ce n'est pas encore fait. Mais je dois avouer que la partie entrainement n'est pas la plus désagréable…

-Rose ! s'écria Alice.

-Ben quoi, c'est la vérité. Qui dit entrainement dit rapport à n'importe quel moment de la journée.

-Comme si vous aviez besoin d'une excuse, répondit Alice. Vous êtes de vrais lapins. Tout le contraire de Bella et Jacob.

-Quoi ? s'écria l'intéressée.

-Ben quoi, dit Alice, avec Jacob vous n'êtes pas franchement ce qu'il y a de plus démonstratifs.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne fait pas l'amour sur tous les coins de table ou quatre fois dans la journée que l'on n'est pas actifs, s'insurgea Bella.

-Oh arrête. Rose la regarda en penchant la tête. A quand remonte votre dernière partie de jambes en l'air en dehors de la maison ?

-Euh… ?

-En dehors de la chambre ?

-…

-Ne me dis pas vous le faites uniquement au lit ? s'étonna Alice.

-Ben quoi, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de bizarre là-dedans, dit Bella.

-Euh, rien, marmonna Alice. Ca ne doit pas être très pimenté pendant vos ébats…

-De toute façon, ça ne vous regarde pas, dit Bella.

Après un autre tour de rivière, elle annonça à ses amies qu'elle voulait aller au hammam.

-Oh, moi je vais aller dans le bain à bulles, dit Rosalie.

-Je viens avec toi, Rose, dit Alice.

-A tout à l'heure les filles.

Bella sortit de l'eau, attrapa sa serviette qu'elle avait pendue plus tôt à une patère et se dirigea vers le coin détente aménagé sur le bord du complexe, et qui regorgeait de spas, hammams et autres saunas, ainsi que de banquettes chauffantes pour se relaxer et de douches pour se laver entre les différentes activités.

En marchant, elle se remémora sa journée au conservatoire de musique de la ville. Son job de secrétaire la faisait vivre correctement, tout en la laissant libre d'exprimer sa passion pour le violon dans un environnement exceptionnel.

Arrivée au hammam, elle prit une douche rapide et s'installa ensuite dans un coin, sur une des banquettes en pierre chaude, appuyée à une paroi, les jambes allongées devant elle, à demi tournée vers le mur.

Lorsqu'Edward arriva aux thermes, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : se détendre et ne pas penser au lendemain. En effet, ce dimanche avait lieu le concert de présentation du conservatoire, qui se tenait comme tous les ans le premier dimanche de septembre. Et en tant que nouveau professeur de piano, le doyen lui avait confié le soin de clore le concert avec un morceau de sa composition.

Autant il adorait enseigner la musique, autant il angoissait de jouer en public. C'était là une de ses plus grandes faiblesses.

Aussi avait-il décidé de se changer les idées en passant quelques heures dans l'eau.

Une fois douché, il se dirigea directement vers l'espace détente, estimant la grande rivière trop bruyante. Il commença par le bain froid, puis le bain chaud, cinq minutes chacun, et reprit ensuite une douche. Il se dirigea alors vers le hammam, tout en se félicitant intérieurement d'être venu l'après-midi et non le soir, car il n'y avait presque personne à l'intérieur.

Lorsque ses yeux se furent habitués à la pénombre et à la vapeur de la pièce, il eut un sursaut et tout son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson.

Dans un angle, sur une des banquettes de pierre, était assise la plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais vu. Le teint clair, de grands cheveux bruns attachés en une simple natte, des courbes parfaites…

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il se dirigea vers elle et s'assit en lui tournant le dos. Sa respiration était saccadée et il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Au bout de quelque minutes, et sans en être conscient, il se retourna sur la banquette et se mit à observer cette jeune femme qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Puis, lui qui n'avait jamais été un grand dragueur, il leva sa main droite et fit courir ses doigts dans le dos de l'inconnue. Elle tressaillit, mais ne bougea pas. Alors il commença, très doucement, à lui masser les épaules et le haut du dos. La jeune femme se détendit sous ses doigts et poussa un gémissement de bien-être.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un appela :

-Bella, tu es là ?

-Oui, répondit la jeune femme.

-C'est l'heure, il faut qu'on sorte.

-J'arrive, soupira-t-elle.

Elle se leva sans un regard en arrière, mais au moment de passer la porte, Edward eu le temps de croiser les plus magnifiques yeux bruns du monde.

-Alors on mange où ? demanda Alice

-Pourquoi pas à la crêperie ? répondit Rose

-Bonne idée, comme ça nous n'aurons pas à courir pour la séance de ciné.

-Bella ?...Bella ? Ouh ouh, tu es là ? s'enquit Rose.

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Tu vas bien Bella ? Tu n'as rien dit depuis qu'on est sortit des thermes.

-Euh, oui, oui, ça va…

-Tu es sûre ? demanda Alice

-Oui ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis juste fatiguée et je pensais à demain, dit-elle.

-Bah, ne t'inquiète donc pas, dit Alice. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu jouais en public. Et puis nous serons tous là pour te soutenir.

-Mouih, bon, on va manger ?

Et elles se dirigèrent vers le restaurant tout en discutant. Enfin, Rose et Alice discutaient, car Bella était repartie dans ses rêves. Rêves qui n'étaient pas composé du concert du lendemain, mais plutôt d'un certain massage au hammam.

 _Bella ouvrit les yeux quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un rentrer dans la pièce. Elle avait toujours tendance à somnoler quand elle était au hammam. La personne vint s'assoir à côté d'elle sur la banquette, lui tournant le dos, et elle ressentit un frisson, comme si elle se trouvait dans un courant d'air._

 _Au bout d'un moment, elle entendit bouger derrière elle et une main se posa sur son cou pour ensuite descendre dans son dos, lui déclenchant des picotements dans tout son corps. Commença alors un léger massage de ses épaules et de son dos, qui lui fit pousser un gémissement de bien-être absolu. Elle se laissa aller sous les doigts magiques et elle allait se retourner pour voir son bienfaiteur quand elle entendit Alice l'appeler à la porte._

 _Elle se leva, se disant qu'il n'y a que dans les contes de fées que l'on rencontre l'amour par hasard. Mais au moment de passer la porte, elle jeta un regard en arrière, pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Et elle se noya alors dans deux yeux vert émeraude._

Arrivées au restaurant, les trois amies s'installèrent à une petite table et mangèrent tranquillement, tout en bavardant. Après avoir fini leurs crêpes sucrées nappées de chocolat fondu et payé leurs repas, elles partirent vers le cinéma tout proche, se chamaillant pour savoir quel film elles allaient regarder avant de rentrer chez elles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Je vois que cette histoire intéresse quelques personnes. J'en suis heureuse.**

 **Sachez que j'ai mis un peu moins de trois ans à tout écrire, alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, maintenant ou plus tard dans l'histoire.**

 **Il y a au total 36 chapitres. Bonne lecture.**

 ** _OOO_**

Emmett et Jasper avait débarqué chez Jacob juste après le départ de Bella, les filles les ayant déposés en prenant leur amie. Au début la conversation avait tournée sur le sport, jusqu'à ce que Jasper propose de jouer au bowling sur la WII. S'ensuivit une lutte acharnée pour les trois hommes, entrecoupée de rires et de bières. Ils avaient décidés de se faire livrer des pizzas et que celui qui perdrait la partie devrait payer le livreur.

Alors qu'Emmett faisait un magnifique Strike, lui faisant gagner la partie, la sonnette retentit.

-J'y vais, grogna Jacob, puisque j'ai encore perdu… La prochaine fois, ce sera baseball, comme ça j'aurais ma chance !

-Mais oui, mais oui, rigola Emmett.

Jacob prit son portefeuille et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Mais quant il l'eu ouverte, il resta interdit :

-Jess, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? chuchota-t-il.

-Eh bien, tu m'avais dit que Bella sortait ce soir, donc je me suis dit que l'on aurait un peu de temps pour nous deux, lui répondit une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains clairs, tout en se rapprochant de lui.

-Arrêtes-ça tout de suite ! Je ne suis pas seul ce soir.

-Quoi ? Mais elle ne devait pas être là ! pleurnicha la fille.

-Elle n'est pas là, mais Emmett et Jasper oui, alors file maintenant. Je te rappellerais pour qu'on se voie.

-Eh Jacob, t'en met un temps avec les pizzas, cria Emmett depuis le salon.

-Fous moi le camp, Jess, ou on va se faire prendre, souffla Jacob. Puis plus fort : Je vous assure, madame, vous vous êtes simplement tromper d'étage. M. Jared habite au troisième et non au quatrième. Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne soirée.

Et il referma la porte au nez d'une Jessica rouge écrevisse.

-Ben alors, et les pizzas ? demanda Emmett quand il vit Jacob revenir dans le salon les mains vides.

-C'était une erreur. Une jeune femme qui s'est trompée d'étage, lui répondit ce dernier en rougissant légèrement.

Jasper ne dit rien mais observa la scène. Puis la sonnette retentit à nouveau.

-Ouais, pizzas ! s'écria Emmett.

-Bon, j'y retourne.

Après avoir payé le livreur, Jacob emmena les pizzas à la cuisine.

-A table ! appela-t-il.

-Oh t'es chiant, on pourrait pas manger au salon, pour une fois que Bella n'est pas là ?

-Mais oui, bien sûr ! rigola Jasper. Et c'est toi qui nettoieras tout derrière nous, parce que je ne serais pas celui qui se fera enguirlander par ta sœur pour avoir sali le canapé.

-Gna gna gna …marmonna Emmett. Bon on mange ou on discute encore du concert de demain ?

-Quel concert ? demanda Jacob

-Ouh la ! Toi t'es mal barré mon pote ! lui répondit Jasper en grimaçant alors qu'Emmett ouvrait des yeux ronds. T'as vraiment oublié que demain c'est le concert de présentation du Conservatoire ?

-Eh merde ! soupira Jacob. Je savais bien qu'elle préparait quelque chose, mais impossible de me rappeler pour quoi c'était.

-T'as intérêt à ne pas oublier jusqu'à demain, grogna Emmett. Parce qu'elle va être assez stressée comme ça, sans que son petit ami fasse une gaffe pareil.

-Bien sûr, t'inquiète pas. Allez, mangeons avant que tout ne soit froid.

Et la soirée continua tranquillement jusqu'à ce que les filles rentrent du cinéma. Tout le monde bût un dernier verre, puis leurs amis laissèrent Bella et Jacob pour rentrer chez eux.

Le lendemain, Bella se leva l'esprit complètement stressé, mais le corps détendu. Sa séance aux thermes lui avait fait beaucoup de bien et elle était sûre que si quelque chose devait clocher aujourd'hui, ca ne viendrait pas de là. Dans sa tête, par contre…c'était le grand chambardement. Elle ne cessait de penser à son violon, sa tenue, ses partitions, son violon encore, sa coiffure, ses collègues, encore ses partitions. Après avoir pris sa douche, elle enfila un peignoir et se dirigea vers la cuisine de son appartement pour y prendre un bon petit-déjeuner. Jacob était déjà là, en train de boire un café.

-Bonjour, dit-elle. Bien dormi ?

-B'jour. C'est à toi qu'il faut poser la question.

-Mmh... la nuit a été bonne, mais le réveil…disons que je n'arrive pas à me sortir le concert de la tête.

Jacob se rapprocha d'elle et lui fit une accolade.

-Allez ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'as pas arrêté de répéter cette semaine. Et ce soir, fini, repos !

-Oui, tu as raison. Bon je vais dans la chambre relire mes partitions en attendant qu'Alice arrive.

-Ok, à tout à l'heure.

Une heure plus tard, c'est à une Alice surexcitée que Jacob ouvrit la porte.

-Elle est dans la chambre, annonça-t-il tout de suite, et Alice se précipita dans cette direction, laissant Jasper dans l'entrée.

-Oh Bella, Bella, Bella ! Merci de me laisser t'habiller et te coiffer aujourd'hui.

-De rien Alice. Au moins si je me plante au violon, je ne ressemblerais pas à un épouvantail sur scène.

-Allez, tout va bien se passer. Bon, on commence par le maquillage, puis la coiffure et la robe. Zou, à la salle de bain.

-On est vraiment obligé pour la robe, Alice ?

-Ca fait quand même plus classe qu'en pantalon, non ?

-Pff ! souffla Bella.

Au bout d'une heure trente sous les mains expertes d'Alice, Bella eu enfin le droit de se lever.

-Allez maintenant la robe, les chaussures et on y va.

-Quoi il est déjà si tard que ça ? s'alarma la jeune fille.

-Mais non, nous avons encore le temps. Arrêtes de stresser.

-Je peux pas m'en empêcher, bouda Bella.

-Je sais, allez, enfile ta robe.

Quand elles sortirent de la chambre, Jasper était en train de mettre une raclée à Jacob sur la Wii. Au bruit de la porte, les garçons se retournèrent et restèrent bouche bée.

-Wow ! fit Jacob.

Jasper se dirigea vers Alice et lui dit :

-Tu es une magicienne, ma Lilice. A chaque fois, tu te surpasses et pourtant la fois suivante elle est encore plus jolie.

Bella rougit.

-Bon on y va ? Je dois y être en avance je vous rappelle.

-Oui et nous, ça va nous permettre d'avoir de très bonnes places, répondit Jasper, pragmatique.

-N'oubliez pas d'en réserver pour Em et Rose.

-Mais oui Bell's. Allez en route.

Une fois au Conservatoire, Bella laissa ses amis à l'entrée et se dirigea vers les coulisses du concert, qui n'étaient autres que les salles de cours. Pour l'occasion, une salle avait été attribuée à une personne ou à un groupe. Après quelques instants, Bella entra dans une salle au bout du couloir. Elle déposa son violon et ses partitions sur un bureau et s'assit sur une chaise, face à la fenêtre.

Perdue dans sa contemplation, elle n'entendit pas le discours du doyen, ni le début du concert. Ce n'est que lorsque Mme Tanya, la secrétaire du doyen, passa la tête par la porte pour lui annoncer l'entracte, qu'elle sortit de ses songes.

Elle commença alors son petit rituel personnel : sortant son violon de son étui, elle le déposa sur le bureau et se saisit de son archet. Après l'avoir tendu, elle se mit à accorder son instrument, jouant tout doucement d'abord. Une fois cela fait, elle se lança dans un de ses morceaux préférés, ce qui la détendit.

De nouveau, Mme Tanya frappa à la porte, pour lui indiquer que ce serait à elle après le prochain morceau.

-Tu es tendue ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Un peu, c'est la première fois que je joue à la fin du concert. Même si je ne fais pas le final, je suis un peu angoissée.

-Tu le mérite, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je suppose.

-Allez, je te dis merde. A tout à l'heure.

-A tout à l'heure.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorsqu'Edward sortit de la salle qu'on lui avait attribuée, il entendit les applaudissements du public.

-Plus qu'un morceau et c'est à toi Edward, lui dit Mme Tanya qui passait dans le couloir.

-Merci. Est-ce que je peux aller attendre près de la scène ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

Il se dirigea alors vers le côté de la scène et appuya son dos contre un mur pour écouter la personne qui jouait juste avant lui. Il n'avait pas pensé à regarder le programme et ne savait donc pas qui devait passer sur scène. Il fut donc surpris en entendant le doyen annoncer :

-Et voici maintenant une de nos plus brillantes collaboratrices, qui est secrétaire au Conservatoire depuis plus de cinq ans maintenant. Au violon, Mlle Swan !

Il avait pensé que pour la fin du concert, il n'y aurait que des professeurs qui joueraient, garantissant ainsi un haut niveau de l'enseignement du Conservatoire. Mais lorsqu'il entendit les premières mesures du Printemps de Vivaldi, il oublia tout ses préjugés, se laissant emporter par la musique. Ce n'est que lorsque celle-ci se tût et qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements se fit entendre que le stress le reprit.

La personne qui venait de jouer était sortie sans qu'il la voie et le doyen était en train de le présenter pendant que l'on installait un piano à queue sur la scène. Etrangement, la tension le quitta lorsqu'il alla s'installer sur le tabouret de l'instrument. Et lorsqu'il commença à jouer, il dédia intérieurement sa composition à une paire d'yeux couleur chocolat.

Après le concert avait lieu une réception dans une salle adjacente.

Après s'être rafraichi, Edward se dirigea vers le buffet et prit une coupe de champagne, tout en cherchant des yeux des visages familiers. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il entendit une voix dans son dos :

-Mon chéri, je te trouve enfin !

-Maman, répondit-il en se retournant avec un grand sourire, je suis heureux de te voir. Est-ce que Papa est là ?

-Il n'aurait raté cela pour rien a monde, tu sais, souffla-t-elle. Il était en train de discuter avec ta cousine quand je l'ai laissé.

-Alice est là ?demanda-t-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il s'était toujours bien entendu avec sa cousine, aussi excentrique que lui était calme.

-Oui, elle est venue encourager une de ses amies qui jouait aussi. Mais je lui ai fait la surprise en ne lui disant pas que tu clôturé le concert, même si elle savait déjà que tu venais enseigner ici.

-Je te reconnais bien là, ma chérie, lui dit Carlisle en apparaissant derrière elle.

-Papa, dit Edward en faisant une accolade à son père.

-Mon fils, ce que tu as joué ce soir, c'était…

-Magnifique ! finit une voix dans son dos.

-Alice, ce que je suis content de te voir !

-Moi aussi Edward. Mais ce n'était pas gentil de ta part de me cacher que tu faisais la clôture du concert, bouda sa cousine.

-Alice, laisse le tranquille au moins ce soir. Edward, ce morceau était sublime, dit Jasper en le saluant.

-Merci Jazz. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de vous voir. Rose n'est pas là ?

-Si, elle est restée avec Emmett et sa sœur, ils ne devraient pas tarder à nous rejoindre. Oh, je vois Kate, je vais la saluer, dit Alice en s'éloignant au bras de Jasper.

-Qui est Emmett ?

-Voyons Edward, s'étonna Esmée. C'est le fiancé de Rosalie, je t'en ai déjà parlé.

-Euh, oui, peut-être, bafouilla ce dernier.

-Les voilà, dit Carlisle, nous allons pouvoir te les présenter.

 **OOO**

Dès que la dernière note se tût et que Bella laissa retomber son bras tenant son archet, un tonnerre d'applaudissements se fit entendre dans la salle. Elle entendit même des sifflements venants des premiers rangs, probablement Emmett et Jacob.

Elle salua rapidement le public et sortit de scène en faisant bien attention à ne pas trébucher. Elle se dirigea vers sa loge pour y déposer son violon puis retourna en coulisse pour écouter le dernier participant, qui avait la lourde tâche de clore cette soirée de présentation.

L'an passé, c'était Angéla, la prof de flûte traversière qui avait tenu ce rôle. Mais aujourd'hui, Angéla était enceinte de huit mois et en congé maternité.

Bella s'arrêta près des rideaux des coulisses. En voyant le doyen, M Clearwater, sortir de scène, elle alla s'appuyer contre un mur pour écouter le dernier morceau de musique. Elle savait que le morceau de clôture était toujours une composition originale du professeur qui était alors sur scène. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qui devait jouer ce soir. Mais lorsqu'elle entendit les premières notes de piano, son esprit se déconnecta de son corps pour pouvoir apprécier totalement cette mélodie douce, sensuelle mais aussi rythmée et empreinte de frustration.

Dès la fin du morceau, elle se dirigea vers la salle où devait se tenir la réception, afin de rejoindre ses amis au plus vite. Une fois à destination, elle avala quelques petits fours afin de calmer son estomac vide, puis pris une coupe de champagne et commença à chercher ses amis du regard. Au bout de quelques minutes, et après avoir salué quelques connaissances, elle repéra la grande carrure d'Emmett et le rejoignit.

-Ah Bella, tu as été fabuleuse petite sœur, comme d'habitude, la félicita Emmett.

-Merci Emmett, répondit-elle en rougissant. Mais tu sais, je suis loin…

-Bla, bla, bla, l'interrompit Rosalie, arrêtes Bells, tu es trop modeste pour ton propre bien. Ce morceau est génial et ton interprétation est démente.

-Bella ! cria Alice. Tu as été époustouflante.

-C'est vrai, Bells, continua Jasper, alors que la concernée piquait un nouveau fard.

-Je vous abandonne un instant, repris Alice, il faut que j'aille réprimander mon cousin et dire bonjour à Carlisle et Esmée.

-Oh, ton oncle est là ? interrogea Bella. Il faudra que j'aille le saluer alors.

-Pourquoi veux-tu te disputer avec ton cousin, Alice ? demanda Emmett.

-J'ai dit réprimander et pas me disputer. Et c'est pour la bonne raison qu'il ne m'a pas prévenu qu'il devait jouer ce soir, rétorqua-t-elle en s'éloignant déjà.

-Bon, à tout à l'heure, lança Jasper en suivant sa copine au milieu de la foule.

-Bien, dit Rosalie. Je propose que l'on aille se chercher à boire et qu'on les rejoigne.

Tout le monde acquiesça et après un détour par le buffet, tous se dirigèrent dans la direction qu'avaient prise Alice et Jasper un peu plus tôt.

-Bella ! Comme je suis contente de te voir, s'exclama Esmée.

-Te voir jouer est toujours un plaisir, ajouta Carlisle en lui faisant une accolade.

-Bonsoir Esmée, Carlisle, répondit Bella avec un grand sourire. Je vous présente Jacob, mon petit-ami.

-Bonsoir, dit ce dernier.

-Alice n'est pas avec vous ? s'enquit Rosalie. Elle nous a pourtant quittés pour venir réprimander Edward.

-Elle est partie il y a une minute pour saluer quelqu'un. Mais je manque à tout mes devoirs, dit Carlisle en voyant que Bella avait tiqué au nom du jeune homme. Edward, je te présente Isabella Swan, ma patiente la plus assidue. Bella, voici mon fils Edward, et le nouveau professeur de piano du Conservatoire.

-Enchanté, dit ce dernier en tendant la main à la jeune fille.

-Moi de même, répondit-elle en lui serrant la main et en levant les yeux sur lui. Elle se perdit alors dans ses yeux améthyste et ne bougea plus. Au bout d'un instant qui lui parût durer des heures, elle se ressaisit et baissa la tête.

-Bella, ça va ? lui demanda Jacob.

-Euh, oui, oui, tout va bien, marmonna celle-ci, c'est juste un étourdissement dû au stress accumulé avant le concert.

-Tu devrais manger quelque chose, dit Carlisle en plissant les yeux.

-Ca va, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Je vais aller chercher des petits fours, annonça Edward avant de se diriger vers le fond de la salle.

Rosalie le regarda s'éloigner, incertaine de ce qu'elle venait de voir dans les yeux de son amie.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward se dirigea rapidement vers le buffet et attrapa une nouvelle coupe de champagne, qu'il vida aussitôt. Il commença ensuite à remplir une assiette de petits fours, sans faire attention à ce qu'il faisait. Son esprit vagabondait vers deux yeux chocolat et leur magnifique propriétaire. Se pouvait-il que, sur toutes les belles jeunes femmes présentes aux thermes la veille, il ait craqué sur la seule qui n'était pas disponible ? Et qu'en plus toute sa famille la connaisse et l'apprécie ?

-Tu ne crois pas que tu en as assez ? demanda une voix féminine -et ironique- à son côté.

-Pardon ? dit-il en revenant au présent et en se tournant pour voir qui lui avait parlé.

-Je pense que tu as assez d'amuse-gueules pour toute la soirée, Edward !

-Alice ! s'écria-t-il avec un grand sourire. Oh, ce n'est pas pour moi, dit-il en désignant l'assiette devant lui, mais pour Bella.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? s'inquiéta aussitôt sa cousine.

-Mais rien Lili, juste un étourdissement dû au stress. Papa a dit qu'elle devait manger et je me suis proposé pour ramener quelque chose.

-Ouf, tu m'as fait peur un instant, souffla Alice. Bien alors maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé et que ta mère n'est pas là, tu vas devoir subir ma colère.

-Hein, mais pourquoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Tu as un peu oublié de me dire que tu jouais au concert de ce soir ? Et qu'en plus tu assurais la dernière partie ? Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais passer à côté de ça ? débita-t-elle.

Edward soupira et se détendit ce n'était que ça ?

-Je voulais te faire la surprise de mon retour, mais maman n'a pas réussi à tenir sa langue. Alors je lui ai fait promettre pour le concert. Tu m'en veux ?

Alice croisa les bras et lui fit une petite moue.

-Comment veux-tu que je t'en veuille, alors que je suis si contente de te retrouver ?dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Hum, hum! Dis Edward, tu pourrais lâcher ma petite-amie, s'il te plait ? Nous avons encore des personnes à saluer.

-Jazz ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te la laisse volontiers, s'exclama Edward en relâchant la jeune fille.

Jasper rigola et demanda :

-Tu es content d'être de retour à Forks ?

-Eh bien, ce ne sera pas la même vie qu'à New-York, ça c'est sûr. Mais la pluie et mes parents me manquaient, alors…rigola-t-il. D'ailleurs je dois retourner auprès de ces derniers, vous m'accompagnez ?

-Volontiers mon cher cousin, lui dit Alice avec un grand sourire.

Attrapant son assiette de petits-fours et une nouvelle coupe de champagne, Edward les conduisit jusqu'au petit groupe qui entourait ses parents.

-Eh bien Edward, tu en as mis un temps pour quelques petits-fours, l'apostropha son père.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, mais celle d'une mini-tornade.

-Edward ! s'offusqua sa mère. Sois un peu gentille avec Alice, s'il te plait.

-Ce n'est rien tante Esmée, rigola celle-ci en rejoignant le petit groupe. Tu sais très bien que ton fils m'adore et qu'il ne peut pas se passer de moi…

-Eh, ce n'est pas vrai ! dit Edward.

-Quoi tu ne m'aimes pas ?

-Bien sûr que si. Par contre je me passe très bien de ta présence, la preuve, j'ai vécu sans toi pendant six ans. Pas de shopping, pas de bavardage inutile, le rêve quoi ! fit-il avec un sourire rêveur.

-Dites, ça vous dirait de nous inclure dans votre conversation ? râla Emmett.

-Oh ça va Em, pour une fois que ce n'est pas toi et Rosalie qui vous isolez des autres…

-C'est bon, on peut passer à autre chose ? demanda Carlisle. Je vous signale que Bella n'a toujours rien manger et que ce n'est pas en vous chamaillant que son état va s'améliorer.

-Oups !

-Désolé, s'excusa Edward en se tournant vers la jeune femme, qui avait rougi aux paroles du médecin. Voici les petits-fours, dit-il en lui tendant l'assiette.

-Merci, répondit-elle simplement sans lever les yeux et en commençant à manger.

Rosalie, qui avait suivi cet échange avec intérêt, se tourna vers Edward avec un petit sourire :

-Alors Edward, dis-leur, que faisais-tu avant de venir faire prof de piano à Forks ?

Poussait par la curiosité, Bella se tourna légèrement vers celui-ci pour entendre sa réponse, ce qui n'échappa pas à son amie.

-Hum, fit Edward, gêné d'être le centre d'attention. J'ai étudié la musique et le piano pendant trois ans à Seattle, puis pendant un an à New-York. J'ai ensuite intégré le philarmonique de New-York avec lequel j'ai donné quelques concerts pendant deux ans avant de revenir ici.

-Mouih, et quand il dit quelques, ce n'est _que_ une vingtaine de concerts en tant que soliste.

-Alice, laisse le tranquille, fit Esmée en voyant son fils rougir.

-Wow ! Bella était soufflé. Soliste au philarmonique de New-York ?

-Euh, Bells, ça va ? s'inquiéta Emmett devant les yeux ronds de sa sœur.

Bella se tourna vers lui et dit calmement :

-Emmett, le philarmonique de New-York est le plus vieil orchestre des Etats-Unis, et probablement le plus réputé, et donc le plus difficile à intégrer.

-Ah ouais, rien que ça, fit Emmett en faisant mine de comprendre et en se tournant vers Edward. Et tu as lâché tout ça pour faire prof à Forks ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

Edward rougit et baissa la tête.

-J'adore jouais du piano, mais je n'ai jamais été à l'aise devant un public, déclara-t-il. Alors que l'enseignement est un rêve de gosse.

-Je confirme, dit Alice. Pendant des années, il a essayé de me faire jouer, mais je n'ai aucun sens du rythme. Excepté pour la danse ! rigola-t-elle.

Peu de temps après, Esmée et Carlisle s'excusèrent et allèrent saluer le doyen. Le petit groupe de jeunes gens continua à discuter tout en saluant les différentes personnes qui passaient à proximité.

-Oh Bella, j'ai vu Kate tout à l'heure, dit Alice. Elle m'a demandé de te prévenir que demain vous avez une réunion avec le doyen et toute l'administration à 10h.

-Qui est Kate ? demanda Jacob.

-Ma collègue de travail, répondit-elle en se renfrognant. Je me demande bien ce qu'ils vont encore nous pondre comme nouveauté cette année, marmonna-t-elle.

Et la discussion reprit tranquillement après cet aparté.

Edward était gêné au milieu de ces personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Certes il y avait Alice, ainsi que Jasper et Rosalie, mais il n'arrivait pas à suivre la conversation. En fait, toute son attention était dirigée vers Bella, alors même qu'il n'osait pas la regarder. Et lorsque Jacob demanda qui était Kate, il le maudit pour ne pas savoir avec qui travaillait sa petite-amie depuis plusieurs années. Il se renfrogna aussitôt, se demandant pourquoi il pensait cela, alors qu'il ne connaissait aucun d'eux une heure auparavant.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Rosalie et Emmett prirent congés, bientôt suivi de Bella et Jacob. Alice étant partie à la recherche de son oncle et de sa tante, Edward se retrouva seul avec Jasper.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda ce dernier.

-Pardon ?

-Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre la première fois où je t'ai vu ce soir et le moment où nous t'avons rejoins au buffet avec Alice.

-Hein ? Mais rien, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, je t'ai trouvé distant tout le reste de la soirée.

-Tu te fais des idées, Jazz. Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur de ces réceptions.

-Oui, peut-être, souffla Jasper en regardant son ami du coin de l'œil, alors qu'Alice les rejoignait.

-Esmée et Carlisle sont prêts à partir, Edward. Ils t'attendent près des vestiaires.

-Merci Alice, dit-il en lui faisant une bise sur la joue. J'espère que l'on se verra bientôt.

-Maintenant que tu es à Forks, nous allons nous voir beaucoup plus souvent, répondit celle-ci.

-Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques, mon pauvre ami, lui dit Jasper en lui serrant la main. Elle ne va plus te lâcher maintenant que tu es rentré.

-Et moi qui suis rentré pour le calme et la tranquillité de Forks, soupira théâtralement Edward.

-Oh ça va vous deux, vous avaient fini ? Je voudrais rentrer me coucher, moi ! râla Alice.

-C'est ça, rentrez bien, leur dit Edward en s'éloignant. Et ne me téléphone pas avant au moins la fin de la semaine, Alice ! dit-il en se retournant.

-Quel rabat-joie ! fit celle-ci en soufflant.

-Mais non, mon cœur. Il te connait bien, c'est tout. Allez rentrons nous aussi, lui dit Jasper en l'enlaçant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Je tiens à répondre à certaine reviews :**

 **Pas de double-jeu de la part de Bella**

 **Et je vais essayer de poster un ou deux chapitres par jour, suivant mes horaires de travail.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **OOO**

Le lundi matin, lorsque Bella arriva au Conservatoire, Kate lui sauta littéralement dessus.

-Ah Bella, enfin ! Tu n'imagines même pas l'enfer que j'ai vécu pendant tes deux semaines de vacances. Il faut vérifier tout les emplois du temps, il y a la réunion à 10h et il faut mettre les fiches des professeurs à jour. En parlant de professeur, tu m'as l'air de bien connaitre le nouveau…

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Kate, dit Bella avec un sourire moqueur.

-Euh, bonjour Bella. Excuse-moi, c'est de la folie ici depuis quelques jours. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

-Excellentes, merci Kate. Pour ce qui est des emplois du temps, nous verrons cela après la réunion et pour les fiches des profs, ce sera dès que nous aurons un moment. Je suppose qu'il faut faire les modifs papier et informatique ?

-Dans le mille ! rigola Kate. Franchement Bella, je suis contente que tu sois de retour. Quinze jours toute seule pour gérer le secrétariat en début d'année, c'est une horreur.

-Je sais, Kate, je suis désolée. Mais à cette période de l'année, je ne te serais pas d'une grande aide.

-Je sais, Bella, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste que j'ai eu beaucoup de travail et avec le concert de présentation, Mme Tanya n'a pas pût me donner un coup de main… Mais assez parlé boulot !

Kate se rapprocha de Bella et lui demanda sur le ton de la confidence :

-Alors, le nouveau prof de piano, tu le trouves comment ? Vous aviez l'air de vous connaitre hier soir, est-ce qu'il est aussi sympa qu'il est mignon ? Est-ce…

-Kate, tu recommences ! grogna Bella.

-Oups, désolée ! Mais dis moi, allez !

-Eh bien, c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal, et il a de la discussion…

-Juste pas mal ? Mais enfin Bella, cet homme est un canon ! Et arrêtes de rougir, j'ai bien vu comment tu le mâtais hier soir !

-Moi ? Mais pas du tout ! s'offusqua Bella en rougissant de plus belle. Nous avons à peine parlé… Et puis c'est le cousin d'Alice… Et puis j'ai Jacob, pourquoi est-ce que je regarderais ailleurs ? De toute façon, il ne m'a presque pas adressé la parole.

-Oh, oh, doucement Bella, tu es en train de nous refaire une crise d'hystérie, dit Kate pour calmer son amie qui commençait à s'agiter. Puis, taquine, avec un sourire : ce n'est pas parce que l'on est au régime que l'on n'a pas le droit de regarder le menu…

-Kate ! rougit encore plus son amie.

-Ben quoi ? Garrett fait la même chose de son côté. Du moment que l'on regarde seulement, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Et puis en général, on en parle et ça nous amène toujours de bons moments…

Bella la regarda, interloquée. Comment pouvait-elle regarder d'autres hommes alors qu'elle avait une relation sérieuse avec Garrett dont elle était éprise depuis des années ? Si elle-même regardait un autre homme et en parlait à Jacob, aucun doute que celui-ci piquerait une crise mémorable. Mais à l'inverse, si c'était Jacob qui regardait ailleurs, comment régirait-elle ?

Elle en était là de ces réflexions lorsque du bruit dans le hall la ramena à la réalité. Il était 9h45 et la plupart des professeurs se dirigeaient vers la salle de concert pour la réunion de 10h.

Bella et Kate finirent de mettre de l'ordre sur leurs bureaux et rejoignirent les autres. Elles avaient l'habitude de ce genre de réunion, il y en avait 3 ou 4 durant l'année, pour annoncer des changements de professeurs, des dates d'examens ou encore les concerts de présentation ou de clôture du Conservatoire.

Ne dérogeant pas à la règle, le doyen, M Clearwater les informa des dates des prochaines vacances ainsi que celles des examens du premier trimestre. Pour finir, il remercia tout les participants au concert de la veille et présenta les nouveaux professeurs.

 **OOO**

Lorsqu'il s'était levé le lundi matin, Edward avait eu un étrange pressentiment, comme si on lui avait annoncé que sa journée allait être horrible. Après avoir pris son petit-déjeuner et embrassé ses parents, il se rendit au Conservatoire pour son premier jour de travail à Forks. Sur la route, il avisa une agence immobilière et se promit de s'y arrêter au retour. Après avoir vécu seul durant plus de cinq ans, il ne voulait pas rester chez ses parents plus de quelques semaines.

En arrivant au Conservatoire, il se dirigea directement vers le bureau du doyen, comme celui-ci le lui avait demandé la veille. Mme Tanya lui fit un grand sourire et le fit entrer directement dans le bureau.

-Ah Edward, commença M Clearwater. Comment allez-vous depuis hier soir ? Soit dit en passant, votre composition m'a soufflé, cela faisait longtemps que vous y travaillé ?

Edward se raidit, devait-il mentir ? Il décida d'opter pour une demi-vérité :

-Non, cela fait très peu de temps que je l'ai composé. Et pour ce qui est d'hier soir, je vous rappelle votre promesse : ce sera la seule fois où je jouerais en public.

-Bien sûr, je n'ai pas oublié. Mais parlons d'autre chose. Nous avons une réunion à 10 heures avec tous les employés. Et je comptais sur vous pour vous présentez à la fin.

-Franchement, M Clearwater, je vous suis très reconnaissant pour ce poste. Mais dans notre accord, il était bien spécifié « pas d'apparition publique ». Je suis désolé, mais je ne supporte plus d'être au centre de l'attention.

-Bien dans ce cas, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Pour votre emploi du temps, il faudra voir avec une des secrétaires, miss Swan ou miss Dénali. Nous nous verrons à la réunion, fit le doyen, tout en se levant et en se demandant ce qui avait pût pousser un pianiste et compositeur de renommée internationale à fuir le public et à venir s'enterrer dans un trou perdu comme Forks. Laissant ses questions de côté, il finit de préparer ses papiers pour la réunion.

-Enfin, je vous rappelle qu'un mini-concert sera donné aux vacances de Noël avec seulement une dizaine d'élèves. Les inscriptions auront lieu jusqu'au premier novembre. Pour terminer, je vous informe que nous accueillons cette année un nouveau professeur de flûte traversière, Siobhan MacAllister, pour remplacer Angéla Weber pendant son congé maternité. Mme MacAllister a étudié pendant cinq ans à Chicago, avant d'y enseigner pendant six ans.

Le doyen fit une très courte pause pendant laquelle il observa Edward, qui semblait complètement ailleurs.

-Nous accueillons également un nouveau professeur de piano, suite au départ à la retraite de M Molina.

Edward avait sursauté et s'était raidi dans son fauteuil.

-Edward Cullen a étudié pendant trois à Seattle et un an à New-York, avant d'intégrer l'orchestre philarmonique de New-York pour deux ans, puis de nous rejoindre. Mme MacAllister, M Cullen, bienvenue à vous au sein du Conservatoire de musique de la ville de Forks. Mesdames et messieurs, je vous souhaite de passer une bonne journée, déclara le doyen en rangeant ses papiers, alors que les premières personnes commençaient à sortir de la salle.

A l'entente de son nom, Edward s'était raidi sur son siège. Il ne supportait pas d'être au centre de l'attention et pendant que le doyen parlait de son parcours, il sentit plusieurs regards se poser sur lui. Enfin la réunion se termina. Il laissa sortir tous ses collègues avant de se diriger tranquillement vers le secrétariat pour y récupérer son emploi du temps.

Deux jeunes femmes brunes y discutaient, assises derrières de grands bureaux.

-Hum, hum. Il se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention. Excusez-moi, on m'a dit de m'adresser ici pour avoir mon emploi du temps. Je m'appelle…

-Edward Cullen, dit la plus grande alors qu'elles se levaient toutes les deux. Pas la peine de vous présenter, tout le monde ici sait à qui sont les nouvelles têtes. Je me présente, je suis Kate Dénali et voici ma collègue Bella Swan, dit-elle en lui tendant la main avec un grand sourire.

Edward la salua tout en jetant un œil sur ladite collègue. Habillée simplement d'un jean et d'une veste de tailleur, les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, elle semblait différente de la veille. Lorsqu'elle le salua à son tour, elle ne le regarda pas, mais ses joues rosirent légèrement. Gêné, il se détourna et vit Kate qui rigolait doucement.

-Et pour mon emploi du temps ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Le voici, les numéros des salles sont indiqués sous les horaires et il y a un plan au dos.

-Merci beaucoup. Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne journée.

Et il s'éloigna rapidement en direction des salles de cours.


	6. Chapter 6

**Un petit pour la route, avant d'aller bosser.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **OOO**

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ? demanda Kate après le passage d'Edward.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Bella, les yeux fixés sur son ordinateur.

-Arrêtes de mentir, j'ai bien vu que tu ne l'avais pas regardé. Ah, et tu rougis de nouveau ! Allez dis-moi. Vous avez eu une aventure ?

-Kate ! Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Je suis avec Jacob. Et de toute façon ça ne fait que deux fois que je le rencontre.

-Oui et bien tout le monde n'est pas aussi fidèle que toi. Et puis je sais ce que j'ai vu, il se passe quelque chose entre vous.

-C'est bon, tu as fini ? Parce qu'on a du boulot qui nous attend.

Kate ne répondit rien en retournant à son bureau, mais elle voyait bien qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. Elle n'en reparla plus avec Bella, mais se promit d'en toucher un mot à Alice.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, Bella trouva un appartement vide. Etrangement, cela ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid, et elle se dit qu'elle allait pouvoir profiter de la soirée pour se détendre. Après avoir mis le dîner à chauffer, elle alla prendre une douche. Ce n'est qu'en sortant de la salle de bain, une demi-heure plus tard, qu'elle commença à se demander où était Jacob. D'habitude il la prévenait quand il était en retard. Mais là rien. Elle allait se dirigeait vers le téléphone quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée.

-Jacob ?

-Oui, excuse-moi pour le retard, dit-il en passant la tête dans la cuisine. J'ai eu un problème avec une voiture. Je vais prendre une douche tout de suite.

-Ok, je t'attends pour manger alors.

En attendant que son petit-ami se lave, Bella mis la table puis alla s'installer sur le canapé. Une fois assise confortablement, elle repensa à ce que Kate lui avait dit le matin même. Pourrait-elle tromper Jacob un jour ? Non, impossible, sa conscience le lui interdisait. Mais l'inverse était-il vrai ? Est-ce que Jacob pourrait la tromper ? Elle n'y avait pas fait attention avant, mais depuis quelque temps, il rentrait tard plus souvent. Bah, il y avait sûrement du travail au garage. Oui mais alors Emmett en aurait parlé. Et puis pourquoi elle pensait à ça ? Leur couple allait bien, ils avaient du travail tout les deux et un bel appartement. Bien sûr Bella voulait des enfants, mais Jacob trouvait qu'ils étaient encore trop jeunes et qu'ils avaient encore quelques années pour y penser. Mais l'insistance de Bella ne lui pesait-elle pas ? Est-ce que cela le pousserait à aller voir ailleurs, une femme qui ne lui demanderait pas de lui faire l'amour pour avoir un enfant ? Non c'était impossible. Et pourtant… les faits étaient là : depuis deux mois, Jacob rentré tard plusieurs fois par semaine, sans plus d'explication, et leurs relations intimes étaient devenues quasiment inexistante. Repensant à ce qu'Alice avait dit aux thermes, elle se demanda si finalement il n'y avait pas quelque chose qui clochait dans son couple.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand Jacob vint la rejoindre pour le dîner. Laissant de côté ses pensées, elle leur servit à manger, puis partit se coucher de bonne heure sitôt qu'elle eu fini de dîner.

 **OOO**

En sortant du conservatoire à 17 heures, Edward se rendit à l'agence immobilière qu'il avait repérer le matin. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par un lutin brun qui lui sauta dessus.

-Edward, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Je suis contente de te voir. Alors ta première journée s'est bien passée ? Comment trouves-tu le Conservatoire ?...

-Alice, lâche-le et respire, ordonna une voix qui venait de la pièce voisine.

-Oups, désolée, s'excusa Alice avec une petite moue. C'est juste que je suis contente que tu sois de retour parmi nous Edward, fit-elle avec un sourire.

-Oui, moi aussi, Alice, lui répondit son cousin. Et pour ce qui est de ta première question, je venais voir si je pouvais trouver un logement décent. Je ne veux pas rester trop longtemps chez mes parents.

-Et que cherches-tu exactement ? demanda Rosalie en entrant dans la pièce, une liasse de feuilles dans une main et une cafetière dans l'autre.

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop, fit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Mais il faut qu'il y ait une vue sur la forêt ou un jardin et que cela soit insonorisé ou à l'écart pour que je puisse jouer du piano sans problème. Et aussi une assez grande cuisine.

-Pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut, ce sont des demandes assez précises, sourit Rosalie. Un café ? proposa-t-elle.

-Volontiers, merci. Mais pas pour le lutin, sinon elle va encore sauter partout, se moqua-t-il.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Alice ne boit jamais de café, du moins pas au travail.

-Parce qu'elle travaille avec toi ? Ma pauvre, comme je te plains !

-Edward ! s'offusqua Alice.

Rosalie s'esclaffa en voyant son visage horrifié des paroles de son cousin.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, j'ai l'habitude et puis son bagout nous a déjà fait remporter de belles ventes. Enfin, parlons de ton projet. Tu cherches plus à acheter ou à louer ?

-Peu m'importe, du moment que mes quelques exigences soient respectées.

Rosalie farfouilla dans ses papiers sur son bureau.

-J'ai peut-être quelque chose qui pourrait te plaire. Il s'agit de l'ancienne maison des Newton.

-Oh, oui Edward, renchérit Alice. Elle serait parfaite, elle est grande, claire et juste à la sortie de la ville.

-Le seul hic, continua Rosalie, c'est qu'elle est en location et que le loyer n'est pas donné.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, contra Edward. Quand puis-je la visiter ?

-Disons demain. Rendez-vous ici à la même heure et je t'y emmènerais.

-Bien, alors maintenant que tu as répondu à la première question, tu vas pouvoir répondre aux suivantes, les coupa Alice avec un grand sourire.

-Et bien ma journée s'est bien passée, mes élèves sont sympas, mes collègues aussi, et le bâtiment est vraiment moderne et très bien équipé.

-Et… ?

-Et c'est tout, Alice, tu n'as posé que trois questions avant que Rosalie ne t'interrompe, rigola Edward. D'ailleurs c'est un record. Félicitations Rosalie !

-Oh non, Bella a déjà fait mieux, répondit cette dernière avec un sourire. Une fois, elle a réussi à répondre à toutes les questions d'Alice avant même que celle-ci ne les ait posées. Elle avait à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Bella lui fournissait déjà une réponse. Tu aurais vu sa tête, c'était trop drôle, on aurait dit une carpe !

-J'imagine assez bien, oui.

-C'est bon, vous avez fini de vous moquer de moi ? grogna Alice.

-Oh, ma Lice, tu sais bien que je ne serais rien sans toi, lui dit Edward en passant un bras autour de ses épaules et en la ramenant à lui.

-Ca, c'est bien vrai.

Ils continuèrent à discuter un moment, puis Edward quitta les deux filles pour rentrer dîner chez ses parents. Sur la route, il passa devant le seul garage digne de ce nom à Forks. Et là, ce qu'il vit le laissa perplexe : devant le bureau du garage se tenait Jacob Black qui enlaçait une jeune femme bien différente de sa petite amie. Les cheveux aux carrés et les yeux trop maquillés, elle portait une jupe assez courte et un tee-shirt au décolleté profond. Tout l'inverse de sa petite-amie. Se pourrait-il qu'il la trompe ? Il eut un pincement au cœur en imaginant la réaction de Bella à cette nouvelle.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi pensait-il à cela, il ne les connaissait même pas. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ca pouvait bien lui faire à lui ? Avec un haussement d'épaule, il continua sa route pour rentrer chez lui.

Le lendemain, après sa seconde journée en tant que prof, Edward retrouva Rosalie à l'agence immobilière. Après avoir salué Alice, ils partirent à l'extérieur de la ville en direction de Port Angeles.

-Est-ce que c'est loin ? demanda Edward.

-Non, c'est à peine à quelques kilomètres de la ville. D'ailleurs on y est presque, répondit-elle en s'engageant dans une large allée gravillonnée.

Et en effet, moins d'une minute plus tard, elle arrêta la voiture devant un grand portail marqué d'un « N » sophistiqué. Rosalie sortit en lui faisant signe de la suivre. Arrivée devant un portillon, elle le déverrouilla à l'aide d'un gros trousseau de clés, en expliquant à son compagnon :

-Le portail est automatisé mais l'électricité a été coupée.

Une fois le portillon ouvert, ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte de la propriété. Levant la tête, Edward pût découvrir une grande étendue d'herbes hautes, au milieu de laquelle serpentait la route jusqu'à une majestueuse maison de vieilles pierres. Dans les tons gris, avec une toiture en ardoise, elle s'élevait sur deux niveaux, avec de grandes ouvertures en façades.

-Viens, dit Rosalie, que je te fasse visiter l'intérieur. Je sais que ça n'en a pas l'air, mais une fois tondu, le terrain est magnifique.

-J'aime assez le côté sauvage, avoua Edward.

-Alors tu vas être content de la vue que l'on a de l'autre côté, lui répondit-elle avec un large sourire.

Une fois devant la maison, Edward s'arrêta et observa l'ensemble du jardin. Au delà de l'herbe qui n'était pas coupée s'étendaient de grands arbres qui donnaient une impression de calme et d'être protégé de l'extérieur. Il se tourna ensuite vers le perron et entra dans la maison. Le rez-de-chaussée était composé d'un petit vestibule qui s'ouvrait à gauche sur un grand salon et à droite sur une cuisine équipée. Les deux pièces se rejoignaient à l'arrière du vestibule en une grande salle-à-manger pour ensuite donner accès à une terrasse en bois par de grandes baies vitrées.

Rosalie l'entraina ensuite à l'étage, où se trouvaient quatre chambres et deux salle de bains. Les deux premières chambres étaient spacieuses et données sur l'avant de la maison. Les autres étaient un peu plus grandes, l'une d'elles pourrait largement contenir son piano.

Mais ce qui décida vraiment Edward, ce fut le balcon qui courait le long des baies vitrées à l'arrière de la maison en reliant les deux chambres. La vue qu'il avait alors devant les yeux acheva de le convaincre: devant lui s'étendait un petit lac entouré d'arbres, qui miroitait au gré du vent dans le soleil couchant.

Au bout d'un long moment de silence, en admiration devant le paysage, il se retourna et vit Rosalie qui l'observait sans rien dire.

-Je peux signer quand ? demanda-t-il doucement avec un sourire.

-Je te donne une liste de tous les papiers nécessaires en rentrant à l'agence et on s'en occupe dès que j'ai tout.

Le lendemain en fin d'après-midi, Edward se présentait à nouveau à l'agence immobilière, avec tous les documents demandés.

-Et bien, on peut dire que tu ne perds pas de temps! S'exclama Rosalie en le voyant entrer.

-Je n'aime pas être dépendant de mes parents. Et puis j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour cette maison, rit-il.

Une heure plus tard, Edward repartait avec l'assurance d'avoir les clés de la maison vendredi soir, le temps de faire remettre l'eau et l'électricité. En rentrant chez ses parents ce soir-là, il trouva Alice qui l'attendait sur le pas de la porte.

-Alors ça y est, tu as signé ?

-Oui, répondit-il avec un sourire. J'aurais les clés à la fin de la semaine. Et ce weekend, j'irais y faire un peu de ménage.

-Oh, si tu veux on peut venir t'aider avec Jazz.

-C'est gentil ma Lice, mais je peux me débrouiller tout seul.

-T'inquiètes, ça nous fait plaisir.

-Edward ? appela Esmée depuis la cuisine.

-Oui maman?

-Tu veux bien dire à Alice qu'elle appelle Jasper pour qu'il vienne dîner avec nous ?

-Bien sûr. Si je me souviens bien, il n'aime pas t'attendre et manger tout seul, non ? fit-il avec un air moqueur à sa cousine.

-C'est bon, je l'appelle. J'avoue que je l'ai un peu abandonné ce soir. Mais c'est pour la famille.

La discussion ce soir-là tourna essentiellement sur le nouveau logement d'Edward et son travail.


	7. Chapter 7

Le jeudi matin, Alice se leva de bonne humeur, comme tout les jours, mais avec un petit quelque chose en plus de d'habitude. Elle décida donc de passer voir Kate et Bella à la pause du déjeuner. En arrivant au Conservatoire, elle se dirigea directement vers le secrétariat, où elle savait trouver au moins une de ses amies.

-Eh Alice, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? lui demanda celle-ci.

-J'avais un peu de temps libre et une grosse envie de discuter, rigola celle-ci. Où est Bella ?

-Comme d'habitude, répondit Kate avec un sourire. D'ailleurs il faut que je te parle de quelque chose pendant que nous ne sommes que toutes les deux.

-Oh tu m'intéresses ! Un secret sur Bella ? fit Alice en s'approchant vivement.

-Sur Bella... et sur ton cousin.

-Edward ?

-Ben oui, tu as d'autre cousin dans le coin?

-Euh...non... Allez vas-y raconte!

Et Kate lui raconta ce qu'elle avait vu le lundi entre Edward et Bella.

-Et depuis trois jours, ils passent leurs temps à s'éviter. Impossible de les avoir tous les deux dans la même pièce ou le même couloir, finit Kate.

-C'est étrange, murmura Alice. Dimanche, j'avais pourtant juré qu'ils s'entendaient bien... Je vais aller faire un coucou à Bella, continua-t-elle, peut-être me parlera-t-elle de quelque chose.

-C'est pas gagné ! rit Kate. En tout cas, elle est toujours dans la même salle.

-Ok. A plus ma belle, fit Alice en lui claquant une bise sur la joue.

Et elle partit dans les couloirs du Conservatoire, en direction de la pièce où se trouvait son amie. Arrivée à une intersection, elle se figea en apercevant une silhouette appuyée contre un mur. La personne semblait perdue dans ses pensées, alors que résonnait les notes du violon de Bella.

Elle recula de quelques mètres, puis repartit vers le croisement en faisant beaucoup plus de bruit que la première fois, ce qui n'était pas difficile avec des talons de dix centimètres. En passant le coin du couloir, elle faillit percuter son cousin de plein fouet, ce dernier s'arrêtant juste à temps.

-Edward, s'exclama Alice en faisant mine de seulement le reconnaître, que fais-tu ici ?

-Bonjour Alice, répondit-il, gêné. Je travaille ici, tu ne te rappelles pas ?

-Bien sûr que si, mais ce n'est pas la section des pianistes.

-Tu connais bien l'endroit, fit-il avec un sourire, espérant échapper à l'interrogatoire de sa cousine.

-Oui, je viens régulièrement voir Bella pendant ma pause déjeuner. Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu : que fais-tu dans la section des cordes ?

-Je visitais les lieux. J'aime bien connaître l'endroit où je travaille dans son intégralité, éluda-t-il. Excuse-moi, je vais retourner travailler.

-Bien sûr? Oh, ça tient toujours pour ce weekend ?

-Oui, mes meubles devraient arriver la semaine prochaine.

-Ok, si tu as besoin, n'hésites pas à nous appeler.

-Merci Alice. Je te laisse, à plus.

-A plus.

Alice le regarda s'éloigner, puis se retourna vers la salle d'où venait la musique. Le violon se tût au moment où elle ouvrait la porte et elle se retrouva face à face avec sa meilleure amie.

-Alice ! Ca me fait plaisir de te voir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Coucou, et bien j'avais envie de discuter avec toi, alors je suis passée.

Bella rangea son instrument, et elles bavardèrent pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant qu'elle ne doive reprendre son poste. Alice la quitta sur la promesse qu'elle l'appellerait le soir et retourna à l'agence immobilière retrouver Rosalie.

-Alors, quoi de neuf ? interrogea celle-ci avec impatience.

-Je ne sas pas trop. Je la trouve un peu déprimée, mais d'un autre côté, elle est d'humeur joyeuse et en plus elle est en forme physiquement.

-Déprimée mais joyeuse ? C'est un peu bizarre ce que tu me racontes...

-J'en sais rien. Tu sais comment elle est, on peut deviner son humeur à ce qu'elle joue et là, elle était joyeuse. Mais quand j'ai discuté avec elle, ses yeux étaient tristes et elle ne souriait pas quand elle parlait. Surtout quand elle parlait de Jacob.

-Ah, toi aussi tu as remarqué ?

\- En même temps, ce n'est pas trop difficile. On ne les voit que rarement ensemble ces derniers temps, et quand c'est le cas, ils ne se touchent pas et ne se parlent pas.

-Mmh, fit Rosalie, pensive. Et sinon tu as vu ton cousin dans les couloirs ?

-C'est bizarre que tu me parles de ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien après avoir discuté avec Kate à l'accueil, je suis allé rejoindre Bella. Et en tournant dans le couloir, je l'ai aperçu. Il était appuyé au mur et semblait complètement ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées. Ou dans la musique qu'il écoutait.

-Et alors?

-Alors il était dans le couloir de la salle où Bella à l'habitude de jouer. Et comme il n'y a pas de cours entre midi, la seule musique que l'on entendait provenait du violon de Bella. Et après, il a fait celui qui se promenait par hasard dans le couloir.

-C'est étrange en effet. Tu crois que Bella lui plait ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Mais je sais comment faire pour le découvrir. C'est l'anniversaire de Bella la semaine prochaine et je vais m'arranger pour lui préparer une fête chez Edward. Comme ça on pourra juger de leurs réactions à tous les trois en direct.

-Tous les trois ?

-Ben oui, faut penser à Jacob dans l'affaire. Même si lui nous posera moins de problème que les deux autres.

-J'aime bien ton plan, mais tu vas faire comment pour convaincre Edward?

-Facile, ses meubles arrivent la semaine prochaine. Je lui propose que sa mère l'aide à aménager la maison et je propose les garçons pour la main d'œuvre. Et pour nous remercier, on mange tous chez lui le soir en fêtant sa crémaillère _et_ l'anniversaire de Bella.

-Dis donc, tu es machiavélique, s'étonna Rosalie. Et il t'as fallu combien de temps pour pondre un plan aussi parfait ?

-Le temps de revenir du Conservatoire, pourquoi ?

-Wow! Moins de dix minutes ? Rappelle-moi d'être toujours ta complice et non ta cible, rigola-t-elle.

-Pas de problème, avec toi, pas besoin de faire des coups en douce.

Le weekend arriva enfin et Alice et Jasper se rendirent comme prévu chez Edward pour l'aider à nettoyer la maison.

-Alors, par quoi commençons-nous ?

-Et bien il faudrait commencer par enlever toutes les toiles d'araignées du plafond, puis passer l'aspirateur et laver les sols. Il faut aussi nettoyer la cuisine de fond en comble ainsi que toutes les salles de bains. L'extérieur pourra attendre.

-Ok, moi je commence la cuisine.

-Et moi je vais faire les toiles d'araignées du salon, dit Jasper.

Les trois jeunes gens s'organisèrent et lorsqu'Esmée arriva vers 16 heures, il ne restait plus que les sols des chambres à laver.

-Ohé! Il y a quelqu'un ? Cria-t-elle depuis le salon.

-Nous sommes en haut, tante Esmée, répondit Alice.

Après avoir déposé toutes ses affaires sur le bar de la cuisine, Esmée monta les escaliers pour les rejoindre. Alice l'attendait en haut des marches.

-Les garçons sont en train de finir les deux chambres de devant, expliqua-t-elle, et nous aurons fini pour aujourd'hui.

-Et bien, vous y êtes allés de bon cœur, s'étonna sa tante. Quand arrive tes meubles, mon chéri ? demanda-t-elle à Edward qui venait de les rejoindre.

-J'ai eu les déménageurs au téléphone ce matin et ils ne peuvent venir que vendredi après-midi.

-C'est génial, s'écria Alice. Comme ça on va pouvoir t'aider à tout ranger pendant le weekend!

-Tu es gentil Alice, mais je ne pense pas que nous réussirons à bouger tout mes meubles en un weekend à seulement nous trois.

-Nous n'avons qu'à demander de l'aide. Je suis sûre que Rosalie, Bella, Emmett et Jacob serait d'accord pour donner un coup de main.

Alice tapait des mains et sautillaient sur place en disant cela. Edward fronça les sourcils en l'observant : à chaque fois que sa cousine s'excitait comme cela, ça ne présageait rien de bon. Il y avait forcément autre chose en plus.

-Alice ? appela-t-il doucement.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose qu'un coup de main dans ta petite tête ?

-Euh non, pourquoi tu demandes ça?

-Tu étais un peu trop enjouée, mon amour, lui fit remarquer Jasper qui venait de les rejoindre.

-Et si tu nous expliquais à quoi tu pensais devant une part de tarte ? fit Esmée en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

-Oh oui, je meurs de faim. C'est quoi comme tarte, maman ?

-Tarte aux pommes, et aussi un gâteau au chocolat.

-Miam, fit Jasper avec un sourire gourmand.

Une fois à la cuisine, ils s'installèrent tous autour du bar de la cuisine et Esmée commença la distribution des pâtisseries.

-Allez Alice, crache le morceau, lança Edward.

Celle-ci souffla mais expliqua :

-Samedi prochain, c'est l'anniversaire de Bella.

-Oui. Et... ?

-Et elle ne supporte pas les surprises, sourit Jasper qui commençait à comprendre.

-Par contre, elle adore rendre service, continua Esmée.

-Vous pourriez être plus clair ? demanda Edward avant de prendre un gros morceau de gâteau.

-Et bien, je me disais, qu'après t'avoir aidé à installer tout tes meubles, nous pourrions manger ici et lui faire une mini-fête d'anniversaire. Et cela nous permettrait de faire ta crémaillère en même temps.

Edward observait sa cousine avec des yeux ronds.

-Alice, tu es vraiment en train de me demander d'organiser une fête chez moi, pour une fille que je ne connais pas, et ce le soir de mon emménagement ?

-Ben quoi, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais beaucoup d'amis prêt à venir t'aider. Et je suis sûre que tu t'entendras très bien avec Jacob et Emmett, sans parler de Bella.

Jasper éclata de rire en regardant la tête de son ami.

-Allez vieux, dis toi que tu vas avoir de la main d'œuvre gratuite. Et puis comme ça ta crémaillère sera faite et tu seras tranquille.

-Mouais, de toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix, hein Alice ? Alors c'est d'accord, mais interdiction de toucher à mon piano.

-Oh merci, merci, merci, tu es le meilleur des cousins.

-Sûrement parce que je suis le seul, râla-t-il en débarrassant.

Pendant qu'Alice et Jasper allait ranger le matériel qui avait servi au nettoyage de la maison, Esmée se rapprocha de son fils qui avait commencé la vaisselle.

-Tu sais, tu ne pourras pas rester seul tout le temps. Surtout avec ta cousine dans les parages, sourit-elle.

-Je sais maman, mais j'aurais bien aimé avoir le temps de m'installer tranquillement et de profiter du calme de la maison avant...

-Avant de côtoyer du monde et d'avoir une vie sociale ? Edward, ce n'est pas parce que tu as été blessé par une femme qu'elles sont toutes comme ça.

-Maman, grogna-t-il.

-C'est la vérité, mon chéri. S'il te plait, apprends à connaître Bella, ainsi que Jacob et Emmett. Je suis sûre que tu t'en feras de très bons amis.

-J'ai pas le choix, de toute façon, j'ai déjà oui au lutin.

-Si tu veux, avec ton père, nous vous rejoindront pour le dîner, comme ça, j'amènerais le gâteau pour que Bella ne se doute de rien.

-Oh oui, tante Esmée, c'est une super idée, s'écria Alice qui venait de revenir dans la pièce. En plus, elle sera contente que tu sois là pour son anniversaire avec Carlisle.

Edward fronça les sourcils, intrigué, mais ne dit rien. Il finit de ranger la vaisselle dans le panier de sa mère et tous reprirent le chemin de leur logement respectif.


	8. Chapter 8

**Un chapitre très court, mais je vous en mets un autre très bientôt.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **OOO**

Le dimanche passa tranquillement, Edward prépara ses cours pour la semaine à venir pendant que ses parents discutaient au salon. Entendant le téléphone sonner, il sortit de sa chambre après avoir fini le cours pour ses dernières années. Sa mère était en train de raccrocher quand il arriva à la cuisine.

-Ah, mon chéri. C'était Alice. Elle voulait te prévenir que tout le monde était d'accord pour samedi. Rosalie s'occupera du repas et moi du dessert.

-Très bien, dit-il. Puis, après un instant d'hésitation : Maman ?

-Oui ?

-Je pense que tout le monde va offrir un cadeau à Bella ?

-Certainement mon grand, pourquoi ?

-Et bien, je ne la connais pas, mais je m'en voudrais d'être le seul à ne rien lui offrir.

-Oh mais elle, elle ne t'en voudrait pas du tout, répondit son père qui arrivait du salon. Elle déteste être au centre de l'attention et encore plus à son anniversaire.

-Tout de même, ça ne se fait pas.

-Et bien, tu pourrais lui offrit un livre ou des partitions.

-Des partitions ? Elle joue d'un instrument ?

-Oui, du violon. Et drôlement bien même. Elle a joué juste avant toi au concert de Conservatoire, tu ne l'as pas entendu ?

-Je n'y ai pas fait attention. Mais j'irais voir ce que je peux trouver en ville, fit-il en retournant dans sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, secoué par ce que son père venait de lui apprendre. Se pouvait-il que la jeune femme des thermes soit celle qui ait réussi à lui faire oublier son stress le soir du concert ? Et qu'en plus toute sa famille la connaisse au point de lui fêter son anniversaire ? Le monde était-il donc si petit que ça ?

Il ne s'aperçût du temps qui était passé que lorsque sa mère l'appela pour le dîner. Il avait alors décidé d'en savoir plus sur cette fille qui prenait de plus en plus de place dans sa vie.

-Comment avez-vous connu Bella et son frère ? demanda-t-il au cours d'une conversation.  
Pas très subtil, mais bon.

-A l'hôpital, répondit sa mère. C'était une patiente de ton père.

-Et elle l'est toujours, sourit ce dernier. Il continua : Bella est assez maladroite et il lui arrivé plusieurs fois de trébucher ou de tomber, que ce soit en balade, en forêt ou même au garage de son frère, ce qui fait qu'elle arrivait régulièrement aux urgences pour une entorse ou quelques points de suture. Un jour, elle a croisé Alice dans un couloir, qui était venu me rendre visite pendant que Jasper avait une consultation. Elle venait de se prendre les pieds dans une chaise alors qu'elle sortait d'une consultation et Alice l'a rattrapée in extremis.

-Elle n'a pas arrêté de s'excuser, alors que ce n'était pas de sa faute et depuis ces deux-là sont les meilleures amies du monde, termina sa mère.

Edward trouva que sa mère avait un peu expédié la fin du récit mais ne releva pas.

-Et comment Rosalie a-t-elle connu son frère ?

-Au cours d'une soirée. Alice et Jasper était invité chez Bella et Jacob et Rosalie venait de se séparer de Royce. Ils l'ont donc forcée à venir avec eux, sans savoir qu'Emmett serait là lui aussi. Ca a été un vrai coup de foudre. Et depuis ils ne se lâchent plus.

Le dîner se finit doucement et après avoir aidé sa mère à débarrasser la table, Edward remonta dans sa chambre.

La semaine se passa tranquillement. Edward et Bella continuèrent à s'éviter au Conservatoire, alors qu'Alice n'arrêtait pas de parler de l'un à l'autre et inversement, même si elle leur parlait aussi des autres membres de son petit groupe d'amis. Un jour qu'elle parlait avec Bella au Conservatoire, celle-ci lui fit remarquer qu'elle n'avait parlé que d'Edward pendant plus de vingt minutes. Ce à quoi elle répondit :

-C'est normal, les autres connaissent déjà Edward. Et comme tu vas devoir nous aider à ranger ses affaires samedi, il faut bien que tu le connaisses un peu toi aussi.

Bella fut sceptique mais ne répondit pas.


	9. Chapter 9

**J'ai oubliée de le préciser, mais tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que leur créer une nouvelle histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **OOO**

Enfin le samedi arriva et tout le monde se retrouva devant le portail d'Edward. Après de brèves embrassades, il fut convenu qu'Alice s'occuperait de la chambre d'Edward avec celui-ci, Rosalie du salon et Bella de la cuisine. Emmett, Jasper et Jacob devraient aider les filles à installer les meubles comme elles le voulaient dans les différentes pièces et distribuer les cartons d'Edward aux bonnes personnes. A la pause déjeuner, tous les cartons étant distribués, Emmett proposa de s'occuper un peu du jardin pendant que les filles continuaient à ranger et aménager la maison. Edward accepta et c'est presque en courant qu'Emmett sortit de la maison, suivi de près par Jacob et Jasper.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrive ? demanda Edward à sa cousine.

-Et bien il n'y a plus que du rangement et du nettoyage à faire et tu sais comme Jasper laisse toujours trainait ses affaires à la maison...

-Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport, Al'.

-Et bien Emmett en connait encore moins niveau rangement que Jazz, excepté pour son garage. Et Jacob est pareil.

-Oui, et ..., s'impatienta le jeune homme.

-Et Bella est leur exact opposé. Rangement militaire et ménage parfait en toutes circonstances, continua Rosalie.

-Ce n'est même pas vrai ! Cria l'intéressée depuis la cuisine.

Alice et Rosalie prirent chacune Edward par le bras et elles l'emmenèrent à la cuisine.

-Ah oui, et qu'est tu en train de faire?

-Ben la vaisselle. Nous avons fini de manger donc je lave tout et après je peux ranger la cuisine correctement, répondit-elle en se retournant vers eux.

Les voyant tous les trois à l'entrée de la cuisine, elle demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Les filles avaient de grands sourires, alors qu'Edward regardait sa nouvelle cuisine avec de grands yeux, la bouche bée.

-Euh Bella, dit-il, sans vouloir te vexer, je crois que les filles ont raison. Il fit un geste pour montrer ses meubles. Il n'y a plus rien à ranger ici. Et je n'ai jamais vu une cuisine aussi propre, même en magasin.

-Hein ? Oh, euh...merci ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce et alla pendre un torchon qui trainait. Je vais aller aider Rose au salon alors...

-Attends, je pense que tu pourrais m'aider dans une autre pièce. Si tu veux bien… ?

-Bien sûr.

Alice les regarda monter à l'étage en haussant un sourcil à l'attention de son cousin, qui lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule nonchalant.

-Voilà, c'est ici, dit-il en ouvrant l'une des chambres du fond.

La pièce était grande, claire avec de grandes étagères sur le mur qui la séparait de la salle de bain. Au sol, une vingtaine de cartons de livres et de CD attendaient d'aller remplir les rayonnages. Contre le mur extérieur, vers la baie qui donnait sur le balcon, se trouvait un grand canapé à l'air très confortable.

-Wow! fut tout ce que Bella put dire à la vue des cartons.

-Euh, oui, il y en a un certain nombre, fit-il gêné. Puis se reprenant : donc au vu de tes compétences en rangement, tu devrais pouvoir me rendre un grand service...

-Qui est ?

-Et bien je ne suis pas du genre bordélique en général, sauf pour ce qui est des livres et des CD. Il m'est impossible de trouver un rangement qui me satisfasse. Alors je me dis qu'une aide extérieure serait la bienvenue. Et pendant ce temps, je serais avec Alice, en espérant qu'elle n'est pas déjà eu l'idée de refaire toute ma garde-robe.

-Pour les fringues, c'est trop tard, elle en parlait déjà en arrivant ce matin...

Edward grogna avec exaspération.

-Et pour tes livres, ne te fait pas de souci. Ils ne risquent pas de finir à la poubelle avec moi.

-Je te remercie. A tout à l'heure alors.

-Oui, oui, marmonna Bella qui était déjà accroupie devant le premier carton de la pièce.

Edward alla retrouver Alice et ensemble ils rangèrent toutes les affaires de celui-ci dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il repassa devant sa bibliothèque, deux heures plus tard, il entendit de la musique s'en échapper et décida d'aller voir où en était le rangement.

Assise par terre, Bella était en train de trier des CD en lui tournant le dos. Cette vue, avec la musique en fond sonore, lui rappela la soirée aux thermes et les quelques minutes passées en sa compagnie au hammam. Pris d'une impulsion, il entra dans la pièce et s'assit doucement à côté d'elle, la regardant poser un CD sur telle ou telle pile.

-As-tu une préférence ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

-A quel sujet ?

-Les CD. Préfères-tu qu'ils soient classés par instrument, compositeur ou année?

-Euh, compositeur, puis par année, répondit-il dérouté.

-Merci mon dieu, enfin un homme qui a de la logique, fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Edward éclata de rire à sa réplique. Elle s'expliqua :

-C'est déjà ainsi que j'ai classé tout les livres, alors il me semble logique de faire pareil avec la musique...

-Tu as déjà fini les livres ? s'étonna-t-il en se retournant pour voir les rayonnages remplis de livres parfaitement alignés.

-Et bien, oui, ça va vite une fois que tout est trié.

-C'est ce que je vois, dit-il en revenant vers elle. Un coup de main pour les CD ?

-Volontiers. Il reste encore trois cartons à trier. Oh, j'espère que ca ne te dérange pas que j'ai mis de la musique. J'ai trouvé un petit poste au milieu des cartons et ...

-Non ne t'inquiètes pas. Je préfère travailler en musique de toute façon, fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Bella rougit un peu, détourna le regard et recommença à vider son carton. Après presque une heure de tri, ils commencèrent à ranger les CD sur les étagères. Une fois cela fait, ils plièrent les cartons proprement, puis se laissèrent tomber dans le canapé.

Pendant quelques minutes de silence, Bella laissa son regard trainer dans la pièce.

-Edward ? appela-t-elle.

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi as-tu laissé un tel espace vide au milieu de la pièce ?

-Parce qu'il manque encore mon piano, qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, remarqua-t-il en regardant sa montre.

Bella souffla :

-Suis-je bête! C'est pourtant évident pour un prof de piano.

Il rigolait doucement devant sa mine défaite quand on frappa à la porte.

-Entrez ! crièrent-ils en chœur.

Jacob entra, suivit de Jasper et Emmett, lequel avait un air boudeur sur le visage.

-Mmh, Bella, je dois y aller. Emily a encore des problèmes avec Sam et ...

-Vas-y, ne t'inquiètes pas, Em me ramènera.

-Ok, à plus, passez une bonne soirée, fit Jacob avant de passer la porte sans plus de considération pour sa petite amie.

-A demain, souffla Bella en se tassant dans le canapé.

-Qui est Emily ? demanda Edward, espérant rompre la tension qui venait de remplir la pièce.

-C'est la sœur de Jacob. Avec son jules, Sam, c'est toujours « je t'aime moi non plus » et ça se finit souvent en crise de larmes et en vaisselle cassée, répondit Emmett.

-Oui, sauf qu'Emily est chez Leah à Seattle ce weekend, souffla Bella.

Edward, Jasper et Emmett se raidirent à ce que cela sous-entendait. Soudain, après quelques instants de silence gêné, la sonnette se fit entendre, faisant sursauter toutes les personnes dans la pièce. Au bout de quelques minutes, Alice passa la tête par la porte entrouverte.

-Ah ben vous êtes là! Edward, le camion est là avec... Elle s'interrompit en voyant la mine de son cousin et des trois autres. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

-Oh, il déjà si tard ? s'enquit Edward en sautant sur ses pieds, faussement surpris.

-Quel camion ? demanda Emmett, rentrant dans son jeu.

-Celui qui devait livrer mon piano. Il devait arriver vers 17 heures. Et il est pile à l'heure, dit-il en regardant sa montre. C'est parfait, nous avions justement fini ici et nous allions descendre boire quelque chose, dit-il en lançant un regard appuyé à Jasper qui s'était rapproché de Bella.

-Oui, après toute cette poussière, un grand verre d'eau ne peut faire de mal à personne, approuva le grand blond.

-17 heures ? s'écria Emmett. Oh Bella, dis-moi que tu as pensé au gâteau ? Tu y as pensé, hein Bells ? gémit-il en se penchant vers sa sœur.

-Oui Emmett. Viens, tout est dans la cuisine, répondit-elle en se levant et en prenant la main de son frère.

Tout le monde sortit de la pièce sous les yeux éberlués d'Alice. En arrivant près des escaliers, Edward souffla quelques mots à sa cousine pour la mettre au courant de ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'est un éclat de rire qui les força à descendre. Et ce qu'ils virent les obligea à rire à leur tour. Emmett était en train de tourner sur lui-même en serrant sa sœur contre lui et en lui faisant des bisous.

-Merci, merci, merci Bells, t'es la meilleure, j'espère que tu le sais.

-Oui, Em, ça fait dix fois que tu le répètes. Alors maintenant reposes-moi que l'on puisse le manger ce gâteau.

-Oh Edward, tu vas voir, ce gâteau, c'est le meilleur gâteau du monde. Rien que pour ça, ça vaut le coup d'être venu te filer un coup de main.

En riant, celui-ci répondit :

-Rien ne surpasse les gâteaux de ma mère !

-Ah ça, c'est parce que tu ne l'as pas encore goûté, fit Jasper. Parce que même Esmée en est dingue. Et elle n'a jamais réussi à le faire comme Bella.

-Bon et bien gardé m'en une part, parce qu'il faut que j'aille voir les déménageurs pour mon piano.

Il revint une demi-heure plus tard, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Ca y est, je suis officiellement chez moi ! sourit-t-il en s'asseyant à table.

-Ah ! Parce que avant non ? S'étonna Emmett.

-Si mais c'était pas pareil, commença à expliquer Edward. C'est...

-C'est comme si je partais sans mon violon, Em, et que je le retrouvais après plusieurs jours.

-Oh!

-Oui, oh! Rit Bella.

-Alors toi aussi, t'es comme ça ? Demanda-t-il à Edward.

-Comme quoi ?

-Dépendant de ton instrument, de la musique ?

-Euh, oui, répondit l'intéressé, gêné. J'ai toujours joué de la musique. Il ne se passe pas une journée sans que je pose mes mains sur un piano. Cela m'est devenu indispensable, surtout depuis...

-Depuis ?

-Non, rien. C'est comme ça, je pense que tous les passionnés sont un peu pareils.

-Ouais, il suffit de regarder le lutin devant un magasin de fringues ! lança Emmett.

-Quoi ?! Je ne suis pas comme ça !

Tout le monde éclata de rire devant la tête d'Alice.

-Mouaih, bon, ça va, hein! bougonna l'intéressée. Tiens Edward, voilà ta part de gâteau. Je te préviens, c'est la seule qui reste, on n'a pas réussi à retenir Emmett.

-Bah, c'est pas grave, je me rattraperais ce soir... au repas, se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter, se souvenant qu'il s'agissait d'une surprise.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut qu'on termine dehors avant de partir.

-T'as raison Jazz. Allez hop, au boulot, renchérit Emmett.

-Et bien moi, je vais finir de ranger les chambres. Tu m'aides Rose ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

Bella et Edward regardèrent leurs amis se lever et partir, dehors pour les garçons, à l'étage pour les filles.

-Bon, et nous on fait quoi ?

-Et bien, d'abord la vaisselle. Et ensuite tu pourrais essayer ton piano. Je sais à quel point il a pût te manquer.

-D'accord, c'est un bon programme, je t'aide à la vaisselle et ensuite tu montes avec moi.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais Bella. Tu es la seule ici à avoir l'oreille musicale. Si mon piano a souffert du transport, tu es la seule à pouvoir m'aider, supplia-t-il en lui faisant la moue, comme Alice.

-Pff, bon t'as gagné. Je lave, tu essuie.

-Yes, cria-t-il, en levant le poing.


	10. Chapter 10

Peu de temps après, ils montaient tous les deux à la bibliothèque. Arrivée dans la pièce, Bella resta scotchée à l'entrée, les yeux rivés sur le magnifique piano à queue noir qui régnait maintenant au milieu des livres et des CD. Puis elle laissa errer son regard sur les bibliothèques qu'elle avait rempli plus tôt dans la journée et déclara :

-Cette pièce est décidément parfaite.

Edward rigola doucement et lui répondit :

-Je prends cela comme un compliment. Choisis un livre et installe-toi pendant que je joue.

-Merci, chuchota-t-elle en se dirigeant vers une étagère et en tendant la main vers Les Hauts de Hurlevent.

-Je me trompe, ou tu savais déjà ce que tu voulais lire ? sourit-il.

En rougissant, elle attrapa le livre et s'installa confortablement dans le canapé :

-C'est mon livre préféré.

-Je n'irais pas jusque là, mais il est vrai que je l'ai beaucoup apprécié, répondit-il en s'installant au piano.

Après quelques secondes, les premiers accords de Clair de Lune résonnèrent dans la pièce. Edward jouait tranquillement, il connaissait la mélodie par cœur; il enchaina ensuite plusieurs morceaux, tantôt espiègles et joueurs, tantôt lents et tristes, puis sans qu'il sans rende compte, ses doigts trouvèrent de nouvelles notes, et une mélodie à la fois enjouée, rieuse, mais aussi timide sortit de l'instrument.

Alice et Rosalie, ayant fini de ranger les différentes chambres, passèrent devant la porte. Elles se figèrent en écoutant la musique qui émanait de la pièce.

-Dis, tu crois qu'on peut risquer un œil? chuchota Rose.

-Qui ne risque rien n'a rien, répondit Alice de la même manière en ouvrant la porte tout doucement.

Ce qu'elles virent alors les laissèrent, pour l'une pantoise, pour l'autre dépitée.

Assis au piano, Edward jouait à présent La Lettre à Elise, un air concentré sur le visage, alors que Bella, installée sur le canapé, un livre ouvert sur les genoux, regardait par la baie vitrée, les yeux dans le vague et la mine triste. Refermant doucement la porte, Alice commença à marmonner :

-Eh ben ça alors, on me l'aurait dit, je l'aurais pas crû...

-Non, mais franchement, quel enfoiré, grogna Rosalie.

-Jouer une de ses compositions, devant Bella qu'il ne connait même pas, et sans s'énerver en plus...

-Ce n'est qu'un monstre. Attends un peu que je m'occupe de lui et qu'Emmett l'apprenne...

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous les filles ? Demanda Esmée qui venait d'entre dans le salon alors que les filles arrivaient en bas des escaliers.

-De Jacob.

-D'Edward, répondirent-elles en chœur.

Elles se regardèrent, surprises et se tournèrent vers Esmée qui demanda en souriant :

-Vous pourriez m'expliquer à la cuisine?

Alors qu'elle commençait à sortir des plats de son panier, Alice prit la parole :

-Nous avions fini de ranger et allions descendre lorsque nous avons entendu Edward jouait une de ses compositions...

-Nous avons ouvert la porte tout doucement pour voir ...

-Et figure-toi qu'il était on ne peut plus calme alors qu'il avait un public.

-Public qui n'était autre que Bella en train de pleurer sur le canapé, à cause de cette andouille qui lui sert de petit-ami.

-Rosalie !

-Désolée Esmée, mais c'est la vérité. Si il n'était pas déjà partit, je le foutrais moi-même dehors pour l'avoir encore fait pleurer.

-Oh, que s'est-il passé?

-D'après ce que m'a dit Edward tout à l'heure, répondit Alice, Jacob leur a dit que sa sœur, Emily, s'était encore disputait avec son mec et qu'il devait la rejoindre. Sauf qu'une fois qu'il est partit, Bella leur aurait dit qu'Emily était chez une amie à Seattle ce weekend.

-Aie !

-Quoi ! rugit Rosalie. Il n'a quand même pas osé se servir de sa sœur pour aller voir sa pouf ?

-Rose, moins fort. Et c'est ce que m'a rapporté Edward. Jasper et Emmett était présent eux aussi.

-Ca explique le comportement de mon Loulou au goûter.

-Bon les filles, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais nous avons un dîner à préparer. Pour ce qui est d'Edward, je pense qu'il est en train de tourner la page et je pense aussi que Bella peut l'y aider. Alors à nous de leur préparer une soirée digne de ce nom pour leur faire oublier ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les trois femmes s'attelèrent à réchauffer les différents plats et à dresser la table. Lorsque Jasper et Emmett rentrèrent, accompagnés de Carlisle qui venait d'arriver, la nuit était tombée.

-Jasper, appela Esmée, tu voudrais bien aller chercher Bella et Edward dans la bibliothèque, s'il te plait ?

-Bougez pas, j'y vais, se réjouit Emmett.

-Non mon chéri, l'attrapa Rosalie alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter. Toi, tu restes ici et tu laisses la diplomatie de Jasper nous les ramener tranquillement.

-Mais, euh, pourquoi toujours lui ? bouda-t-il.

-Parce que la fin d'après-midi a été dure pour ta sœur et que Jazz ne va pas la faire sauter au plafond rien qu'en ouvrant la porte, rétorqua Alice.

Pendant cet échange, Jasper s'était dirigé vers l'escalier. Une fois à l'étage, il se dirigea vers les éclats de voix. Ouvrant la porte doucement, il regarda à l'intérieur de la pièce et se figea, surpris par ce qu'il voyait : Edward jouait au piano un air très rythmé pendant que Bella se déhanchait sur la musique près du canapé en riant. A la fin du morceau, elle s'écroula par terre, hilare. Edward partit alors lui aussi dans un grand rire.

Jasper, estomaqué, se recula et tira la porte derrière lui, leur laissant le temps de se calmer. Quand le silence fut revenu, il attendit un instant et toqua et rouvrit la porte.

-Eh vous deux ! Vous venez, c'est l'heure de manger.

-Déjà ! s'écria Bella. Oh mais rien n'est prêt !

-Allez ne t'inquiètes pas, on va bien trouver un truc à grignoter ou alors on commandera des pizzas, lui répondit Jasper avec un sourire.

-Tu as raison, je n'ai plus envie de me poser des questions pour aujourd'hui, soupira-t-elle. Allez les garçons, on se bouge, appela-t-elle en sautant du canapé avec bonne humeur.

Edward et Jasper se regardèrent, surpris par ce brusque changement de ton, et la suivirent dans les escaliers. Arrivée en bas, Bella se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Les deux hommes se hâtèrent vers la cuisine, prévenir les autres qui les attendaient. Quand elle apparût sur le seuil, tout le monde était debout autour de la table. Ils s'écrièrent ensemble :

-Bon anniversaire Bella !

Bella porta les mains à sa bouche et ses joues devinrent écarlates.

-Quoi ? Mais... que ...?

-Tu ne croyais quand même pas que nous avions oublié quel jour nous sommes ? la taquina Alice.

-Ce n'est pas un petit déménagement de rien du tout qui va nous empêcher de fêter ton anniversaire, petite sœur, lui dit Emmett en la prenant dans ses bras.

Bella observa alors toutes les personnes présentes et leur répondit avec un sourire timide :

-Merci. Vraiment merci, c'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait aujourd'hui...

Rosalie et Emmett se lancèrent un regard entendu et ce dernier lança :

-Bon alors, on mange ? C'est que j'ai faim moi !

-Em, je n'ai rien préparé pour ce soir, commença Bella.

-Mais moi, oui, continua gaiement Rosalie, et Alice a amené la boisson.

-Quant à moi, j'ai fait le dessert, dit doucement Esmée.

-Nous n'avons plus qu'à dîner pour fêter dignement ton anniversaire, conclut Alice joyeusement, en poussant son amie pour qu'elle s'asseye à la place d'honneur en bout de table. Edward s'excusa pour aller se laver les mains et lorsqu'il revint tout le monde était installé. Il s'assit sur la seule chaise restée libre, à la droite de Bella. Le dîner se passa joyeusement et quand vint l'heure du dessert, Edward proposa de le prendre au salon. Emmett et lui débarrassèrent la table en discutant pendant que Carlisle et Jasper emmenaient assiettes et tasses dans la pièce voisine.

Bella, désœuvrée, s'assit dans un canapé et regarda tout le monde s'affairer : Esmée coupait le gâteau et servait le café pendant que Rose et Alice finissait la vaisselle.

-Bella, ça va ?

-Hum ?

-Je te trouve bien silencieuse, et un peu plus pâle que d'habitude, dit doucement Carlisle.

-Oh, euh, oui, ça va, c'est juste que la journée a été longue et je ne pensais pas la finir de cette manière.

-De quoi parles-tu?

-De la fête que m'a organisée Alice et de Jacob qui m'a fait faux-bond. Les yeux dans la vague, elle continua : mais bon, pour les deux, c'est devenu une habitude.

-Tu sais Bella, dit Jasper qui s'était approché, Jacob n'a aucune excuse pour ce soir. Il était d'accord pour cette fête quand Alice lui en a parlé la semaine dernière. Et la façon dont il est parti cet après-midi est tout simplement ignoble.

-Jasper ! s'étonna Carlisle, en prenant Bella par les épaules.

-Désolé Carlisle, mais tu ne l'as pas vu faire cet après-midi, ni dans quel état cela a mis Bella.

-Jasper, s'il te plait, implora celle-ci.

-D'accord, je n'en parle plus, mais à une condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Je veux que tu t'amuses et que tu profites de cette soirée sans arrière-pensée.

-D'accord, souffla-t-elle en se dégageant de l'étreinte du médecin alors que les autres les rejoignaient.

-Tout le monde est là ? demanda Alice. Alors on peut commencer les cadeaux. Tiens commence par le mien Bells. Et elle lui fourra un grand sac dans les mains.

-Alice, tu sais que je ne voulais rien. Tu as déjà organisée cette soirée, c'était largement suffisant.

-Et toi, tu sais que tu n'y échapperas pas. Alors ouvre !

Résignée, Bella regarda à l'intérieur du sac. Surprise, elle en retira un grand plaid orné de violons et de clés de sol.

-Alice, tu es malade ? interrogea Bella.

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Tu ne m'as pas acheté de vêtements ? Simplement une couverture ?

-Disons que Jazz a un effet bénéfique sur moi, répondit la jeune femme en s'installant sur les genoux de son compagnon. Et puis, quand je l'ai vu au magasin, j'ai su qu'il était pour toi. Pour accompagner tes soirées de lecture.

-Merci Alice.

-A nous, lança Emmett. Et Rosalie tendit à sa belle-sœur une simple enveloppe. Avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, sache qu'Esmée et Carlisle se sont mis avec nous.

Intriguée, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit deux billets de concert.

-Quoi ? Oh c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai ?! Vous avez fait ça ? s'excita-t-elle sur son siège. Soudain, elle bondit et embrassa Emmett et Rosalie, puis fit une accolade à Carlisle, et enfin elle se réfugia dans les bras d'Esmée en sanglotant.

-Merci, merci, merci. C'est génial, vraiment merci.

-De rien ma puce. C'est un plaisir de te voir aussi heureuse.

-Et on peut savoir ce que c'est, nous? demanda Jasper.

-Ce sont deux places pour aller voir David Garrett en concert ... dans deux mois, répondit Bella en examinant les billets. Mais je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus de place depuis des lustres ?

-Et bien, disons que pour une fois, je m'y suis pris largement à l'avance, répondit Emmett en rougissant légèrement.

-Oh Em, merci, souffla Bella en allant s'engouffrer dans les bras de son frère.

-De rien Bells, je sais combien cela comptait pour toi, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Et plus fort : allez, il te reste un cadeau à ouvrir.

-Bon anniversaire Bella, dit Edward en lui tendant un paquet plat.

-Merci, rougit-elle en détachant le papier. Elle découvrit alors une biographie de Beethoven et un livret de partitions vierges.

-Oh, il est magnifique, s'extasia-t-elle sur le livre. Je devais aller l'acheter la semaine prochaine. Merci beaucoup Edward. Mais comment as-tu su ?

-Kate. C'est Alice qui m'a dit de lui demander.

-Bien sûr, Kate et Alice, le duo infernal, sourit Bella en se levant pour embrasser tout le monde afin de les remercier. Arriver devant Edward, elle hésita, puis le prit dans ses bras comme les autres. Elle en profita pour inspirer à fond, essayant de retrouver les sensations qu'elle avait eue aux thermes. Si seulement cela pouvait lui faire oublier l'abandon de Jacob.

La soirée continua avec la dégustation du gâteau d'Esmée, et alors que tous se mettaient à discuter sur des sujets variés, Bella s'endormit sur le canapé. Emmett était en train de discuter avec Jasper quand il s'en aperçu. Il l'observa, attendri.

-Ca fait bien longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu aussi calme pendant son sommeil.

-C'est vrai qu'elle a l'air beaucoup mieux que cet après-midi, répondit son ami.


	11. Chapter 11

**Voici quelques explications sur le passé de Bella.**

 **Pour ceux qui se posent la question : David Garrett est mon violoniste préféré. Allez donc sur Youtube et taper "David Garrett viva la vida".**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **OOO**

Rassurés tout les deux sur le sort de la jeune femme, Emmett et Jasper reprirent leur précédente conversation et rejoignirent les autres. Un peu plus tard, alors qu'il revenait de l'étage où il était allé chercher un livre pour son père, Edward jeta un coup d'œil vers le sofa. Ce qu'il vit le laissa perplexe et indécis : Bella dormait toujours mais son sommeil était agité. Elle tournait et se retournait sur les coussins en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Soudain, elle se redressa en poussant un petit cri. Edward se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Shh, ce n'est rien Bella. C'est fini, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est un cauchemar. Shh, calmes toi, dit-il en la berçant. Peu à peu, les sanglots de la jeune fille s'apaisèrent et ils restèrent ainsi, l'une dans les bras de l'autre, pendant plusieurs minutes.

Carlisle et Rosalie, qui discutaient près de la porte en attendant le retour d'Edward, avaient assistés à toute la scène.

-Je vois que ses cauchemars n'ont pas cessés, souffla le médecin.

-Non, mais ils étaient beaucoup moins fréquent, répondit Rosalie sur le même ton. Par contre, c'est la première fois que je la vois se calmer aussi vite. Même Emmett passe souvent plus d'une heure à la rassurer avant qu'elle n'arrive seulement à arrêter de pleurer.

-Ils ont l'air d'avoir une certaine influence l'un sur l'autre, renchérit Jasper qui venait de les rejoindre. En allant les chercher pour le dîner, j'ai trouvé Edward au piano, un sourire aux lèvres, et Bella qui dansait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Et quand la musique s'est tût, ils ont tout les deux éclatés d'un rire franc et complice.

-Mmh, ils sont tous les deux en train de passer une étape importante. A nous de les soutenir sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, conclut Carlisle en voyant Edward se lever.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il innocemment à son fils.

-Mmh ? Oh, Bella a fait un cauchemar, je l'ai rassuré et elle s'est rendormie. Tiens, voilà ton livre papa, dit Edward en tendant l'ouvrage à son père. Mais il se figea en voyant les visages pris de stupeur des trois personnes qui l'entouraient. Ben quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Tu dis qu'elle s'est rendormie ? répéta Jasper en tendant le cou pour voir Bella de là où il était.

-Oui, elle s'est calmée et rendormie. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bizarre à cela ?

-Edward, commença Carlisle, cela fait plusieurs années que Bella fait des cauchemars et c'est en partie à cause de cela qu'elle a commencé à venir régulièrement à l'hôpital.

-Veux-tu que je te raconte notre histoire ? Demanda Emmett que Rosalie était allé chercher à la cuisine.

-Si cela ne te dérange pas, oui, j'aimerais comprendre, le remercia le jeune homme.

Ils s'installèrent tous dans la cuisine, pendant qu'Emmett commençait :

-Il y a sept ans, ma mère est tombée malade au début de l'année. Nous ne nous sommes pas inquiétés, il lui arrivait souvent d'être souffrante à la fin de l'hiver. Ce n'est qu'au mois de mai que nous avons commencé à nous poser des questions. Nos parents nous ont alors avoués qu'elle souffrait d'un cancer généralisé depuis deux ans. Bella a accusé le coup et elle a tout fait pour faciliter les derniers mois de ma mère, presque au détriment de ses études. Elle n'avait que seize ans. Moi, je venais d'an avoir dix-huit et j'ai passé mon temps entre les salles de sports où je déverser ma colère et les casses automobiles où je trouvais des pièces pour retaper de vieilles voitures. En juillet, l'état de maman s'est dégradé et en août, c'est Bella qui l'a emmenée aux urgences. Elle est décédée le quatorze août dans les bras de ma sœur qui n'avait pas voulu la laisser seule ce jour-là.

Il soupira.

-Comme toujours, elle s'est montrée forte et elle a repris l'école deux semaines plus tard. Elle a insisté pour que je parte à l'université, arguant qu'elle s'en sortirait bien mieux si elle n'avait que Charlie a gérer pendant la semaine, se souvint-il avec un sourire. Mon père, Charlie, a eu du mal à s'en remettre. Il s'est plongé corps et âme dans son boulot de flic, qu'il avait délaissé depuis quelques mois. L'année scolaire s'est déroulée tranquillement et Bella a été diplômée. Elle s'était inscrite en littérature à la fac de Seattle. Je n'arrêtais pas de lui répéter de s'inscrire en musicologie, mais elle me répondait que sans maman, cela n'avait plus aucun intérêt.

Edward fronça les sourcils.

-Bella joue du violon depuis qu'elle a huit ans, précisa Emmett. Ma mère jouait de l'alto et à elles deux, elles nous faisaient souvent des mini-concerts à la maison. Lorsqu'elle est morte, Bella n'a plus touché son violon pendant des mois. Ce n'est qu'à Noël, quand Charlie lui a demandé de jouer le morceau favori de Renée qu'elle l'a ressorti. Et après avoir joué, elle a pleuré pendant une heure dans nos bras. Après ça, elle allait beaucoup mieux. Elle a donc été diplômée et préparait son emménagement sur le campus quand c'est arrivé. J'avais trouvé un petit boulot dans un garage à côté de la fac et j'étais donc resté à Seattle pendant les grandes vacances. Bella était partie faire quelques courses pendant que Charlie regardait un match à la télé. Quand elle est rentrée, elle l'a trouvé étendu sur le sol devant le canapé, une main sur la poitrine, suffoquant. Elle a appelé les secours et lui a fait un massage cardiaque, mais ca n'a pas suffit. Quand je suis rentré en urgence une heure plus tard, je les ai vus emmener le corps. Bella était prostrée dans un angle du salon et dès que quelqu'un approchait, elle se débattait et se mettait à hurler. Ce n'est qu'après m'avoir reconnu, qu'elle m'a laissée la prendre dans mes bras. Nous étions le treize août.

Elle était anéantie. Pour elle, la fac c'était fini. Elle est restée cloitrée pendant deux semaines. La veille de la reprise des cours à la fac, elle est sortit de sa chambre, m'a regardée et m'a dit : « Emmett, qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Tu devrais être sur le campus à fêter la rentrée avec tes copains » Et puis elle est descendue se faire à manger. Elle m'a appris ce soir-là qu'elle ne voulait plus aller à la fac et qu'elle comptait se trouver du boulot ici à Forks « pour rester près d'eux, pour le moment », ce sont ces paroles. Je suis donc partit poursuivre mes études et je suis revenu dix jours plus tard pour son anniversaire. Elle avait trouvé un poste de secrétaire à mi-temps au Conservatoire grâce à M Clearwater qui était un grand ami de papa. Je n'ai su que bien plus tard qu'elle faisait des cauchemars. En fait, jusqu'à ce que Carlisle m'appelle, je ne me doutais de rien. Ce n'est qu'en janvier, après une énième chute et arrivée aux urgences qu'il m'a appelé. Elle ne tenait plus debout. Toutes les nuits, elle cauchemardait et n'arrivait pas à se rendormir. Après plusieurs mois à ce régime, avec seulement deux ou trois heures de sommeil par nuit, son corps l'a lâché. Elle est tombée dans les escaliers du Conservatoire et s'est fracturé la jambe. J'ai prévenu la fac que je serais absent pendant un certain temps et je suis resté à la maison pour m'occuper d'elle. C'est alors que j'ai vu l'ampleur des dégâts. Toutes les nuits, elle faisait le même cauchemar, où elle revoyait mourir Renée, puis Charlie. Il me fallait ensuite la moitié de la nuit pour la calmer et faire en sorte qu'elle se repose, car jamais, jamais, elle n'a pût redormir après un cauchemar. Quand ils lui ont enlevé son plâtre, j'ai repris les cours en faisant beaucoup plus d'aller et retour à la maison. Je dormais avec elle le weekend et ça avait l'air d'aller mieux. Mais elle a replongé à la fin juillet. Elle m'a confié que ses cauchemars avaient changés. Ce n'était plus nos parents qu'elle voyait mourir mais moi. Alors j'ai posé trois semaines de congés et je les ai passés avec elle, à la maison. Le onze août, elle a fermé toute la maison à clé, nous enfermant tout les deux à l'intérieur. Elle m'a interdit d'en sortir jusqu'au surlendemain. Je suis resté avec elle, j'ai apaisé ses peurs. Lorsque nous nous sommes réveillés le treize, elle avait un magnifique sourire. Le premier depuis deux ans. A partir de là, elle a doucement repris goût à la vie. Elle a continué à travailler au Conservatoire, où elle a été embauchée à temps plein. Elle s'y épanouissait vraiment et en plus elle pouvait utiliser les locaux pendant ses pauses pour jouer du violon.

A la rentée suivante, je débutais ma dernière année de fac. Je l'ai invitée à me rejoindre pour son anniversaire et nous sommes allés à une fête étudiante. C'est là qu'elle a rencontrée Jacob, il était en deuxième année de mécanique, le même cursus que moi, et on s'entendait bien. Ils ont commencé à se fréquenter et quand Bella l'a invité chez nous à Noël, j'avais compris. Lui savait que nous avions perdu nos parents coup sur coup, mais il n'a jamais montré de pitié. Au contraire, au début il l'a forcé à se dépasser, en la faisant sortir, en l'emmenant voir les amis de Charlie à la réserve Quileute, dont il est originaire. A ce moment-là, elle faisait encore des cauchemars quatre ou cinq fois par semaine. Et puis ça s'est estompé et elle n'en faisait quasiment plus, peut-être un ou deux par mois mais pas plus. Jusqu'à il y a deux mois, où elle a recommencé à en faire régulièrement. Au point que Jacob doit m'appeler pour que je vienne la calmer.

Arrêtant de parler, il fixa le canapé où était étendue sa sœur.

-Voilà Edward, maintenant tu connais toute l'histoire. Tu comprends donc que quand tu as affirmé qu'elle s'était rendormie, cela nous a choqué, dit Jasper.

-Wow ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour vous deux, Emmett, dit Edward, et dans ses yeux on pouvait voir qu'il le pensait vraiment. Excuse-moi, mais qui d'autre est au courant de toute l'histoire ? Parce que je ne voudrais pas faire de boulettes à l'avenir.

-Et bien, commença Alice, nous l'avons tous appris à des moments et pour des raisons différentes.

-C'est la première fois que je déballe tout de cette manière, en une seule fois. Et seules les personnes ici présentes sont au courant de la totalité.

-Et Jacob ?

-Jacob sait seulement que nos parents sont morts tous les deux au mois d'août et que Bella fait des cauchemars à cause de cela. Il ne s'est jamais intéressé à plus et Bella ne voulait pas lui en parler. Je suppose qu'elle ne voulait pas l'embêter plus avec ça.

-Et oui, la devise de Bella, c'est « les autres d'abord et moi après », dit Alice en grimaçant.

La plupart des personnes présentes rirent doucement, d'autres eurent un sourire triste, comme Emmett et Carlisle.

Esmée se leva et débarrassa les tasses qu'elle avait resservies pendant le monologue d'Emmett. Se faisant, elle appela son mari.

-Carlisle, nous allons y aller. Il commence à être tard.

-Oui bien sûr, répondit doucement celui-ci, sortant de ses pensées.

-Nous aussi Jazz ?

-Oui, ma Lice.

-Emmett ?

-On prend les affaires de Bella et on y va.

Ils se levèrent tous et commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires et prendre leurs manteaux.

-Rose ? appela doucement Emmett.

-Oui mon chéri ?

-Je ne trouve pas le sac de Bella, ni ses clés.

-Attends je vais voir en haut.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle redescendit, les mains vides.

-Zut, grogna Emmett, elle a dû les laisser dans sa voiture et Jacob est partit avec.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Edward.

-Nous ne trouvons pas les clés de Bella et nous n'avons pas la place pour la faire dormir à la maison, répondit Rosalie.

-Vous n'avez qu'à l'installer en haut et je la ramènerais chez elle demain matin.

-Vrai, ça te dérange pas ?

-Puisque je te le propose !

Soulagé, Emmett souleva sa sœur et, guidé par Edward, il alla l'installer dans une des chambres vides à l'étage. En redescendant, il remercia le jeune homme et lui donna son numéro de téléphone.

-On ne sait jamais, dit-il avec un sourire triste.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Em, elle est entre de bonne mains, dit Rosalie.

A ce commentaire, Edward sentit ses joues le chauffer. Etait-il donc si facile à déchiffrer ?

Une fois que tous furent partit, il monta à l'étage. Avant de se rendre dans sa chambre, il passa voir son invitée et resta à la contempler pendant plusieurs minutes. De sa vie, jamais une femme ne lui avait parût aussi belle. Jamais il n'en avait connût d'aussi forte et aussi fragile à la fois. Et jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de la tenir dans ses bras et de la serrer contre lui comme il l'avait fait plus tôt dans la soirée. Sur le moment il avait voulu aller chercher son frère pour qu'il la réveille, mais quand elle avait ouvert les yeux en poussant un cri, ça avait été plus fort que lui, il s'était précipité à son côté et l'avait rassurée. Elle s'était accrochée à sa chemise comme à une bouée. Au bout d'un moment, ses sanglots s'étaient tus et sa respiration était devenue plus régulière. Il avait attendu quelques minutes avant de la lâcher pour être sûr qu'elle soit endormie, mais aussi pour savourer de la tenir contre lui.

Et là, cette nuit, devant ce lit, il avait l'impression de contempler un ange. S'arrachant à sa contemplation, il s'obligea à passer par la salle de bain et à s'asperger le visage d'eau froide avant d'aller se coucher.


	12. Chapter 12

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Bella se réveilla, elle ne reconnut pas la pièce où elle se trouvait. En se levant, elle s'aperçût qu'elle avait dormi toute habillée. Mais où était-elle donc ? Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre et se tapa le petit-doigt de pied dans le montant du lit.

-Aie, mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi maladroite, s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. Aussitôt elle sût où elle était. Clopin-clopant, elle se dirigea vers l'escalier et le descendit. Guidée par l'odeur des œufs et du bacon, elle entra dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour, dit-elle timidement.

-Bonjour. Petit-déjeuner ?

-Euh, oui, merci.

-Que prends-tu d'habitude ? demanda Edward amusé devant son air perplexe.

-Un toast et un café ? répondit-elle, peu sûre d'elle devant la nourriture qui remplissait le bar.

-C'est tout ? s'exclama-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment du matin. Même si là, j'avoue que tout ça me fait envie.

-Et bien, sers-toi, n'hésites pas, dit-il en s'asseyant et en se servant un verre de jus d'orange.

Elle fit donc de même et commença à grignoter un pancake. Elle l'accompagna ensuite de bacon et d'œuf sur le plat. Elle but ensuite un café avant de prendre une poire.

-Et bien, pour quelqu'un qui ne déjeune pas d'habitude, tu as bon appétit ! rit Edward.

-C'est de ta faute, contra-t-elle, les joues rouges en baissant les yeux. Fallait pas cuisiner j'ai horreur de gâcher.

-Ah mais je te rassure, je ne gâche rien, tu verras.

Effectivement, vingt minutes plus tard, il ne restait plus rien sur la table, à part les fruits dans la corbeille. Encore que leur nombre avait diminué.

-Wow, tu manges toujours autant ?

-Le matin, oui, même si aujourd'hui j'ai quand même un peu forcé. Ne sachant pas ce que tu prenais, j'ai doublé mes doses habituelles et comme je n'aime pas gâcher moi non plus, je me suis un peu forcé.

-Un peu ?

-A peine un œuf et deux toasts de plus ? dit-il avec un air d'enfant pris en faute.

-Et bien, il vaut mieux t'avoir en photo qu'en pension !

-Que veux-tu, c'est comme ça. Esmée a fait de vraies économies quand je me suis installé à Seattle.

-En parlant d'installation, peux-tu me dire ce que je fais encore ici ?

-Emmett voulait te ramener hier soir, mails ils n'ont pas réussi à trouver tes clés. J'ai donc proposé de t'installer en haut et de te ramener ce matin.

-Merci, c'est très gentil de ta part, surtout que l'on ne se connait pratiquement pas.

-Les amis d'Alice sont mes amis, déclara-t-il. Quand veux-tu rentrer chez toi ?

-Dès que tu es prêt. J'avais laissé mon sac avec mon portable et mes clés dans la voiture et Jacob doit commencer à s'inquiéter.

-Ok, je me change et on y va.

Pendant qu'Edward s'habillait, Bella débarrassa la table et fit la vaisselle. Quand il redescendit, la cuisine était entièrement rangée.

-Dis donc, tu es une vrai fée du logis, rigola-t-il.

-Non, mais je ne supporte pas de laisser quelque chose en désordre.

-Merci en tout cas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour avoir fait la vaisselle, je comptais la faire à mon retour, mais je pourrais me mettre directement au piano en rentrant grâce à toi. Allez, on y va ?

-Go ! répondit-elle en finissant d'enfiler ses chaussures.

Elle le guida jusqu'à son immeuble et lui proposa de monter. Arrivée devant sa porte, elle toqua et attendit que Jacob vienne ouvrir. Elle recommença. Personne ne vint.

-Il doit être encore chez « Emily », dit-elle en grimaçant sur le prénom.

-Est-ce que tu as son numéro ? Nous pourrions l'appeler.

-Non, je ne le connais pas, il est juste enregistrer dans mon portable. Et celui-ci est...

-Dans la voiture ! Bien que faisons-nous maintenant ?

-Allons voir Emmett. Il a un double de mes clés.

-Ok, c'est partit.

Une fois chez son frère, Bella expliqua à celui-ci que Jacob n'était pas encore rentré et qu'elle avait besoin du double de l'appartement. Celui-ci la lui donna, tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe qu'il aurait une sérieuse discussion avec son employé le lendemain.

Bella et Edward repartirent donc vers l'appartement de celle-ci. Une fois entré, elle lui proposa un café qu'il accepta. Pendant qu'il coulait, elle alla écouter un message sur le répondeur.

« Bella, salut c'est Ben. Je suis désolé mais je préfère que tu le saches par moi. Jacob est au poste. Tu pourrais passer, s'il te plait ? Appelles moi quand tu auras ce message. A plus Bells. »

-Non, mais c'est pas vrai, dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil et en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

-Bella. Bella! appela Edward. Quand elle le regarda, surprise de le voir, il continua : vas te changer. Ensuite on appellera au poste et on verra ce qu'i faire.

-Oui, merci Edward. Merci d'être là, lui dit-elle en lui serrant la main.

-De rien, allez, file !

-Merci, les tasses sont dans le placard au dessus de l'évier, lui lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Bella prit des affaires propres et passa à la salle de bain. Elle prit une douche rapide, s'habilla et se regarda dans le miroir pendant qu'elle brossait ses cheveux. Ce qu'elle vit la fit sourire : une jeune femme brune la regardait, avec des yeux pétillants et un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Ayant fini de se coiffer, elle sortit de la salle d'eau et alla retrouver Edward. Elle prit le téléphone au passage et se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Elle composa rapidement le numéro du poste de police.

-Tu connais le numéro par cœur ?

-C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus rapide pour joindre mon père à l'époque.

-Vu comme ça...

-Allo ? Bella Swan à l'appareil. Je voudrais parler au chef Cheney, s'il vous plait.

-...

-J'attends, merci.

-...

-Ben, c'est Bella, salut. Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

-...

-Pardon ? s'exclama-t-elle. Dans ma voiture ? Tu es sûr ?

-...

-Ben, dis moi, j'ai besoin de savoir : il n'était pas seul, n'est-ce pas ?

-...

-D'accord, je te remercie. Je passe dans une heure environ au poste. A tout à l'heure.

En raccrochant, elle se tourna vers Edward :

-Désolé, je vais encore avoir besoin de toi : tu pourrais me laisser seule et revenir me chercher pour m'emmener au poste dans une heure ? Je sais que c'est un peu bizarre, mais...

-Non, pas de problème. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je repasse dans une heure. Mais j'ai une question : que vas-tu faire pendant ce temps ?

-Le ménage que je n'ai pas fait depuis longtemps, répondit-elle avec un éclair dans le regard.

Edward la quitta et Bella retourna dans sa chambre. Elle sortit une grosse valise de l'armoire et entreprit d'y jeter des vêtements pêle-mêle. Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus de place, elle prit des sacs poubelles et continua. Elle passa ensuite à la salle de bain, puis au salon et enfin à la cuisine. Au bout de quarante-cinq minutes de ce labeur, elle sortit la valise et tous les sacs sur le palier. Elle rentra une dernière fois dans l'appartement, réajusta sa tenue, prit la clé qu'Emmett lui avait prêté et sortit attendre Edward devant l'immeuble. Deux minutes plus tard, il arrêtait sa Volvo devant elle.

-En route, dit-elle en essayant de sourire.

-A vos ordres, chef ! Répondit-il pour la dérider. Et ca fonctionna, elle éclata de rire. Dieu qu'il aimait ce rire, il lui semblait que c'était le plus beau son du monde. Le trajet se fit en silence, mais calme et détendu. Arrivé au poste, Bella se raidit.

-Veux-tu que je t'accompagne ?

-Non. Merci Edward, tu as fait beaucoup pour moi aujourd'hui, et hier soir. Ce que je vais faire maintenant, je dois le faire seule. Cela fait trop longtemps que je repousse l'échéance.

-Très bien. Dans tout les cas, je te vois demain au Conservatoire ?

-Bien sûr. Elle s'approcha de lui, hésitante, puis lui fit une bise sur la joue. A demain.

Cela sonna comme un rendez-vous. Edward la regarda quitter la voiture comme dans un rêve. Mais il en sortit rapidement en la voyant passer la porte marquée « POLICE ». Il démarra et rentra chez lui, se mettant au piano tout de suite, comme il le lui avait dit plus tôt.


	13. Chapter 13

**Allez, un petit dernier pour aujourd'hui.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **OOO**

Elle avait osé l'embrasser. Oh, une simple bise sur la joue, mais quand même. Il y a deux semaines, elle ne le connaissait pas et voilà qu'aujourd'hui elle venait de dormir chez lui, avait déjeuné, rit avec lui et qu'elle lui avait fait une bise sur la joue. Mais que se passait-il ? Où était la Bella Swan timide, effacée qu'elle était d'habitude ? Et bien, il faut croire qu'elle était partie en même temps que Jacob la veille. Et maintenant, il allait sortir complètement de sa vie, se dit-elle, déterminée, en poussant la porte du poste de police.

-Bonjour Mark, je voudrais voir Ben, s'il vous plait.

-Bonjour Bella. Il t'attend dans son bureau. Vas-y.

-Merci.

Et elle se dirigea vers l'ancien bureau de son père. Elle toqua doucement à la porte et l'ouvrit lorsqu'une voix masculine lui répondit d'entrer.

-Salut Ben !

-Eh, salut Bells ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Assez bien, et toi ? Et Angie ?

-Tout le monde va bien, mais elle t'a réclamée. Si tu pouvais passer la voir dans la semaine...

-Pas de problème, c'était prévu...

-Bells, je suis désolé de t'avoir appelé tout à l'heure. Jacob a essayé d'appeler Billy, mais il n'est pas joignable. Il doit être encore à la pêche.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je préfère l'apprendre ici et de toi que par les rumeurs qui vont courir dans la ville d'ici la fin de la journée. Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

-Il semblerait que Jacob soit allé boire un coup en ville hier soir et nous l'avons retrouvé nu sur le parking du magasin d'alimentation et ..., il hésita.

-Et...?

-Et il n'était pas seul, Bella, il était avec Jessica Stanley. Ils ont tout les deux été arrêtés pour exhibitionnisme, attentat à la pudeur et ivresse sur la voie publique. Je suis désolé, Bells.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je pense que cela devait arriver un jour ou l'autre. Il vaut peut-être mieux que ça se passe comme ça... Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

-Tu es sûre de toi ?

-Oui, je dois lui parler. Est-ce que je pourrais récupérer ma voiture après ?

-Ca ne devrait pas poser de problème. Viens, il est derrière, dit Ben en se levant.

Elle le suivit jusqu'à une petite cellule où Jacob était assis.

-Jacob, tu as de la visite.

Ce dernier releva la tête et fit la grimace quand il reconnut sa petite-amie, qui venait d'entrer et de s'assoir sur le banc.

-Bella.

-Jacob.

-Je suis désolé, tu sais, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. C'était juste une fois et puis elle a été là au bon moment...

-Juste une fois ? Elle avait crié. Mais pour qui tu me prends ? Tu crois que je ne vois pas ton manège depuis deux mois ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris quand tu m'as plantée le soir de mon anniversaire ? Tu me déçois Jake, dit-elle en lui tournant le dos pour s'éloigner.

Il tendit le bras pour la retenir.

-Bells !

-Ne me touche pas ! hurla-t-elle, ce qui fit revenir Ben dans la pièce. Je vais récupérer ma voiture et toutes mes clés, Jacob, et je ne veux plus te voir à l'appartement. Tes affaires t'attendent sur le palier.

-Mais...

-Mais rien du tout. Et dans ma grande bonté d'âme, je te laisse le soin de tout expliquer à Emmett, peut-être que comme-ça, il ne t'arrachera pas la tête. Adieu Jacob, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte que Ben venait d'ouvrir. Une fois dans le couloir, elle se mit à trembler. Son ami la prit par les épaules et la ramena à son bureau.

-Ca va ?

-Oui. Enfin, je crois.

-Dis, tu as vraiment mis toutes ses affaires dehors? demanda Ben avec un sourire.

-Tout est sur le palier dans une valise et des sacs poubelles.

-Wow, rappelles moi de ne pas te mettre en colère !

-T'inquiètes, tu ne risques rien, sourit-elle. Plus grave, elle poursuivit : Ben j'aimerais récupérer les clés de l'appartement dans ses affaires personnelles.

\- Bien sûr, attends-moi, je reviens.

Quelques instants plus tard, il rentra dans la pièce avec une corbeille contenant plusieurs trousseaux de clés, un portefeuille et un sac à main. Elle trouva rapidement les clés de sa voiture puis commença à démonter la clé de chez elle du trousseau de son ex-compagnon. Une fois fait, elle vérifia qu'elle n'oubliait rien dans la pièce et sortit.

-Merci d'avoir été là, Ben.

-De rien. Tu rentres directement ?

-Non, je vais aller rendre le double de l'appart à Emmett avant. Et puis j'irais peut-être faire un tour à Port-Angeles le temps qu'il ramasse ses affaires.

-Ok, prends soin de toi, Bells. Je dois les relâcher dans une heure environ, dit Ben en l'étreignant à nouveau.

-T'en fais pas. Et je passerais voir Angéla, disons mardi après le boulot ?

-Pas de problème. Rentre bien.

-Merci Ben.

Et elle se dirigea vers son véhicule, un Skoda Roomster noir. Une fois installé sur le siège conducteur, elle pencha la tête en arrière, la laissant reposer sur l'appui-tête, et, fermant les yeux, poussa un gros soupir. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Il y a encore quelques jours, elle riait, avait un petit-ami et pensait être heureuse. Et aujourd'hui, voilà qu'elle était célibataire. Et elle se sentait soulagée. C'était étrange.

Après quelques minutes à savourer le calme ambiant, elle chercha son sac à main. Elle le trouva sous le siège passager et vérifia qu'il ne manquait rien. Avant de démarrer, elle appela son frère pour le prévenir qu'elle allait passer lui rendre sa clé. Une fois arrivé chez lui, elle descendit de voiture tranquillement. Elle remarqua alors qu'Emmett et Rosalie se tenait à la porte, se soutenant mutuellement, et lui lançaient des regards pleins de compassion.

-Ben quoi, qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

-Tu vas bien ? demanda Rose en la détaillant du regard.

Elle prit un instant pour réfléchir à la question, puis répondit avec un léger sourire :

-Oui, je vais bien.

-Tu es sûre ? demanda son frère.

-Oui, Em, je vais bien. Et bizarrement, je me sens aussi soulagée.

-Soulagée ?

-Oui, je ne sais pas de quoi, mais cela me fait me sentir bien. Tiens, voilà le double de mon appartement. Je crois que je vais aller me balader à Port-Angeles pendant quelques heures, dit-elle en faisant une bise sur la joue de son frère.

-Bells, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Jacob ? pleurnicha-t-il.

-Plus rien. Il est en cellule pour attentat à la pudeur entre autres. Et lorsqu'il en sortira, il n'aura plus qu'à aller chercher ses affaires, _toutes_ ses affaires, sur le palier. Et j'ai récupéré toutes mes clés sur son trousseau. Maintenant, pour le travail, c'est à toi de voir, mais sache que moi je ne veux plus avoir affaire à lui. Pour n'importe quelle raison ! assena-t-elle.

-Ok, ok, Bells, pas de souci ! Je m'occuperais de ça demain. Mais toi, tu veux qu'on t'accompagne à Port-Angeles ?

-Non c'est bon. J'ai envie d'être un peu seule. Je vais aller me balader du côté du parc. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je garde mon portable sur moi et je t'appelle dès que je suis rentrée, lui dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Allez, lâches-la, maintenant, dit Rosalie avec un sourire. C'est mon tour.

Après un dernier câlin collectif, Bella remonta dans sa voiture et partit vers la ville voisine. Arrivée à destination, elle se gara en bordure du parc municipal. Elle aimait venir s'y ressourcer et se rappeler les moments qu'elle y passait avec sa mère, à discuter de tout et de rien après qu'elles soient allées au magasin de musique ensemble.


	14. Chapter 14

Après avoir déambulée dans les allées du parc pendant plus d'une heure, Bella rentra chez elle, conduisant tranquillement, l'esprit serein. Arrivée en bas de son immeuble, un doute la tarauda : et si Jacob était encore là, devant sa porte, à attendre qu'elle rentre ? Craintive, elle resta enfermée dans sa voiture et appela Emmett. Au bout de plusieurs sonneries, elle tomba sur le répondeur de son frère et raccrocha. Elle essaya ensuite Jasper, mais se rappela qu'il devait emmener Alice en virée toute la journée. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Monter seule ou attendre que son frère la rappelle? Et soudain, elle pensa à une autre personne : Edward. Après tout, il était près à l'accompagner au poste tout à l'heure. C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle composa son numéro.

-Allo ?

-Edward, c'est Bella.

-Bella ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, merci. C'est juste que...

-Oui ?

-J'ai peur de rentrer chez moi et que Jacob m'attende devant la porte.

-Ok, j'arrive. Où es-tu ?

-En bas de mon immeuble.

-Je suis là dans dix minutes.

Et effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, il toquait doucement sur la vitre de la voiture noire.

-Merci Edward, j'ai essayé de joindre Emmett mais il ne répond pas et je sais que Jasper n'est pas en ville et ...

-Eh ! Doucement, calme-toi, dit-il en la prenant aux épaules et en la regardant dans les yeux. Bella, ça va aller ! Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas là. Allez viens, ne reste pas dehors.

Elle souffla un grand coup avant de lui répondre :

-Oui, tu as raison. Merci Edward.

Ils montèrent alors à l'appartement de la jeune femme. Le palier était désert mais une feuille était accrochée sur la porte.

 _« Je suis désolé de ce que je t'ai fait. Jacob »_

De rage, elle arracha le mot et le froissa. Puis elle respira un grand coup et se tourna vers le jeune homme qui l'avait accompagné.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Volontiers, répondit-il alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte.

-Chaud ou froid ?

-Si tu as du thé, ce serait parfait.

-Tu as une préférence?

-Parce qu'en plus tu as du choix ? s'étonna-t-il en la rejoignant à la cuisine après avoir posé son manteau sur le canapé.

-Vert, noir, aromatisé ou non... Choisis, je suis une grande consommatrice de thé, expliqua-t-elle.

-Un thé noir nature m'ira très bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'installaient tous les deux sur le canapé, une tasse de thé à la main et une assiette de gâteau sur la table basse. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, de leurs vies avant l'arrivée d'Edward à Forks, de leurs familles, de leurs loisirs, des instruments qu'ils pratiquaient et des morceaux qu'ils aimaient jouer.

Relevant la tête, Edward s'aperçut que la nuit commencée à tomber.

-Je vais te laisser te reposer.

-Oh, il est déjà si tard ? Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je suis désolé de t'avoir accaparé de la sorte.

-Tu t'excuse beaucoup trop, Bella. Cela m'a vraiment fait plaisir de discuter avec toi cet après-midi. Je recommencerais volontiers.

-On peut refaire ça demain, si tu veux, déclara-t-elle en rougissant.

-J'en serais ravi.

-On se retrouve dans la section des cordes ? Je joue toujours un peu pendant ma pause. Troisième salle à droite dans le couloir...

-De gauche, je sais je t'ai déjà entendu. On se voit là-bas vers 12h30, alors ?

-C'est entendu. A demain Edward.

-A demain Bella, répondit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui, Bella se laissa tomber au sol, ahurie, en posant sa main sur la joue qu'il avait effleuré de ses lèvres. Sa peau la picotait encore, plus de cinq minutes après, et alors qu'elle repensait à toutes les choses dont ils avaient discutés, son téléphone sonna, la sortant de ses rêveries.

-Allo ?

- _Bells, tu vas bien ? Ca fait des heures que tu aurais dû m'appeler !_

-Désolé Em. Quand je suis rentré de Port-Angeles, j'ai eu la trouille que Jake soit encore devant ma porte à m'attendre. J'ai essayé de te joindre, mais tu ne répondais pas et Jazz et Alice était sortis de la ville. Alors j'ai appelé Edward, et il m'a tenu compagnie toute l'après-midi. Il vient seulement de partir.

 _-Edward ? Le cousin d'Alice ?_

 _-_ Tu en connais d'autre ?

- _Non, mais on ne le connait presque pas, Bells..._

-Ce qui ne t'as pas empêché de me laisser chez lui pour la nuit, je te rappelle.

 _-Vrai. Excuse-moi. Je suis désolé, je suis juste inquiet pour toi. As-tu besoin que je vienne cette nuit ?_

-Non, c'est bon Em, reste avec Rose. Ne mets pas ton couple à mal pour de simples cauchemars d'adolescente.

 _-Tu sais très bien que c'est plus que ça. Et Rose est tout à fait d'accord avec ça, c'est même elle qui me l'a proposé._

-Arrêtez de vous inquiéter pour moi, je vais bien. Je pense même que je me sens mieux que ces deux derniers mois. Je vais grignoter un morceau et après je vais me coucher. Je te promets de t'appeler si je me réveille Em, ok ?

 _-Ok, petite sœur. Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ? N'hésites pas cette nuit si tu as besoin._

-Tout va bien aller, frère de mon cœur, répondit Bella avec un sourire. Profites de ta soirée. Je te laisse, bye. Et elle raccrocha.

Après avoir déniché quelques restes dans le frigo, elle s'installa devant la télé pour regarder les infos. Au bout d'un moment, son esprit vagabonda vers Edward et ce qu'elle ressentait quand il était à côté d'elle. Lorsqu'il la regardait, elle se sentait belle, quand il la touchait, elle ressentait de légères décharges électriques. Quand il se tenait à côté d'elle, elle se sentait protégée. Et quand ils avaient discutés cet après-midi, elle avait découvert qu'ils avaient plus en commun que l'amour de la musique. Il était drôle, attentionné envers sa famille et ses amis, cultivé mais sans faire étalage de ses connaissances. Bref un homme parfait. Et en plus, comme l'avait fait remarquer Kate, il était bel homme, avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses magnifiques yeux émeraude.

Sortant de sa rêverie, elle débarrassa sa table et se prépara à aller se coucher. Après avoir enfilé un pyjama confortable, elle s'allongea sous sa couette et repensa à une paire d'yeux verts et à leur charmant propriétaire.

Lorsque son réveil sonna, le lendemain matin, Bella s'étira et se redressa, surprise d'avoir aussi bien dormi. Après avoir pris sa douche et s'être habillée, elle envoya un texto à Rose pour lui faire savoir qu'elle avait dormi toute la nuit et qu'elle s'était reposé. Une fois son café et son toast avalé, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour aller travailler.


	15. Chapter 15

**Et voilà la suite. Je suis désolée, mais j'ai moins de temps à moi le weekend.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **OOO**

En la voyant arrivé, Kate se dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de changer chez son amie. Bien sûr, elle avait déjà entendu les potins qui avaient fait le tour de la ville toute la journée d'hier. Mais elle trouvait que Bella ne ressemblait en rien à la fille trompée qui avait rompu avec son petit-ami la veille. Non, pour elle, Bella avait le visage radieux d'une femme libérée de son fardeau, et peut-être même, au fond des yeux, une petite lueur d'amour. Mais qui avait pût engendrer une telle transformation chez sa collègue ?

-Salut Kate !

-Salut Bella ! Comment vas-tu ce matin ?

-Aussi bien que possible après la journée d'hier. Je suppose que tu en as entendu parler ?

-Oui, comme tout le monde en ville. Ca a été cette nuit ?

-J'ai super bien dormi, d'une seule traite, jusqu'à ce matin.

-Et bien, tu vas être en super forme pour abattre la tonne de boulot que nous avons. Mme Tanya a demandé à ce que les fiches des professeurs soient finies pour la fin de la semaine. Elle aurait apparemment autre chose à nous faire faire la semaine prochaine.

-Ok, alors tu restes sur le secrétariat et je me mets sur les fiches tout de suite. Je commence les modifications papiers, comme ça après nous n'aurons plus qu'à enregistrer les changements informatiques.

-Bon, bonne chance, parce qu'il y a eu du mouvement cette année. Entre les mariages, les départs en retraite et les nouveaux arrivants, tu vas pouvoir t'en donner à cœur joie à tous leur courir après.

-Mouais, et bien je vais les prendre dans l'ordre et faire déjà ce que je connais. A tout à l'heure Kate. Je reviens pour ta pause déjeuner.

-Ok, à tout à l'heure.

Bella alla s'isoler dans une salle de cours vide. Elle prit les fiches de tous les professeurs du Conservatoire et commença à recopier les renseignements corrects sur des fiches neuves. Vers 11h, elle retrouva Kate au secrétariat pour la remplacer pendant sa pause déjeuné. Celle-ci partit retrouver son homme pour manger à l'extérieur. En revenant, une heure plus tard, elle retrouva une Bella un peu fébrile. Mettant cela sur les émotions de la veille, elle lui souhaita une bonne pause.

Bella partit presque en courant, son violon sous le bras. A peine arrivée dans la salle qui lui servait de refuge, elle déballa celui-ci et se mit à jouer tout ce qui lui passer par la tête. Colère, joie, tristesse, excitation s'exprimèrent sous son archet. Au bout de vingt minutes, ses doigts se calmèrent, la mélodie devint plus douce, elle repensa à ses parents, à ce qu'ils auraient voulu qu'elle fasse de sa vie : ne pas s'apitoyer sur son sort, chérir un homme qui l'aimerait en retour, passer du bon temps avec ses amis. C'est sur cette note joyeuse qu'elle arrêta de jouer quand elle entendit toquer à la porte.

-Coucou, c'est bon je ne te dérange pas ?

-Pas du tout, entre, j'avais fini de toute façon, répondit-elle en rangeant son instrument. Alors quoi de neuf depuis hier ?

-Pas grand chose, à vrai dire. Que veux-tu faire ?

-Et bien nous pouvons discuter d'Alice et Jasper pendant que j'avale mon sandwich et après nous verrons bien.

-Ok, alors que veux-tu savoir ?

-Comment se sont-ils rencontrés ? Ils n'en parlent jamais.

-Alice ne te l'a jamais dit ? S'étonna-t-il. J'ai connu Jazz pendant ma troisième année à Seattle. Il était étudiant en dernière année et menait une étude sur la musique auprès de personnes accueillis à l'hôpital suite à des accidents graves. Il avait contacté mon professeur, qui m'a envoyé à lui, pour faire des études en direct entre des patients et des musiciens, ainsi qu'avec différents instruments. Un jour, Alice est venu me chercher à la sortie de la fac, elle avait prévu un dîner dans un fastfood pour nous deux, suite à une petite virée shopping. J'étais en train de discuter avec Jazz et Rosalie quand elle est arrivée. Elle a tout de suite flashée sur Jasper et c'était réciproque. Avec Rose, on s'est demandé ce qui se passait. En moins de deux minutes, Alice avait embarqué Jasper dans sa voiture et on ne les a pas revus jusqu'au lendemain matin. Rosalie a commencé à s'inquiéter quand elle vu son frère partir avec un air béat sur le visage, mais quand je lui ai expliqué qu'il s'agissait de ma cousine, elle m'a proposée d'aller manger un morceau et de lui parler d'elle. Rose est très protectrice avec les gens qu'elle aime et ça empire avec le temps. Quand je suis parti à New-York, elle m'a fait une vie pour que je lui décrive mon appartement dans les moindres détails, pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre problème.

-Vous sortiez ensemble ?

-Non, nous étions seulement de très bons amis, et ça ne s'est jamais démenti.

-Et donc, Alice et Jasper ?

-Après avoir passé la soirée chacun de notre côté, nous nous sommes retrouvés avec Rose à attendre Jazz à l'entrée du campus le lendemain matin. Ils vivaient ensemble dans un petit appart et elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis la veille. Quand il est descendu de la voiture d'Alice après l'avoir embrassée, il est passé à côté de nous en nous disant « ben alors vous venez pas en cours ? » et il a disparu. On s'est regardé avec de grands yeux avec sa sœur. Depuis ils ne se lâchent plus.

-C'est effectivement plus un enlèvement qu'une histoire d'amour, sourit Bella. Je comprends qu'elle ne veuille pas trop s'en vanter.

Voyant qu'elle avait fini son minuscule sandwich, il l'interrogea :

-Peux-tu m'en dire plus sur Emmett et Rose ? J'étais à New-York quand ils se dont rencontrés et mis à part que c'est l'homme parfait à ses yeux, Rosalie n'a rien voulu me dire sur lui.

-Et bien, par où commencer ? Emmett a toujours été très protecteur avec moi. Etant de deux ans mon ainé, il a toujours tout essayé avant moi et me sortait toutes sortes d'arguments pour que je fasse ou que j'évite telle ou telle chose. Le vélo, par exemple. C'est lui qui m'a expliqué comment faire, mais pas avant d'avoir obligé nos parents à m'acheter un casque et des protections. Et il avait raison. Quand j'ai revu mes protèges-genoux de l'époque, quelques années plus tard, je l'ai tout simplement béni : ils étaient complètement éraflés, il y en avait même un qui était fendu, c'est pour te dire. Il m'a évité beaucoup de mauvais coups et de déceptions. Il faut dire que je n'ai jamais été sportive alors que lui, c'est tout l'inverse: il ne jurait que par la dépense physique. A l'adolescence, il faisait partie des équipes de basket et de football, et il écumait les salles de sport quand il ne bricolait pas la voiture de ma mère. Celle de mon père lui était interdite puisque c'était sa voiture de patrouille. Quand il n'a plus rien eu à faire sur le véhicule de maman, il a commencé à écumer les casses pour réparer la vieille Chevrolet à plateau que mon père nous avait acheté pour plus tard. Avec le bouche à oreilles, il s'était fait une petite réputation et il arrivait à mettre de l'argent de côté en dépannant les voisins. Quand j'ai eu seize ans, il m'a offert la Chevrolet. Avec ses économies, il s'était acheté une petite Jeep et avez refait ma Chevy a neuf. Elle soupira. Quand maman est morte, il a accusé le coup. Il est parti à Seattle comme prévu, mais il ne revenait pas tout les weekends, comme si ça lui faisait mal de revenir là où elle n'était plus. Je pense qu'en plus il s'est senti coupable de m'avoir laissé m'occuper d'elle presque toute seule. Mais c'était bien, nous étions bien toutes les deux, dans notre monde. Les seuls moments où elle semblait plus légère c'est quand je lui jouais du violon ou que nous parlions musique. Lui n'aurait jamais pu le faire. Moi j'en étais heureuse. Bien sûr, ça a été dur après, mais elle m'avait fait promettre de s'occuper de ses deux hommes, alors j'ai encouragé Emmett à vivre sa vie sur le campus. L'année d'après c'était au tour de papa. Em avait trouvé un job à côté de la fac alors il ne rentrait que les weekends. Quand Charlie a fait une attaque, je suis devenue hystérique. Il n'y a qu'Emmett qui a réussit à me calmer. Depuis, il est mon roc. En fait, depuis que je suis petite, c'est toujours vers lui que je me suis tournée quand j'avais un problème, mais à partir de ce moment-là, il a pris une importance considérable dans mon existence. Je n'avais plus que lui comme famille. Si je le perdais je n'avais plus rien, et il a compris ce que je ressentais quand je me suis cassée la jambe. A partir de ce jour-là, nous sommes devenus vraiment complices. Quand il m'a invité à Seattle en septembre, je savais qu'il voulait que je voie d'autres têtes. Il n'avait pas pensé que j'allais vraiment rencontrer quelqu'un ce soir-là. Quand Jake a eu fini ses études, Emmett l'a embauché au garage. Il a emménagé chez moi et c'est lors d'un repas pour fêter ça qu'Em et Rose se sont rencontrés. J'avais invité Alice et Jasper à venir mangé avec nous à l'appartement et Jazz m'avait demandé si sa sœur pouvait les accompagner. Emmett était en train de jouer sur la Wii avec Jake quand ils sont arrivés. Quand il a posé les yeux sur elle, c'était trop tard, elle lui avait volé son cœur et sa langue. On ne l'a pas entendu de toute la soirée, il bavait presque devant elle. Rosalie était gênée. Dès qu'elle croisait le regard de mon nigaud de frère, elle virait au rouge écrevisse et n'arrêtait pas de parler avec Alice pour meubler la conversation. Ce n'est qu'au moment de partir qu'Emmett a retrouvé l'usage de la parole, en demandant à Rosalie s'il pouvait la raccompagner chez elle. Ils nous ont quittés sans nous saluer. Ali et Jazz sont restés scotchés sur le pas de la porte, pendant que Jake et moi étions écroulés de rire. Pendant les semaines qui ont suivis, Emmett lui a fait une cour assidue, lui offrant des fleurs, l'emmenant au restaurant ou au cinéma, sans jamais la pousser. Si elle voulait juste aller se promener, il l'emmenait au parc. Si elle voulait être tranquille, il lui fichait la paix. Je pense que c'est ce qui a décidé Rose : il était à l'écoute de ses moindres désirs, et en même temps, il osait lui dire ce que lui voulait pour leur relation. Il ne lui a jamais caché qu'un jour il l'épouserait, mais qu'il ne savait pas encore quand. Pour ce que je sais, ça convient très bien à Rosalie pour le moment. Je peux te confier un secret ?

Pendant son monologue, ils s'étaient levés et avaient rejoint le secrétariat.

-Bien sûr. Je te promets de le garder pour moi.

-Je sais qu'ils essaient d'avoir un bébé. Rose nous l'a annoncé il y a quinze jours, aux thermes. Même si je le sais depuis bien plus longtemps que ça, puisqu'avec Emmett on ne se cache plus rien.

-Je pense que ce serait une bonne chose pour eux. Ils sont vraiment complémentaires, tout comme Jasper et Alice.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Alice ? demanda Kate en arrivant près d'eux avec une pile de dossier.

-On se disait juste qu'ils se complétaient bien avec Jasper, répondit Bella avec un clin d'œil à l'adresse d'Edward.

Ce dernier lui fit un sourire éclatant, avant de prendre congé pour aller donner ses cours.


	16. Chapter 16

_Edward lui fit un sourire éclatant, avant de prendre congé pour aller donner ses cours._

-Dis donc, cachotière, ça va plutôt bien entre le nouveau prof de piano et toi ?

-Il s'appelle Edward. Et c'est un bon ami, oui.

-Juste ami, hein ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Non, comme ça, pour savoir où tu en es après ce weekend.

-Kate, je n'ai pas besoin que tu ailles colporter de nouveaux ragots sur mon compte. J'en ai bien assez avec ceux d'hier.

-Je sais, Bells, excuse moi, c'est juste qu'après la façon dont il t'a traité, je voudrais que tu lui rendes la monnaie de sa pièce en te trouvant un mec bien, vraiment fait pour toi.

-Merci Kate, dit Bella en lui faisant une accolade, mais tu sais pour le moment, je vais me contenter de mes amis. C'est encore ce qu'il y a de plus sûr. D'ailleurs demain je vais voir Angéla après le boulot, ça te dit de venir avec moi ?

-Pourquoi pas, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Elle doit accoucher quand ?

-Dans moins de quinze jours maintenant. Ca ne devrait plus tarder. Bon, assez rêvassé, nous avons encore du travail.

-Oui chef, fit Kate en rigolant.

A 17h, Kate ferma son ordinateur et s'apprêta à quitter l'établissement pour rejoindre son cher et tendre. En se redressant pour mettre son manteau, elle vit Edward passer les portes du bâtiment pour rentrer chez lui. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Bella le suivre des yeux, le regard dans le vague. Elle en mettrait sa main à couper, il se passait quelque chose entre ses deux-là. Si eux ne s'en rendaient pas compte, pour elle cela semblait évident. Puisque Bella avait envie de profiter de ses amis, et qu'elle venait d'en trouver un très bon, apparemment, elle décida de la laisser faire. Du moins pour le moment. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle à Alice, si la relation des deux jeunes gens n'évoluait pas, il faudrait qu'elles lui donnent un coup de pouce.

Avant de rentrer chez elle ce soir-là, Bella fit quelques courses. Elle croisa Rose qui l'invita à dîner et la suivait donc jusque chez elle.

-Eh, Bella, comment va, sucre d'orge ? la salua Emmett.

-Ouh, toi, il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse.

-Meuh non, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-« Sucre d'orge », tu donnes toujours des noms de sucreries quand il y a quelque chose qui t'embête.

-Pff, t'es pas drôle, on peut rien te cacher.

-Allez, dis-moi.

Emmett s'installa dans un fauteuil confortable. Bella s'installa sur l'accoudoir et s'appuya sur lui.

-C'est pour toi que je m'en fais, sucre d'orge. Ce weekend n'a pas été simple à gérer pour toi. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Em, grand frère, je vais bien, franchement. C'est vrai ce weekend a été assez compliqué : l'abandon de Jake le soir de mon anniversaire, le réveil chez Edward, puis l'appel de Ben et ma rupture. Mais malgré tout ça, je me sens mieux que ces derniers mois. C'est comme un poids qui serait partit de mes épaules. Je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer. Je me sens beaucoup plus légère, j'ai envie de profiter de la vie, de voir mes amis; je pense que c'est ce que voudraient papa et maman.

Après une pause, elle reprit :

\- Je ne me suis pas réveillée cette nuit, Em. J'ai dormi d'une seule traite. Tout comme chez Edward d'ailleurs. Tu n'imagines pas le bien que ca fait au moral. La seule peur que j'ai aujourd'hui, c'est de cauchemarder de nouveau. Je sais que ce serait normal, après tout ça ne peut pas s'arrêter comme ça du jour au lendemain, mais je me résonne en pensant que c'est possible et que tu viendras si je t'appelle, ou Jazz ou Edward. Enfin bref, il ya aura quelqu'un pour apaiser mes craintes et c'est tout ce qui compte pour le moment. Je ne veux penser à rien d'autre, je viens de fêter mon anniversaire et je ne veux que du positif dans ma vie cette année.

-Oh, ma Belli Bells, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras, ému, je te retrouve comme avant, avant la maladie de maman, à ne voir que le bon côté des choses. Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de cela.

-Emmett, Bella, c'est prêt, on mange ! cria Rose depuis la cuisine où elle avait suivi toute la conversation.

Les discussions allèrent bon train pendant le dîner, qui parlant des amis, qui de bébé, qui du travail de chacun.

Quand Bella partit un peu plus tard, Rose alla se blottir dans les grands bras d'Emmett :

-Tu as remarqué ?

-Quoi ?

-La façon qu'elle a de faire entrer Edward dans sa vie.

-Non, je n'ai pas fait attention. Qu'y a-t-il de bizarre ?

-Il a supplanté Carlisle dans les personnes à appeler en cas de cauchemars. Et elle a lancé quelques remarques concernant Edward, son goût pour la musique classique, le fait qu'il s'intéresse à chacun d'entre nous dans _leurs_ conversations. Et les absences qu'elle a, et dont elle ressort avec le feu aux joues.

-Tu crois qu'elle et Edward...?

-Je suis sûre qu'elle ne s'en rend pas compte. Pas encore. Mais je pense qu'elle ressent quelque chose pour lui. Ca peut être cela le poids qui est partit de ses épaules : une fois Jacob sortit de sa vie, elle peut s'autoriser à en aimer un autre.

-Mmh, peut-être, mais je pense que c'est plus profond. Cela fait bien plus longtemps qu'elle porte un fardeau. Je pense plutôt qu'Edward pourrait être le bon pour elle et qu'il lui fait lâcher prise. Elle va enfin pouvoir vivre la vie qu'elle devrait avoir. Tu l'as entendue ce soir, depuis samedi, elle fait des nuits complètes, elle dort, Rose !

-Ca ne fait que deux nuits, mon cœur, ne t'emballes pas, même si, je te l'accorde, elle semble vraiment reposée. Encore quelques jours à ce régime et on ne verra plus de cernes sous ses yeux ! rit Rosalie. Allez, viens mon gros loup, nous avons autre chose à penser que ta sœur, allons nous coucher, nous saurons demain ce qu'il en est pour elle.

-Tu as raison, comme toujours, ma belle. Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il en l'emmenant dans leur chambre.


	17. Chapter 17

Le lendemain matin, Edward se leva de bonne humeur. La perspective de voir Bella au déjeuner le remplissait de joie. Peut-être même la croiserait-il avant dans un couloir ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Depuis quand une fille avait autant de place dans sa vie ? Depuis qu'elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux couleurs chocolat.

C'était aussi simple que cela : depuis qu'il avait vu Bella aux thermes, il n'arrivait plus à la sortir de sa tête. Elle le possédait complètement. Il en était certain maintenant : il était follement et irrévocablement amoureux d'elle. Si un jour elle voulait bien de lui, elle en ferait le plus heureux des hommes. En attendant, il se contenterait d'être son ami, de la faire rire et de la protéger contre tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Après une douche rapide et un solide petit-déjeuner, il partit pour le Conservatoire. Arrivé sur le parking, il avisa sa belle qui descendait de sa voiture. Il se précipita pour lui tenir sa porte. Etonnée, elle leva la tête et sourit en le reconnaissant.

-Merci, tu es un vrai gentleman.

-Mes parents m'ont appris les bonnes manières, répondit-il en riant doucement. Comment vas-tu ce matin ?

-Très bien, et toi ?

-Ma journée a très bien commencé, dit-il avant de se mordre la langue, pour se souvenir de ses bonnes résolutions.

-La mienne aussi, quelle coïncidence ! rigola-t-elle en le suivant sur leur lieu de travail.

-Bonjour Kate, salua-t-il sa collègue. A plus tard Bella, on se voit tout à l'heure ?

-Pas de problème, à tout à l'heure. Bonjour Kate, continua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

-Salut Bells. On dirait que ça va bien ce matin ? C'est Edward qui te fait cet effet-là ?

-Quoi ? Mais non ! s'étrangla Bella. Que vas-tu donc t'imaginer, nous nous sommes rencontrés sur le parking en arrivant. Par contre, cela fait trois nuits que je dort comme un bébé. C'est sûrement plus grâce à ça que je suis de bonne humeur…

Kate était au courant des cauchemars récurrents de Bella. C'était elle qui l'avait trouvé dans les escaliers quand elle s'était cassé la jambe et Bella avait tenu à lui dire la vérité, ou du moins la partie qui disait qu'elle n'arrivait plus à dormir suite aux décès de ses parents.

-Mais je croyais que ca allait mieux, non ?

-En fait depuis deux mois, ca a recommencé, pas au point d'il y a cinq ans, mais quand même, je m'étais habitué à dormir la nuit. Mais ces trois dernières nuits, ce n'était pas pareil, je me suis vraiment reposé. C'est génial de se lever le matin au son du réveil !

-Tu sais que tu es vraiment bizarre comme fille ?

-Je sais, je suis comme ça, et c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, non ?

-Bien sûr, qui ne t'aimerais pas ? Sur ce, mademoiselle Swan, au boulot, tu es loin d'avoir fini les fiches papiers et ce soir pas d'heures supp, nous allons voir Angie.

-Oui chef, je m'y mets tout de suite chef ! s'exclama Bella en riant et en s'éloignant.

Kate la regarda partir, heureuse de la voir plus épanouie qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été depuis le début de leur collaboration.

A 11 heures, Bella alla libérer sa collègue. Elle avait bien avancé dans son travail, et il ne lui restait plus que quelques détails à récolter, en particulier sur Siobhan et Edward, les nouveaux professeurs. Elle profita de l'heure de pause de Kate pour voir si Siobhan avait un trou dans son emploi du temps aujourd'hui. Après vérification, elle pourrait la voir aux alentours de 15 heures.

Lorsqu'elle vit Kate revenir, elle sortit son violon et prit le sandwich qu'elle s'était préparée la veille. Quand Edward la rejoignit, elle était en train de ranger son instrument. Elle s'attaqua ensuite à son déjeuner. Il la regarda manger, les sourcils froncés.

-Tu manges toujours d'aussi petit sandwich pour ton déjeuner ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? C'est ce qu'il y a de plus pratique et rapide si je veux aussi pouvoir jouer du violon.

Laissant ses pensées de côté pour le moment, il demanda :

-Alors, de quoi parlons-nous aujourd'hui ?

-De toi ? J'ai besoin de quelques renseignements pour ta fiche.

-D'accord, que veux-tu savoir ?

-Parcours scolaire, professionnel, situation familiale, et tout ce dont tu voudrais me parler...

A ces mots, Edward grimaça. Il ne s'attendait pas à lui parler de sa précédente relation, en tout cas pas de cette manière.

-Pour mon parcours scolaire, tu le connais déjà : j'ai étudié pendant trois ans à la faculté de musique de Seattle et un an à la fac de New-York. Puis j'ai enchainé sur une place au Philarmonique, en partie en tant que soliste.

-Pourquoi en partie ?

-Je n'aime pas être au centre de l'attention. Je pense que tu es un peu comme moi là-dessus, non ? fit-il avec un sourire avant de poursuivre : je faisais des arrangements d'œuvres classiques et contemporaines pour des écoles. Je trouvais cela bien plus gratifiant. Pouvoir faire découvrir la musique à de jeunes oreilles, je pense qu'il n'y a rien de mieux ! s'exalta-t-il.

-C'est ce que je vois, rigola-t-elle. Mais pourquoi être partit de New-York, si tu pouvais faire autre chose que l'orchestre ?

-C'est là que je réponds à la question de la vie familiale, grimaça-t-il : quand j'ai intégré l'orchestre, j'ai rencontré Irina. Elle était belle et talentueuse, elle était soprano. L'attirance a été réciproque et nous nous sommes mariés six mois plus tard. Malheureusement, elle était aussi très jalouse : là où je ne voulais pas être reconnu, elle m'en voulait de tenir le premier rôle. Elle ne comprenait pas que j'aurais préféré que ce soit elle qui soit en première ligne et non l'inverse. Nous avons divorcé quatorze mois plus tard, et dès la fin de mon contrat, j'ai fuit la grosse pomme, pour retrouver un peu de calme et de normalité.

-Je suis désolée, mais cela a du bon, au moins tu t'es rapproché de tes parents et d'Alice. Et cela m'a permis de te connaître, continua-t-elle en rougissant.

Même si elle était triste pour lui que son mariage n'ai pas marché, elle ressentait de la jalousie envers cette Irina pour l'avoir connu avant elle, mais aussi de la colère pour l'avoir traité aussi mal.

-Moi aussi je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré, souffla-t-il en lui effleurant le dos de la main.

Le souffle coupé, Bella retira sa main et regarda sa montre.

-Oh, il est l'heure d'y retourner, dit-elle, déçue.

-Ce n'est pas grave, on se retrouve demain ?

-Ca me ferait très plaisir.

Après l'avoir raccompagnée à son bureau, Edward se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue :

-A demain, Bella.

-Mmh, mmh, fit celle-ci en le regardant partir, le regard perdu dans ses pensées.

Elle se remit au travail, allant voir Siobhan à la sortie de son cours à 15 heures, puis en commençant la mise à jour des fiches informatiques. A 17 heures, elle rangea toutes ses affaires et se mit d'accord avec Kate pour se retrouver devant la maison d'Angéla. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se garait devant la maison de son amie. Elle alla sonner en voyant Kate arriver.

-Bella, Kate ! Ca fait plaisir de vous voir, s'écria une jeune femme au ventre imposant.

-Angie, comment vas-tu? demanda Bella en l'embrassant.

Angéla les fit entrer dans la maison après avoir fait une accolade à Kate, et elles s'installèrent au salon. Du thé et des gâteaux étaient posés sur une table basse.

-Je suis énorme, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une baleine, répondit la future maman. Vous voulez boire un thé ?

-Oui, mais laisse moi faire le service, dit Kate. Tu es radieuse Angie. Il te reste combien de temps à attendre ?

-Si cette petite puce n'est pas sortie d'ici la fin de semaine, le médecin veut déclencher l'accouchement lundi. Il a peur qu'elle ne soit trop grosse et que cela pose des problèmes.

Bella, qui l'avait observé, lui dit :

-Je te donne moins de deux jours, Angie.

-Et pourquoi seulement deux ? Interrogea Kate.

-Sa valise est faite, elle est posée dans l'entrée. La maison est propre comme un sou neuf et je suis sûre que tu as même déplacé quelques meubles, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle en regardant Angéla avec un petit sourire narquois.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute, je n'arrive pas à rester en place. C'est comme si tout devait être changé de place toutes les heures, je n'arrive pas à ne rien faire. Ben devient fou, c'est tout juste si j'arrive à dormir la nuit. Elle soupira. Mais assez parler de moi. Que se passe-t-il dans vos vies, les filles ? Et au Conservatoire ? Comment est ma remplaçante ?

-Ta remplaçante est géniale, commença Bella. Les élèves l'aiment beaucoup, même si tu manques à certains d'entre eux, surtout les plus jeunes. Sinon il n'y a pas de grand changement.

-En parlant de remplaçant, elle oubli de parler du nouveau prof de piano. Qui, soit dit en passant, est le deuxième plus bel homme de Forks, derrière Garrett.

-Wow, à ce point-là ? s'étonna Angéla.

-Tu n'imagines même pas, c'est un dieu vivant. Et lui et Bella s'entendent très bien...

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ne dis-tu rien de tout cela, madame la cachotière ?

-Parce qu'il n'y a rien à en dire. Nous nous entendons bien, et c'est vrai qu'il m'a aidé ce weekend avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec Jake, mais c'est tout. C'est juste un ami.

-Un ami, qui va la rejoindre entre midi, et pour qui elle pose son violon pour discuter.

-Ah, ben quand même, c'est pas rien. Bells qui lâche son violon pour un homme ! Et tu comptais nous le dire quand que tu avais remplacé Jacob ?

-Je ne l'ai pas remplacé ! s'offusqua l'intéressée. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas près d'arrivé. Avec Edward, nous sommes juste amis, nous discutons de plein de choses.

-Mmh, oui, bon laissons cela de côté et parlons d'autre chose, fit Angéla, qui ne voulait pas pousser son amie.

Elles discutèrent encore une demi-heure avant que Kate ne prenne congé. Bella accepta de rester dîner avec la future maman, en attendant le retour de Ben, qui était d'astreinte pour la soirée. Après avoir fini de préparer le repas, les filles se posèrent devant la télé. Au bout d'un moment, Bella remarqua qu'Angéla grimaçait en se tenant le ventre.

-Angie, ça va ? Ca fait plusieurs fois que je te vois te tenir le ventre.

-Je pense que ce sont des contractions. Tu peux appeler Ben, s'il te plait ? Dis-lui qu'elles viennent toutes les quinze minutes.

-Ok.

Après avoir raccroché d'avec son ami, Bella appela l'hôpital, puis elle expliqua ce qu'il en était à Angéla.

-Ben ne peut pas quitter le poste tout de suite. Il y a eu un accrochage sur la route de la réserve et il doit attendre que Mark revienne pour rentrer. Il m'a demandé de te conduire à l'hôpital si les contractions passent à cinq minutes.

-Et si je perds les eaux, on fait quoi ? demanda Angéla en désignant la flaque d'eau sur le sol du salon.

-Bon, ben on prend ta valise et on part. Je l'appellerais de là-bas.


	18. Chapter 18

**Désolée pour ce retard.** **Voici la suite.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **OOO**

 _-Ben ne peut pas quitter le poste tout de suite. Il y a eu un accrochage sur la route de la réserve et il doit attendre que Mark revienne pour rentrer. Il m'a demandé de te conduire à l'hôpital si les contractions passent à cinq minutes._

 _-Et si je perds les eaux, on fait quoi ? demanda Angéla en désignant la flaque d'eau sur le sol du salon._

 _-Bon, ben, on prend ta valise et on part. Je l'appellerais de là-bas._

Après avoir aidée son amie à s'installer dans sa voiture, Bella se mit au volant et conduisit rapidement vers l'hôpital de Forks. Arrivées sur place, elle se précipita à l'accueil pour demander de l'aide et faillit percuter Edward qui sortait.

-Bella, que fais-tu là ?

-J'amène une amie qui est sur le point d'accoucher. Il faut que je fasse prévenir son médecin et que l'on vienne m'aider à la faire entrer.

-Ok, je te suis.

Immédiatement plus calme d'avoir du soutien, elle donna le nom d'Angéla à l'infirmière de l'accueil et demanda un fauteuil. Dès qu'un aide soignant fut là, elle le conduisit jusqu'à sa voiture.

-Bella, s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas. Reste avec moi tant que Ben n'est pas là, s'il te plait. Argghhh! gémit Angéla sous l'effet d'une contraction.

-Bien sûr Angie, ne t'inquiètes pas. Se tournant vers Edward, elle lui demanda : pourrais-tu appeler le shérif Ben Cheney au poste, s'il te plait, et lui dire ce qu'il se passe ? Je reste avec elle jusqu'à son arrivée.

-Ok, je m'occupe de ça, répondit-il en sortant son portable.

Il regarda les deux femmes partir, l'une agrippée à la main de l'autre sous l'effet de la douleur. Puis il appela le futur papa et lui demanda de venir rapidement à l'hôpital retrouver sa femme. En attendant Ben dans le hall de l'hôpital, il imagina Bella enceinte. Pourrait-il être le père de son enfant ?  
Il l'espérait vraiment.

Ses rêves furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'un homme en uniforme de shérif dans le hall.

-Ben ? Bonjour, je suis Edward Cullen, le cousin d'Alice. C'est moi qui vous ai appelé pour vous prévenir.

-Bonjour Edward. On se tutoie, si tu veux bien ? Les amis de Bella sont également mes amis, surtout si ils sont de la famille d'Alice. Ca fait longtemps qu'elles sont là ?

-Ok pour le tutoiement, répondit-il en regardant sa montre. Pendant qu'ils parlaient, ils avaient fait route vers le service de maternité. Et ça fait maintenant quarante-cinq minutes qu'Angéla a été admise. Je pense qu'elle doit t'attendre avec impatience.

-Je crois aussi. Tu pars maintenant ?

-Non je vais attendre que Bella sorte. Je sais par l'expérience de mon père que les accompagnants sont souvent secoués en sortant de la salle d'accouchement.

-Tu es vraiment un bon ami pour elle, fit pensivement Ben en détaillant Edward.

-Euh, merci ? rougit Edward.

-De rien, allez j'y vais sinon ma fille va naître sans moi. A plus Edward et merci.

-Bonne chance ! S'écria Edward, un rire dans la voix.

Il s'assit ensuite sur un des sièges du couloir pour attendre Bella qui ne devrait pas tarder. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme le rejoignait, s'écroulant sur la chaise voisine de la sienne.

-Je suis morte, se plaignit-elle. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'accoucher pouvait être aussi éreintant pour les personnes qui y assistent.

-C'est pour cela que je suis resté. Veux-tu aller boire quelque chose à la cafétéria avant de repartir ?

-Ok pour un chocolat chaud. Par contre je vais rester ici, j'ai promis à Angéla d'être là quand elle sortirait de la salle d'accouchement, dit-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers le lieu de restauration.

-Me permets-tu de rester avec toi ?

-Bien sûr, comment pourrais-je t'en empêcher ? Elle rougit avant de continuer : j'aime ta compagnie, je me sens plus sereine en ta présence.

Après avoir pris leur commande, Edward la suivit à une petite table à l'écart.

-Moi aussi, j'apprécie de t'avoir à mes côtés... Bella, je sais que tu viens de sortir d'une relation compliquée avec Jacob, mais j'aimerais vraiment apprendre à te connaître plus.

-Je pense que nous avons déjà commencé à nous connaître un petit peu. Mais j'aimerais beaucoup aussi en savoir plus sur toi. Pour ce qui est de ma relation précédente, je fais mon possible pour ne pas y penser, pour moi c'est déjà de l'histoire ancienne. Je voudrais que l'on évite de m'en parler autant que possible.

-C'est comme si c'était fait pour ma part, fit Edward en mimant une fermeture éclair sur sa bouche. Tu as fini ? Nous pourrions remonter et demander des nouvelles à une infirmière ?

-Excellente idée, répondit-elle en se levant.

Arrivé dans le service, Edward se renseigna au bureau des infirmières. Son physique de dieu grec et sa tignasse désordonnée eurent raison de toutes les réticences et il revint vers Bella pour lui apprendre qu'Angéla venait d'avoir une péridurale et qu'elle en avait encore pour un moment.

-Tu devrais te reposer, lui fit-il remarquer.

-Mmh ? Hein, oui, tu as sans doute raison, répondit-elle en baillant.

-Appuis-toi sur moi si tu veux. Je reste ici, je ne bouge pas de là sans toi, souffla-t-il en la voyant s'assoupir rapidement.

Lorsque Ben sortit de la salle de naissance, trois heures plus tard, il trouva Edward la tête contre le mur, les yeux fermés, une main caressant les cheveux de Bella, qui avait posé sa tête sur les genoux du jeune homme. S'approchant doucement, il secoua légèrement l'épaule d'Edward.

-Oui ? demanda celui-ci en ouvrant aussitôt les yeux. Ben, comment va Angéla ? Demanda-t-il tout de suite.

-Très bien. Peux-tu réveiller Bella ? Angie voudrait la voir.

En acquiesçant, Edward se pencha vers la jeune fille endormie :

-Bella, réveilles-toi. Ca y est, Angéla a accouchée, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

-Hein, quoi ? Déjà ? Où ? Angie ! Oh Ben, félicitations, s'écria-t-elle en voyant le nouveau papa devant elle.

-Doucement Bella. Tu peux venir, s'il te plait ? Angie voudrait te voir et te demander quelque chose. Tu peux l'accompagner si tu veux Edward, proposa Ben.

-Bella ?

-Viens, je t'en prie. Je ne suis pas sûre de tenir tout à fait sur mes jambes pour le moment. Et pour prouver ses dires, elle se prit les pieds dans la patte de la chaise en se levant.

-Ok, je viens, dit Edward en la rattrapant par le bras.

Ils entrèrent tout les trois et s'approchèrent du lit où se trouvait la maman. Ben alla s'assoir à côté d'elle pendant que Bella s'installait au bord du lit et qu'Edward se positionnait derrière elle, faisant sourire son nouvel ami.

-Bella, commença Angéla, je tenais à te remercier d'avoir toujours été là pour moi quand j'en avais besoin, et particulièrement aujourd'hui. Je voulais te demander si tu accepterais d'être la marraine de notre fille ?

-Oh, Angéla, tu es sûre ? Sur le signe de tête positif de son amie, elle reprit : j'accepte, Angie. Ce sera un vrai plaisir que de pouvoir m'en occuper.

-Alors, Bella, Edward, nous vous présentons officiellement notre fille : Charlotte Isabella Cheney, dit Ben en prenant sa fille des bras de sa femme et en la donnant à Bella.

Celle-ci la regarda, les yeux émerveillés, alors qu'Edward la couvait du regard. Alors que ce dernier se penchait pour voir le bébé, Bella se redressa en lui faisant un magnifique sourire. Pour le couple de nouveaux parents, il ne faisait aucun doute que les deux personnes devant eux ne resteraient pas de simples amis très longtemps.

Après quelques minutes à cajoler le bébé, Bella et Edward la laissèrent avec sa maman pour que celle-ci puisse se reposer. Ils quittèrent l'établissement sur la promesse de Bella de revenir très rapidement voir sa filleule.

Une fois sur le parking, ils se firent la bise et rentrèrent chacun chez soi, les yeux plein d'étoiles.


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonsoir, comme certaines s'en sont aperçues, je ne réponds pas à toutes les reviews. Je m'en excuse, j'ai une gestion du temps assez déplorable. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai attendu d'avoir fini d'écrire ma fiction avant de vous la poster.**

 **Sachez tout de même que je les lis toutes et qu'elles me font extrêmement plaisir.**

 **Je rappelle que les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyers et que seule cette histoire est à moi.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **OOO**

Le retour au Conservatoire ne fut pas le même pour les deux jeunes gens, le lendemain matin. Bella arriva fraiche et pimpante et quand elle expliqua pourquoi à Kate, celle-ci se mit à pousser de petits cris de joie. Edward, quant à lui, dut faire un effort pour se lever et passer au travers des différents cours de la matinée. Aussi quand il retrouva Bella entre midi, il était en piteux état.

-Mais comment tu fais pour être aussi en forme après la nuit que l'on a passée ? l'interrogea-t-il pendant qu'elle rangeait son violon.

\- Les nouvelles sont tellement bonnes que je ne peux être que de bonne humeur. Et puis c'est facile pour moi de ne dormir que quelques heures. Elle fit une pause, les yeux dans le vide, et continua en le regardant : si tu veux vraiment que l'on aille plus loin dans notre amitié, alors il faut que je t'explique certaines choses sur moi.

-Si tu veux parler de la mort de tes parents et de ce qui en a découlé, Emmett m'a déjà tout dit.

Choquée, elle s'assit, son sandwich à la main :

-Quand ?

-Le soir de ton anniversaire. Tu dormais sur le canapé et tu as fait un cauchemar. Je me suis approché et je t'ai consolé. Tu t'es vite rendormie. C'est cela qui les a tous choqués. Alors ton frère a décidé de me raconter toute votre histoire, de l'annonce de la maladie de ta mère, à l'emménagement de Jacob, en passant par les nuits sans sommeil et la jambe cassée.

-Oh, et bien, c'est très bien, répondit-elle, pensive. Il faudra que je touche deux mots à Emmett.

-S'il te plait, ne sois pas trop dur avec lui, dit-il en lui prenant la main. Il voulait seulement bien faire, je pense qu'il s'est dit que si tu arrivais à te rendormir dans mes bras, c'est qu'il devait, ou qu'il pourrait, y avoir quelque chose de fort entre nous.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu penses?

-Oui.

-Et bien, je ne me souviens pas de cette partie de la soirée, mais il est vrai que depuis notre rencontre, je pense souvent à toi, et que c'est aussi grâce à toi que je dors aussi bien la nuit.

-Pardon ?

Rougissante, elle avoua :

-Chaque fois où je m'endors en pensant à tes magnifiques yeux verts, je passe une nuit merveilleuse, sans problème d'aucune sorte et je me réveille en pleine forme.

-C'est donc pour cela que tu es si en forme ce matin ? Après m'avoir côtoyé toute la soirée, tu as très bien dormi. Alors que moi, si je n'ai pas mon compte, comme aujourd'hui, je me traîne toute la journée.

-Oh, le pauvre. Et que faut-il faire pour me faire pardonner d'être devenue la marraine de cette magnifique petite fille ?

-Et bien, fit-il mine de réfléchir, un dîner ne serait pas mal.

-D'accord, mais un weekend, pour que tu puisses dormir tout ton content le lendemain, répondit-elle en rigolant et en se levant pour retourner travailler.

-Oh, c'était petit, ça, mademoiselle Swan !

-Non c'est un juste retour des choses, dit-elle en s'éloignant. A demain !

-Ok, à demain.

Bella finit sa journée dans la bonne humeur. En sortant ce soir-là, elle décida d'aller voir Emmett et Rose après avoir fait quelques achats pour la petite Charlotte. En arrivant devant chez son frère, elle vit la voiture d'Alice.

-Coucou, cria-t-elle en poussant la porte après avoir toqué. Il y a quelqu'un ?

-Nous sommes à la cuisine, Bells ! Répondit son frère de la même manière.

Elle les rejoignit et leur fit la bise à tous, en finissant par Emmett.

-Toi, il faudra qu'on parle tout à l'heure, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille en l'embrassant.

-Mmh, ok, sucre d'orge.

-Alors, Bells, que nous vaut ta visite ? demanda Rosalie depuis le comptoir où elle servait les boissons.

-Angéla a accouchée hier soir.

-C'est vrai ? Oh il faut que l'on passe la voir, n'est-ce pas Jazz ? s'excita Alice.

-Oui ma chérie. Autre chose, Bells ? demanda le grand blond en la détaillant.

-Elle m'a demandé d''être la marraine de sa fille et j'ai accepté.

-C'est génial, ma puce, la félicita Emmett. Comment vont-elles ? Et Ben il prend ça comment ?

-Ben est arrivé juste au bon moment, avant qu'Angie ne m'arrache un bras, mais sinon ils vont tous bien. Je retourne les voir demain après le boulot, ça te dit de venir avec moi Rose ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Allez, c'est pas tout ça, dit-elle en leur donnant leurs verres, mais nous devons porter un toast : à la nouvelle marraine !

-A la nouvelle marraine ! Reprirent-ils tous en chœur.

Bella les remercia en rougissant.

-Oh, quel dommage qu'Edward ne soit pas là, je suis sûr qu'il aimerait fêter cela avec nous, dit Alice malicieusement.

-Il est déjà au courant. Je l'ai rencontrée à l'hôpital hier soir et il est resté avec moi après que Ben nous ai rejoints.

-Ah oui ? Bon ce sera pour une autre fois.

-Belli Bells, tu voulais me parler? lui demanda Emmett un peu plus tard.

-On peut s'isoler un peu ?

-Allez viens dans mon bureau.

Une fois installée dans un fauteuil confortable, Bella commença:

-Emmett, de quel droit as-tu raconté ma vie, mes problèmes à Edward ?

-Sucre d'orge, ce n'était pas en mal, tu sais. Simplement je me suis dit que si tu arrivais à te rendormir avec lui, alors il avait le droit de savoir pourquoi nous le regardions tous comme le messie. Il pourrait peut-être t'aider à passer au dessus de tout ça.

-Em, je sais que tu ne voulais pas me blesser, et je suis contente qu'il soit au courant...

-Vrai, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Non Em, mais j'aurais apprécié que tu m'en parles avant. En fait, depuis ce weekend, je n'ai fait que des nuits complètes, sans aucun cauchemar. Et je pense que c'est en partie grâce à Edward. Quand il est dans les parages, je me sens bien. Tu sais, nous avons décidé d'apprendre à nous connaître, comme des amis le feraient.

-Je suis content pour toi, Bells. J'avais peur que tes cauchemars ne cessent jamais et que tu ne trouves jamais quelqu'un digne de toi.

-Comment ca se passe au boulot avec Jacob ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

-Du moment qu'il fait son boulot correctement, je le garde. Par contre il a interdiction de ramener une fille sur son lieu de travail, surtout pas Jessica. Et il lui est aussi interdit de parler de toi.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu y vas un peu fort ?

-Non, sucre d'orge, pour toi, c'est le minimum de respect qu'il doit avoir. Ne plus parler de toi, t'oublier un peu et ne pas voir d'autre fille sous mon nez.

-Tu sais, nounours, que tu es le meilleur grand frère du monde ? dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Ouais, je sais. On y retourne ? Les autres vont se demander pourquoi on met si longtemps. Pas qu'ils n'aient pas l'habitude, mais bon.

-En avant, rit-elle.

La soirée se déroula tranquillement, et Bella rentra se coucher en pensant à son nouvel ami et à sa filleule.


	20. Chapter 20

Le reste de la semaine de Bella se passa doucement, entre la visite à Angéla et Charlotte et ses pauses déjeuners où elle discutait avec Edward. Arrivé au vendredi soir, elle commençait à prendre ses affaires pour rentrer chez elle, quand elle vit Edward s'approcher.

-Prête pour notre dîner ?

-Oh, je pensais que nous ferions cela demain?

-Disons que j'ai eu une autre idée. Tu es partante ?

-Bien sûr, allons-y, répondit-elle en prenant son manteau et son violon. Où allons-nous ?

-J'avais pensé aller sur Port-Angeles, histoire de ne pas voir trop de tête connu. Et prendre ma voiture si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Ca me va, mais je ramène ma voiture avant.

-Ok, je te suis.

Arrivé en bas de son immeuble, Bella se gara et reprit son violon sur la banquette arrière. Elle le déposa à la même place dans la voiture d'Edward.

-Désolée, mais soit je le laisse à la maison, soit je le prends avec moi, s'excusa-t-elle.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te comprends. En route.

Pendant le trajet, ils discutèrent de leurs familles respectives. Bella ne s'aperçut qu'ils étaient arrivés que lorsqu'Edward coupa le moteur et descendit de voiture. Il vint lui ouvrir sa porte galamment.

-Merci, rougit-elle devant tant d'attention.

-De rien, ce sont toujours mes bonnes manières, tu remercieras Esmée et Carlisle pour cela.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un petit restaurant italien en lui demandant :

-J'espère que ça te convient ? Jazz m'en a dit beaucoup de bien.

-Si ca convient à Alice, alors à moi aussi, sourit-elle.

Après s'être installés à une table isolée et avoir commandé, ils commencèrent à parler d'eux, de ce qu'ils avaient fait et ce qu'ils aimeraient accomplir. En finissant leurs desserts, Edward se lança :

-Bella, que dirais-tu de finir la soirée chez moi ? Devant le mouvement de recul de la jeune femme, il s'empressa d'ajouter : je voudrais te jouer une de mes compositions au piano. Serais-tu d'accord ?

-Cela n'implique rien d'autre que le piano ?

-Je te le promets, à moins que tu ne t'endormes de nouveau, dans ce cas, ma chambre d'amie t'est tout réservée, répondit-il avec un sourire timide.

-Ca me va, alors. J'ai hâte de t'entendre jouer, dit-elle en se levant après qu'Edward ait payé leur repas.

De retour dans la voiture, ils continuèrent leur conversation, y incluant les années de musique qu'ils avaient fait. En arrivant devant la maison d'Edward, Bella ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non, tout va bien. C'est juste que chaque fois que je vois cette maison, je me dis qu'elle serait parfaite pour y élever une famille.

Après quelques instants de silence, elle se tourna vers son compagnon qui la dévisageait :

-J'ai dit quelque chose de bizarre ?

-Non, c'est la justesse de ton propos qui vient de me percuter. Au départ, j'avais exigé une maison à l'écart avec de la verdure et une grande cuisine, pour pouvoir jouer sans déranger personne et me faire à manger correctement. Mais maintenant, j'imagine bien des rires d'enfants et des jouets partout.

Ce qu'il taisait, c'était que ces enfants auraient des yeux marron et de beaux cheveux bruns ondulés. Se ressaisissant, il sortit de la voiture, ouvrit la portière de sa compagne et la conduisit vers l'entrée. Une fois débarrassés de leurs manteaux, il lui prit la main et l'entraina dans les escaliers, vers la bibliothèque.

-Installe-toi, je vais nous faire du thé.

Alors qu'il redescendait, elle reprit l'exemplaire des Hauts de Hurlevent qu'elle avait abandonné la semaine dernière sur le bras du canapé, et continua sa lecture. Quand Edward revint, il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer quelques temps. Le plateau pesant lourd dans ses mains, il la sortit de sa lecture en le posant sur la table basse et leur servit une tasse chacun.

-Es-tu disposée à m'écouter ? demanda-t-il, peureux.

-Tout à fait, j'ai même hâte.

S'installant au piano, Edward commença à jouer la composition qu'il avait écrite deux semaines auparavant.

-Oh, je connais cet air ! s'étonna Bella. C'est celui que tu as joué au Conservatoire. Il est vraiment magnifique. A la fois doux et plein de caractère, mais aussi timide et avec quelque chose en rapport avec l'eau.

-Tout comme la personne qui me l'a inspiré, la veille du concert, souffla-t-il en la regardant doucement.

Bella rougit sous le compliment et s'installa confortablement dans le canapé en fermant les yeux pour profiter pleinement de la musique. Quand la mélodie changea, elle regarda le jeune homme qui jouait, concentré sur son clavier. Remarquant qu'il avait sorti et monté son violon, elle se déplaça jusqu'à son instrument. Le préparant rapidement, elle accompagna Edward dans la lettre à Elise de Beethoven. Surpris, celui-ci releva la tête, pour la voir se positionner devant le piano, face à lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Allez continue, j'adore ce morceau ! L'implora-t-elle.

Quand il reprit, elle l'accompagna au violon.

-Tu m'avais caché ce talent. Comment arrives-tu à jouer aussi bien un morceau qui est prévu exclusivement pour un piano? demanda-t-il à la fin du morceau.

-C'était notre hobbie avec ma mère, prendre des morceaux connus et les adaptés pour les jouer au violon ou à l'alto. Ca nous venait assez facilement d'ailleurs, mon père disait souvent que nous devrions nous faire connaître. Ca nous a valu de nombreux fou rire.

-Il avait raison, tu sais. C'est un talent que peu de gens ont. Est-ce pour cela que tu étais aussi excité par les places de concert de David Garret ?

-Oui, avec ma mère, nous nous étions dit que irions le voir toutes les deux, mais ensuite ils nous ont annoncé sa maladie et elle n'avait plus assez de force pour aller à un concert. J'ai continué à lui jouer des adaptations, certaines de moi, d'autres d'elles ou encore celles de David Garret. Elle se sentait toujours mieux quand elle entendait le son des cordes. Quand Emmett m'a offert ces places, il jouait gros.

-Il devait penser que tu allais mieux pour te les avoir offertes. As-tu d'autres morceaux à ton répertoire ?

-Mmh, que penses-tu de Clair de Lune ? Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup ce morceau, veux-tu l'écouter au violon ?

-Pourquoi pas ? A toi l'honneur !

Pendant que Bella jouait sa mélodie préférée, Edward l'observa : elle n'était plus la même quand elle tenait son instrument, elle vivait par et pour la musique. Quand il la rejoignit avec le piano, un sourire marqua son visage et il se dit qu'elle ne serait jamais plus belle qu'à ce moment-là.

Bien plus tard, ce soir-là, il la ramena chez elle. Debout devant l'entrée de son immeuble, ils se regardaient dans les yeux, essayant de savoir ce que l'autre pensait.

-Passe une bonne nuit Bella.

-Elle ne peut être que bonne après la soirée que nous venons de passer. Bonne nuit Edward, dit-elle en se redressant pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

La regardant rentrer chez elle, il porta une main à sa joue. Etait-ce toujours le même genre de baiser qu'en début de semaine, d'ami à ami ? Il n'en était pas convaincu. Au contraire, son cœur se gonflait de joie quand il repensait à ses lèvres sur sa peau. Elle l'avait fait de sa propre volonté.

Quand il se coucha, cette nuit-là, ses rêves furent peuplés d'une belle brune aux yeux chocolat.


	21. Chapter 21

Edward se réveilla en sursaut le samedi matin. Que se passait-il ? La sonnette du portail retentit de nouveau. Qui pouvait venir le réveiller à ... 10 heures du matin ?

En descendant les escaliers, il s'aperçut qu'il était vêtu seulement d'un caleçon et remonta en quatrième vitesse enfiler un peignoir. Atteignant enfin le visiophone, il vit Alice gesticulait dans tous les sens.

-Alice, je ne te laisse entrer que si tu te calmes et que tu es accompagnée de Jasper.

-Quoi ? Non mais c'est pas vrai, qui m'a fichu un cousin pareil ? Jazz, tu entends ça ? Que je me calme ? Il en a de bonnes, lui ...

-Je suis là, Ed. S'il te plait, ouvre, aie pitié de moi !

En rigolant, Edward composa le code d'ouverture du portail et alla attendre ses amis sur le perron. Il s'inquiéta pour son matricule quand il vit Alice avançait dans l'allée au pas de charge, Jazz s'occupant de la voiture.

-Ma chère cousine, puis-je savoir ce qui te met de si bonne humeur en ce samedi matin ?

-Toi !

-Moi ? répéta-t-il, étonné.

-Oui, toi. Quand avais-tu l'intention de me dire que tu avais invité ma meilleure amie au restaurant ?

-Alice, ça ne te regarde pas. Et puis nous ne sommes sortit qu'hier, comment l'as-tu appris ?

-Je suis passée voir Bella ce matin et elle rayonnait littéralement.

-Tu réveilles toujours les gens d'aussi bonne heure, Lilice ?

-Elle, au moins, a eu le bon goût de ne pas râler.

-Elle a l'habitude, si je puis dire, de ne dormir que quelques heures. Personnellement, si je n'ai pas mon compte, je suis de mauvaise humeur pour la journée. Toi, mieux que quiconque devrait le savoir.

-Exact, c'est pour cela que j'ai autant attendu avant de venir te voir.

-Mais à quelle heure as-tu été chez Bella au juste ?

-Vers 7h30, pourquoi ? Oh, et ne change pas de conversation. Tu viens juste de revenir, tu ne vas pas commencer à me faire des cachotteries.

-Alice, mon cœur, si tu te calmais un peu ? Je suis sûr que tu pourrais faire l'inventaire de ses smokings en attendant qu'il soit prêt à te répondre ?

-Bonne idée, comme ça, je saurais exactement quoi faire acheter à Bella pendant notre prochaine virée shopping.

-Merci Jazz, je t'en dois une, fit Edward en regardant sa cousine se lancer dans les escaliers en direction de sa chambre. Viens, allons boire un café et tu pourras me raconter ce qu'elle te fait vivre depuis ton réveil.

-Ah, ah, très drôle, Ed. Elle s'est réveillée avec une envie de shopping, comme c'est souvent le cas le samedi matin. Elle a donc été chez Bella, pour qu'elle l'accompagne. Quand celle-ci lui a ouvert, elle avait apparemment l'air très reposée et de bonne humeur. Elle n'aurait même pas râlé quand Alice lui a dit qu'elle l'emmenait en virée au centre commercial. C'est ça qui lui a mis la puce à l'oreille. Elle l'a interrogée et elle a su très rapidement que vous étiez sortit hier soir.

-Elle n'a rien dit d'autre ?

-Non pourquoi ? C'est déjà bien suffisant. Elle est partit de chez Bella et est rentrée à la maison sur les chapeaux de roue. Là, elle a tourné en rond pendant une heure avant d'estimer que c'était une heure décente pour te réveiller et avoir des explications de ta part.

-Merci mon dieu, elle ne sait pas tout, souffla Edward. Excuse-moi, je reviens, dit-il en allant répondre à son téléphone qui sonnait.

-Bella, salut.

-...

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai l'habitude des folies d'Alice. Merci de ne pas lui avoir dit pour hier soir, après le dîner.

-...

-En fait, je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir. Depuis Irina, je ne supporte plus de jouer devant quelqu'un. Tu es la première.

-...

-Très bien, je vais te laisser, j'entends Alice qui revient. Crois-tu que l'on pourra se voir ce weekend ?

-...

-Ok, amuse-toi bien, dans ce cas. A plus, Bella.

-Alors, demanda Jasper, tout va bien?

-Très bien même, sauf que je dois dire quelque chose à Alice et que je ne sais pas comment elle va le prendre.

-Comment je vais prendre quoi ? demanda l'intéressée.

Assis derrière son bar, une tasse de café à la main, Edward décida d'y aller franchement :

-Le fait que j'ai joué du piano hier soir, pour et avec Bella.

-...

-Alice, ça va ? s'inquiéta son cousin.

-Tu as fait quoi ? Mais je croyais que tu ne jouais plus devant un public ? Et aussi avec elle ? Tu veux dire, elle au violon et toi au piano ? Le monde tourne à l'envers, ce n'est pas possible.

Alice alla s'asseoir dans un des canapés du salon, bientôt rejointe par les deux hommes. Jasper la prit dans ses bras, où elle se blottit.

-Tu sais ce que ça veux dire, cousin de mon cœur ? Ca veut dire que tu es en train de guérir de l'autre garce et que Bella est en train de surmonter la mort de sa mère.

-S'il te plait, Alice, ne parle pas d'Irina comme ça, tu sais que je ne le supporte pas.

-Peut-être, mais peu importe. C'est la vérité, Edward, vous êtes en train de vous aider l'un l'autre.

-Je sais cela Alice, bien plus que tu ne le crois, murmura-t-il.

Jasper dévisagea son ami : il avait l'air plus serein que quelques semaines auparavant et surtout beaucoup plus heureux que lorsqu'ils lui avaient rendu visite à New-York, un an plus tôt. Ce pourrait-il que lui et Bella...? Rien n'était encore fait, il pouvait le jurer, mais c'était en bonne voie. Ses deux amis allaient se sortir de leurs problèmes, et ensemble qui plus est.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je n'ai rien avalé ce matin, moi. Je vous invite pour le déjeuner, déclara-t-il en voyant qu'il était déjà plus de onze heures.

-D'accord, mais rapide, je dois aller faire les magasins avec Bella cet après-midi, se réveilla Alice.

-Je me change et on y va.

Après un solide déjeuner, Alice laissa le soin à Edward de reconduire Jasper, pendant qu'elle partait avec sa voiture faire subir à Bella le supplice du shopping. Ayant déposé son ami chez lui, Edward se rendit chez ses parents. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il ne les avait pas vus, et ils lui manquaient.


	22. Chapter 22

**Je vous souhaite un bon weekend.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **OOO**

Arrivé devant la villa, il vit sa mère en sortir pour l'accueillir.

-Edward, comment vas-tu mon grand ?

-Bien, et toi maman ? Papa est là ?

-Il devrait rentrer d'ici une heure, il avait des consultations ce matin. Tu restes un peu avec moi ?

-Bien sûr, il faut bien que je vienne prendre de tes nouvelles, maintenant que je ne suis plus sous ton toit.

-Coquin, veux-tu un peu de thé ? J'allais m'en faire une tasse.

-Volontiers. Alors quoi de neuf depuis une semaine que je ne suis plus ici ?

-Et bien, voyons,..., rien ! Et toi ? Qu'as-tu à me raconter ? As-tu fait de nouvelles connaissances ? Une fille peut-être ?

En rougissant, il répondit :

-Une fille, oui, mais pas de nouvelle connaissance, non...pas depuis mon emménagement.

-Oh, oh, mon fils, qui est-ce ? Je la connais ? Dis-moi tout, tu sais que je peux tout savoir par Alice, mais ce serait mieux que cela vienne de toi.

\- Maman, calme-toi, s'il te plait. Oui, tu la connais, il s'agit de Bella.

-Bella ? Notre Bella ?

-Tu en connais beaucoup d'autre ?

-Non, évidement. Mais tu me surprends, Edward, tu n'es pas du genre à jeter ton dévolu sur la première jolie fille venue. J'espère que tu es sérieux ?

-Oui, je suis très sérieux, et ce n'est pas la première fille que je vois, maman. Elle est spéciale, si belle et pourtant si fragile, mais le mieux, c'est quand elle joue du violon. Plus rien ne compte pour elle, il n'y a plus que la musique. Dans ces moments-là, elle semble libérer de tous les maux de sa vie qui la suivent depuis la mort de sa mère. Elle est incroyable...

-Qui est incroyable ? demanda Carlisle en entrant dans la pièce.

-Bella, laissa échapper Edward, les yeux rêveurs.

-Il m'a l'air bien accrocher, dis-moi, dit Carlisle à sa femme, l'attirant à la cuisine.

-C'est ce que j'ai compris. Et encore tu n'as pas entendu toute sa tirade. Je crois qu'il est amoureux d'elle, vraiment amoureux, pas comme avec Irina. Reste à savoir ce qu'en pense Bella.

-A mon avis, ca ne devrait pas lui poser trop de problème, vu comme ils semblaient proches à l'hôpital mardi soir.

-Tu les as vus ?

-Ils sortaient d'une salle de naissance, et Bella avait un sourire énorme sur le visage. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se tourner vers Edward pour s'extasier sur le bébé qu'ils venaient de voir, et à chaque fois, ses yeux pétillaient quand il lui répondait.

-Ca pourrait être en rapport avec le bébé, non ?

-Ca m'étonnerait. Sur le parking, ils avaient l'air de se parler, sans un mot, sans un seul son, comme le font les couples au bout d'un certain temps. C'était étrange pour des personnes qui ne se connaissaient pas quinze jours auparavant. En tout cas, je suis sûr qu'elle ne serait pas contre une relation avec lui, inconsciemment en tout cas. De là à ce que son esprit lui permette de se libérer de ses démons, par contre, c'est autre chose.

-C'est là que tu te trompes, mon cher petit papa, dit Edward depuis la porte de la cuisine. Elle a déjà admis qu'elle voulait mieux me connaître, et qu'elle faisait des nuits complètes depuis une semaine.

-D'accord, et qu'en est-il de toi ?

-Moi j'ai réussi à jouer pour elle, et avec elle. Cela te satisfait-il comme réponse ? répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire en se rapprochant de ses parents. Il prit sa mère par les épaules, essayant d'apaiser les sanglots qui l'étreignait. Voyons maman, pourquoi pleures-tu ?

-Je pleure de bonheur pour vous deux. Deux des personnes que je chéris le plus sont en train de se reconstruire sous mes yeux. Je trouve cela merveilleux, mon chéri. Mais je t'en prie, sois sérieux dans tes demandes envers Bella, elle ne mérite vraiment pas d'être blessée à nouveau.

-Mais pour qui me prenez-vous ? D'abord Alice, maintenant toi ! C'est quoi le problème, bon sang ! Je ne pense pas avoir été quelqu'un d'inconstant ou d'irréfléchi. Je l'aime, c'est si compliqué que ça à admettre ? Il se laissa tomber dans un des canapés du salon et serra sa tête entre ses mains. Voilà vous êtes contents de vous ? Vous avez la primeur de la nouvelle, avant elle, même ! C'est malin, maintenant vous n'avez plus qu'à garder le secret. Déjà qu'Alice se doute de quelque chose, si elle connait la vérité sur mes sentiments envers Bella, elle ne va plus me lâcher. Pff...

-Voyons mon chéri, ne te mets pas dans cet état. Bien sûr que tu es quelqu'un de sérieux, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Simplement, Bella a été blessée par la vie plus que son compte. Quand elle a perdu son père et qu'elle a commencé à aller régulièrement voir ton père en consultation, je me suis rapprochée d'elle. Nous sommes devenu assez proche, assez pour qu'elle me confie des choses qu'une jeune femme ne confierais qu'à sa mère. En parallèle, Alice est devenue sa meilleure amie, sans qu'elle se doute, au début, que nous étions de la même famille. Tu comprends donc, que tous, nous ayons envie de la protéger plus que de raison.

-Ta mère a raison Edward, pour moi, Bella a une place particulière dans mon cœur. Presque de la famille, plus vraiment une patiente. Même quand elle se blesse, c'est toujours moi qu'elle demande aux urgences, et je sais qu'il y a aussi une part d'affectif à cela, en plus de la confiance qu'elle me porte.

-Ok, mais ne dites rien à Alice, je vous en prie. Je veux que ma relation avec Bella avance au rythme qu'elle aura décidé et pas à celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Je veux qu'elle m'apprécie pour ce que je suis, et pas pour ce qu'Alice pourrait lui apprendre sur moi.

-Si il y a une chose sur laquelle tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, c'est que Bella écoute les ragots. Elle prend toujours ses décisions selon l'opinion qu'elle se forge elle-même des gens, et ne laisse personne d'autre décider à sa place.

-Même Emmett ?

-Même son frère se plie à sa volonté. Si elle a bien voulu qu'il reste pour la soigner quand elle s'est cassée la jambe, c'est qu'elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Elle lui aurait dit qu'elle se débrouillerait sans lui, il serait retourné à Seattle au bout de deux jours. Elle arrive toujours à imposer ses décisions, alors méfies-toi. Sans être tyrannique, elle est très obstinée.

-Très bien, je prends note de tous vos conseils. J'espère qu'ils me serviront. Je vais vous laisser, il commence à se faire tard.

-Tu ne veux pas rester dîner avec nous? s'enquit sa mère.

-Non, je te remercie, mais je n'ai rien fait de ma journée, il est temps que je nettoie un peu la maison.

-A cette heure-ci ?

-Bon, peut-être plus demain matin. Mais ce soir, je vais rentrer et jouer un peu pour me détendre de cette journée particulière.

-D'accord, rentre bien mon chéri, dit Esmée en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front.

Carlisle le raccompagna à sa voiture :

-Edward, tu es bien sûr de toi ? Ce n'est pas comme avec Irina ?

-Oui papa, je suis sûr de moi. Irina n'était qu'une amourette, une passade à côté de ce que je ressens pour Bella. Dès qu'elle est proche de moi, c'est un véritable feu d'artifice dans ma tête, et dans mon cœur...

-Ok, ok, fils ne t'emballe pas. Je comprends très bien ce que tu veux dire. Je te fais confiance, Edward, entièrement. Je sais que tu ne précipiteras pas les choses, mais n'essaye pas non plus de les ralentir. Ce qui doit arriver, arrivera.

-Je t'aime papa, tu le sais ?

-Oui, fils. Et ne doutes jamais de l'amour que nous avons pour toi. Rentre bien. Et reposes-toi, tu as une petite mine, je trouve...! fit Carlisle en rigolant.

-C'est la faute du lutin. Je crois que je vais débrancher la sonnette du portail cette nuit. Comme ça je pourrais dormir tranquille demain.

-N'oublies pas d'éteindre ton portable alors.

-Mince, je l'avais oublié celui-là. Bon, tant pis. Bonne soirée papa.

-Bonne soirée, Edward.


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour, encore un nouveau chapitre.**

 **On avance un petit peu...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **OOO**

Les semaines suivantes se passèrent tranquillement. Edward allait rejoindre Bella dans _sa_ salle, pour discuter pendant leur pause-déjeuner. Une ou deux fois, il l'obligea à aller manger avec lui à l'extérieur au lieu de jouer du violon. Les vendredi soirs étaient leur soirée. Ils dînaient ensemble, parfois chez l'un d'eux, puis jouaient ou écoutaient de la musique. Au début, Alice débarquaient souvent de bonne heure chez Bella le samedi matin, mais celle-ci s'habituait à faire des nuits plus longues et il lui arriva quelque fois de claquer la porte au nez de son amie, qui allait embêter son cousin pour se venger. Les samedis étaient souvent l'occasion pour leur groupe d'amis de se retrouver et de manger ensemble le soir. Les dimanches, quant à eux, voyaient plus de repas familiaux. Bella se retrouva à manger chez Rose et Emmett, pendant qu'Edward dîner chez ses parents. Sans oublier de fréquentes visites à la petite Charlotte.

A une semaine de Thanksgiving, Bella commença à paniquer. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne participait plus aux fêtes. Mais cette année, Rose avait tenu à ce qu'elle soit présente. Devait-elle apporter quelque chose, porter une tenue spéciale ? Terrorisée, elle s'en était ouverte à Edward.

-Je pense que tu t'en fais beaucoup trop, lui répondit celui-ci. Tu n'as rien à apporter de spécial, si ce n'est ta personne. Demande plutôt à Rose si elle a besoin d'aide pour faire quelque chose. Pour ta tenue, tu es parfaite en toute circonstance, continua-t-il, la faisant rougir. Mise sur un vêtement que tu aimes mais qui fait peut-être un peu plus habillé que d'habitude.

-Merci, Edward. Je me sens mieux d'avoir eu ton avis.

-De rien, ce sera toujours un plaisir.

Le soir même, Bella téléphona à Rosalie pour lui proposer son aide. Celle-ci accepta et lui demanda de préparer des tartes pour le dessert.

Le soir dit, Bella arriva devant chez son frère avec les trois tartes qu'elle avait confectionnées. En prenant une, elle entra dans la maison et chercha Emmett du regard. L'entendant au salon, elle l'appela en criant.

-Oui, petite sœur ? Que puis-je pour toi ? demanda-t-il en arrivant dans la cuisine.

-Il reste deux autres tartes dans ma voiture, pourrais-tu aller les chercher, s'il te plait ?

-Bien sûr, que ne ferais-je pas pour un peu de nourriture ?

Il revint peu de temps plus tard, accompagné de Carlisle et Esmée.

-Oh, Bella, tu es là ! s'enthousiasma Esmée.

-Oui, Rosalie a beaucoup insisté cette année.

-C'est ce que je vois. Nous serons donc au complet pour une fois.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous venez ? demanda la jeune fille, curieuse.

-Non, cela fait maintenant quatre ans que nous fêtons Thanksgiving et Noël ensemble. Tu ne le savais pas ?

-Pas du tout, répondit Bella, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Je suppose que je ne dois m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Je me suis coupée du monde extérieur pendant tellement longtemps.

-Allons Bella, ne t'en fais pas, lui dit Carlisle en lui faisant une accolade. Personne ne t'en veut ici. Tu avais besoin de temps pour te reconstruire et tes proches ont tenu à te laisser avancer à ton rythme. Je suppose que Rosalie avait une bonne raison pour te forcer à venir ce soir.

-Certainement. Elle a dû se rendre compte, elle aussi, que tu allais mieux, continua Esmée.

-Merci à tous les deux. Vous êtes une vraie bénédiction pour moi.

-Ben et nous alors ? lança Alice en entrant dans la pièce, suivit de Jasper et Edward.

-Mais vous aussi, ne t'inquiètes pas Lili ! fit Bella en allant l'embrasser, ainsi que Jazz. Arrivée à Edward, elle lui fit une grosse bise sur la joue et lui prit le bras pour l'emmener au salon.

-C'était quoi ça ? demanda Alice interloquée par l'attitude de son amie.

-Ca, ma chérie, cela veut dire que nous sommes tous une bénédiction pour notre Bells, mais à des degrés bien différents, s'esclaffa Jasper.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon, où Rose avait servi l'apéritif. Voyant son amie légèrement mal à l'aise, Bella se leva pour l'aider à faire le service.

-Rose, ça va ? Tu m'as l'air un peu stressée d'avoir tout ce monde à la maison.

-Heu, oui, c'est ça. Ne t'inquiètes pas Bells, ça devrait passer dans quelques minutes.

A ce moment là, Emmett fit sonner son verre en demandant l'attention de tous; les deux jeunes femmes rejoignirent donc les autres au salon. Bella s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé où se tenait Edward et Rosalie se positionna à côté d'Emmett, un sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.

-Mes amis, commença Emmett, nous sommes tous réunis aujourd'hui pour fêter dignement le jour de l'action de grâce. Ma petite sœur ayant acceptée de se joindre à nous cette année, et Edward étant revenu de New-York, j'oserais dire que cette journée pourrait être parfaite. Mais nous avons autre chose à célébrer : avec Rose, nous allons être parents dans sept mois !

-Oh Rose, c'est génial, s'écria Bella en lui sautant dans les bras.

-C'est vrai, ça ne te gêne pas ? s'enquit sa belle-sœur.

-Bien sûr que non, c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle. Oh, Emmett, comment avez-vous pu me le cacher aussi longtemps ?

-A toi, ça n'a pas été dur à cacher. C'est plutôt avec Alice et Carlisle qu'il a fallu ruser, répondit le grand brun.

-Rose, je te félicite, tu seras une merveilleuse maman, dit Esmée en serrant la jeune femme dans ses bras. Et toi aussi Emmett, bien sûr !

Après avoir reçu les félicitations de tout le monde, Rosalie les pria de passer à table. Le dîner se déroula dans la bonne humeur jusqu'au dessert, lorsqu'Emmett alla ouvrir la porte, où l'on avait toqué. Entendant des éclats de voix dans l'entrée, Jasper se rapprocha et trouva Emmett en train de crier sur un Jacob passablement éméché.

-Je veux la voir, Em, tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher, disait-il en essayant de forcer le passage.

Estimant que le plus sage était d'accorder à Jacob ce qu'il voulait, Jasper alla chercher Bella au salon où elle discutait avec Alice et Edward. Ce dernier les suivit dans l'entrée.

-Bella, ma chérie, allez viens on rentre chez nous, déclara Jacob en tendant la main vers la jeune femme.

-Jake, tu es saoul. Laisse-moi, rentre chez toi.

-Je n'ai plus de chez moi, Bells, tu m'as jeté dehors, tu as oublié ?

-Je n'ai pas oublié Jake, mais c'est en partie de ta faute si nous en sommes là. C'est toi qui m'a trompée, et à la vue de tous, en plus. J'ai été assez crédule pour croire à tes histoires pendant deux mois, Jake, deux longs mois. Mais maintenant, c'est fini. Vas-t'en, Jacob. Je ne veux plus te voir, dit-elle en lui tournant le dos.

-C'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? Bella s'était figée. Elle se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux. Toutes ces années où j'ai subi tes cauchemars, où tu sanglotais pour tes parents comme une enfant. Voilà tout ce que je mérite pour t'avoir aidé à surmonter leurs morts ?

-Tu ne sais rien de mes cauchemars, Jacob. Tu ne sais rien de la mort de mes parents et de ce que j'ai vécu après. Tu n'as jamais voulu en savoir plus, les raisons pour lesquelles je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir. Elle se dressait devant lui maintenant, terrifiante et tous les invités au repas s'étaient regroupés dans l'entrée. Je t'ai peut-être aimé un jour, Jacob, mais ce passé est loin maintenant, au final tu m'as plus blessé qu'aidé à surmonter mes peurs. C'est la dernière fois que je te le dis Jacob : ne m'approche plus, n'essaye pas de m'appeler, . . . . Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? Cria-t-elle.

Penaud, Jacob recula :

-Je te promets de ne plus t'ennuyer, Bells. Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait. Au revoir, dit-il avec un éclair de colère dans les yeux en voyant Edward posé un bras sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

-Adieu Jake, répondit-elle en faisant signe à Emmett de fermer la porte.

Aussitôt celle-ci fermée, elle s'effondra dans les bras d'Edward, vidée de ses forces.

-Eh, doucement, ma belle. Il la porta sur le canapé du salon et l'y allongea. Ca va ? Tu es toute pâle.

-Ca va allez, j'ai juste besoin de me reposer.

-Ok, allez tout le monde, tonna Emmett, on va finir de manger, le dessert nous attend.

Ses invités se levèrent tous et rejoignirent la salle à manger. Quand Edward voulut faire de même, Bella le retint par la manche de sa chemise :

-S'il te plait, reste avec moi. J'ai peur, tu sais, que ça recommence...

-Je suis là, Bells. Il s'assit par terre en face d'elle. Aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi à tes côtés, je serais là. Dors, ne t'inquiètes de rien d'autre, lui murmura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

Il resta au sol un long moment, l'observant dans son sommeil, essayant de deviner si ses cauchemars revenaient ou non.

-Tu devrais venir manger quelque chose, dit Emmett debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle ne t'en voudra pas de l'avoir laissée quelques minutes.

-Tu en es sûr ? demanda le jeune homme avec un accent d'inquiétude.

-Certain. Je sais que tu tiens à elle, Edward, beaucoup plus que ce que tu veux bien laisser voir. Le jeune homme se raidit à ces paroles. C'est une bonne chose, je pense qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un comme toi, qui la comprennes totalement. J'avoue sincèrement que ce n'est pas mon cas. Il me manque ce petit truc avec la musique qui faisait qu'elle s'entendait si bien avec maman. Toi, tu as ça en toi. Et c'est ce qu'il lui fallait. Allez viens manger, elle dort tranquillement.

-Merci Emmett.

-De quoi ?

-De me laisser m'occuper d'elle comme ça. Je sais que cela doit demander beaucoup pour un grand frère de confier sa petite sœur à un autre.

-C'est ce qu'elle veut. C'est à toi qu'elle a demandé de rester avant de s'endormir. Je ne peux pas aller contre sa volonté, ce serait retarder sa guérison.

-Ah, vous voilà, on se demandait où vous étiez ? dit Alice en les voyant entrer dans la pièce.

-Une petite discussion d'homme à homme. Uhh, uhh ! répondit Emmett en tapant du poing sur son torse.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, y compris Edward. Le dessert fut engloutit en un rien de temps, Esmée ayant pris soin de mettre de la tarte de côté pour le réveil de Bella. Rosalie proposa de monter Bella dans sa chambre pour que tout le monde puisse s'installer au salon. Edward la porta donc jusqu'au lit, où il l'installa doucement. Il se coucha ensuite à côté d'elle pour la regarder dormir. Après plusieurs minutes, il redescendit discuter avec les autres. Au bout d'une heure de discussions variées, il remonta la voir. Elle était en train de s'agiter dans le lit. Reprenant sa place à ses côtés, il l'appela doucement.

-Mmh, fit la jeune femme en essayant de sortir de ses songes.

-Bella, allez réveilles-toi, dit-il doucement. Bella, s'il te plait, fais moi plaisir, ouvre tes jolis yeux.

-Si c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour te faire plaisir, marmonna-t-elle en battant des paupières.

Ce qu'elle vit à cet instant lui fit battre le cœur plus fort : Edward la chérissait du regard, détaillant chaque trait de son visage. Et elle comprit alors qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se passer de lui, il était le seul à pouvoir empêcher ses cauchemars de revenir, à la faire se sentir aussi bien. Se redressant brusquement, elle l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres, un peu plus longtemps que la normale.

-Wow, c'était pour quoi ça ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire heureux.

-Pour m'avoir encore évité un cauchemar, répondit-elle en rougissant. Et aussi parce que j'en avais envie, ajouta-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Tu peux me remercier comme ça quand tu veux, dit-il tout bas sans rompre le contact.

-Très bien, j'y penserais, murmura-t-elle.

Au bout d'un instant qui leur parût durer plusieurs minutes, on toqua à la porte, faisant éclater la bulle qu'ils venaient de se créer.

-Edward, tout va bien ? Ca fait un moment que tu es monté, demanda Jasper depuis le couloir.

-Oui, ça va, Bella était sur le point de se réveiller, nous n'allons pas tarder à descendre.

-Ok, à tout à l'heure.

-Je suppose qu'il faut que l'on y retourne ? demanda la jeune femme en s'appuyant sur les oreillers.

-Tu as deviné, Sherlock ! Sourit-il en se mettant debout et en lui tendant la main pour l'aider.

Elle se leva et vérifia sa tenue et sa coiffure, puis ils rejoignirent les autres en bas.


	24. Chapter 24

Esmée la prit dans ses bras dès qu'elle fut dans la pièce, et la conduisit vers la table.

-Oh ma chérie, tu dois avoir faim. Viens, nous t'avons gardé de la tarte. Assieds-toi. Edward, en reveux-tu un morceau ? demanda-t-elle à son fils.

-Si il y en a assez, pourquoi pas ? répondit-il en s'asseyant à droite de la jeune femme.

-Moi aussi, je mangerais bien un petit bout, souffla Emmett en s'installant de l'autre côté de sa sœur.

-Je vois que ca ne t'as pas coupé l'appétit, sourit-elle. C'est bien, mange Em, il faut que tu prennes des forces.

-Et pourquoi, je vous prie, mademoiselle ?

-J'ai comme l'impression que Rose va t'en faire baver ces sept prochains mois. Quand je vois son assiette, je me dis que vous n'êtes pas prêt de venir manger à la maison, grimaça-t-elle.

-Ben quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a mon assiette ? demanda l'intéressée.

-Disons juste que la tarte aux pommes, le sorbet au citron et le nappage à la fraise n'est pas mon mélange préféré, Rose. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il suffira de me dire ce dont tu as envie et nous nous arrangerons pour le repas de Noël, lui répondit sa belle-sœur en attaquant sa part de tarte aux pommes. Edward, quelque chose ne va pas ? continua-t-elle en observant son voisin, qui s'était figé, une cuillère pleine suspendue dans les airs devant lui.

-Hein ? Non, non, tout va très bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mange, il faut que tu reprennes des forces, dit-il en avalant sa propre bouchée.

Plus tard, une fois toute la vaisselle nettoyée et rangée, tous prirent congé de leurs hôtes. En rentrant chez elle, Bella s'assura qu'aucun réveil ne soit en route. Le Conservatoire fermait ces portes le lendemain, et elle comptait en profitait. C'est sur le souvenir du presque baiser qu'elle avait donné à Edward qu'elle s'endormit pour de longues heures.

Edward, quant à lui, s'installa au piano en rentrant chez lui. Lorsque Bella avait parlé de Noël, une idée avait germée dans son esprit : il allait lui composer une chanson. Bien sûr, il lui avait dédié la composition du concert, mais à son goût, elle ne rendait plus assez bien tous les sentiments que lui inspirait la belle brune. A la lueur de l'aube, il abandonna son instrument et partit se coucher, satisfait de ce qu'il avait déjà composé et écrit.

Quand il se releva, plusieurs heures plus tard, il avala un solide petit-déjeuner et se réinstalla à son piano. Il relut ce qu'il avait déjà fait, corrigeant certains passages, en améliorant d'autres. Aux alentours de 14h, il redescendit se faire une collation. Il vit alors qu'il avait trois appels en absence : deux d'Alice et un de ses parents. Il commença par rappeler ces derniers.

-Allo ? Maman, comment vas-tu ?

-...

-Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu m'avais appelé ce matin.

-...

-Pourquoi pas? Ecoute j'en parle à Bella et je te rappelle dans l'après-midi, ok ?

-...

-Oui, je t'aime aussi, maman. Bye.

Il rappela ensuite Alice.

-Al, salut c'est Edward. Que me vaut le plaisir de t'entendre si vite après le dîner d'hier soir ?

-...

-Non, Lice, tu sais que le vendredi soir, je le passe avec Bella. En plus, maman nous a déjà invitées pour le dîner.

-...

-Lice, je te promets un dîner à quatre, mais laisse-moi en parler à Bella avant, s'il te plait.

-...

-Ok, mais ne l'embêtes pas avec ça, je t'en prie. Elle a besoin de se reposer après la soirée d'hier. Et arrêtes de te moquer de moi, ou alors il n'y aura aucune sortie pour les prochains mois!

-...

-Bien, je préfère ça. Je te rappelle dans l'après-midi. A plus Alice.

Aussitôt après, il appela Bella. Il voulait la joindre le premier, avant sa cousine.

-Bella, bonjour c'est Edward.

-...

-Comment vas-tu ? Tu as réussi à dormir ?

-...

-Oui, moi aussi. Dis-moi, maman nous a invité à aller dîner chez elle, ce soir, ça te dis ? Nous pourrions aller au cinéma ensuite, qu'en penses-tu ?

-...

-Et Alice souhaiterait que nous passions un peu de temps tous les quatre. Je lui ai promis de t'en parler, et que nous pourrions peut-être sortir ensemble à l'occasion.

-...

-Ok, je passe te prendre vers 18h, et je préviens Alice. A ce soir, Bells.

Laissant de côté sa composition, il prit une douche avant de rappeler sa mère et sa cousine pour les tenir au courant de sa discussion avec Bella. Sifflotant doucement, il entreprit de nettoyer le rez-de-chaussée, avant de commencer à se préparer pour le dîner. Vers 17h45, il passa son manteau et pris ses clés de voiture pour partir chercher Bella. A 18h, il sonnait à sa porte.

-Pile à l'heure, dit-elle en ouvrant, un sourire aux lèvres. Tu me laisses un instant ? Je suis presque prête.

-Prends tout ton temps, répondit-il en s'installant sur le canapé, après l'avoir détaillé de haut en bas.

Il la suivit du regard pendant qu'elle retournait dans sa chambre. Quand elle en ressortit, ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté la porte.

-Edward, ça va ?

-Tu es magnifique ce soir, lâcha-t-il très sérieusement.

Rougissante, elle ne put que le remercier.

-Ca ne fait pas trop habillé ? demanda-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même. Elle avait voulu être jolie pour lui faire honneur chez ses parents, et avait donc mis une jupe noire qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux avec un petit haut de la même couleur et un gilet cache-cœur mauve.

-Tu es parfaite, comme d'habitude, répondit-il avec un sourire, la faisant rougir à nouveau. Allez viens, ou nous allons être en retard.

Se dirigeant vers l'entrée, elle enfila la paire de talons qu'elle avait préparée plus tôt. Edward la suivit, lui présentant son manteau et l'aidant à l'enfiler.

-Gentleman, toujours, souffla-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Tu remercieras mon père pour cela.

-Je n'oublierais pas, sois en certain, dit-elle en fermant la porte derrière eux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se garaient devant une immense villa blanche. Esmée les attendait à la porte, avant qu'ils aient pût sortir de la voiture.


	25. Chapter 25

**C'est la fin du weekend pour nous, mais le début pour nos héros.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **OOO**

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se garaient devant une immense villa blanche. Esmée les attendait à la porte, avant qu'ils aient pût sortir de la voiture._

-Bella, ma chérie, je suis si contente de te revoir.

-Esmée, nous nous somme vues hier, ri cette dernière.

-Peut-être, mais cela fait longtemps que tu n'ais pas venu à la maison.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Et bien, ne restais pas dehors, vous allez geler. Esmée rentra, laissant la place à son mari.

-Carlisle !

-Comment va ma patiente préférée ?

-Très bien, et vous ?

-Bella ! fit-il, menaçant.

-Mais je n'y arrive pas !

-Ca va, vous le dites si je dérange, lâcha Edward. Appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, il regardait ses parents couvrir Bella du regard.

Esmée se dirigea vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres et les joues un peu rouges, et lui fit un gros baiser sur la joue.

-Serais-tu jaloux, fils ? demanda Carlisle.

-Même pas, mais j'aurais aimé que l'on me dise bonjour à moi aussi. Il soupira théâtralement avant de leur tourner le dos et de rentrer dans la maison.

Bella rougit, gênée de l'attention qu'elle avait détournée.

-Ne t'en fais pas, lui dit Carlisle en lui prenant le bras, c'est notre façon à nous de nous dire bonjour. Attends, tu vas voir. Ils rentrèrent dans le salon, bras dessus, bras dessous. Oh Edward, tu es déjà là ? fit-il mine de s'étonné.

-Oh, bonjour papa. Je viens juste d'arriver. Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire devant le visage estomaqué de la jeune femme.

-Bella, chérie, tu veux bien venir m'aider à la cuisine ? appela Esmée.

-Oui, j'arrive. Elle déposa son sac et son manteau sur le canapé et partit la rejoindre, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil curieux aux deux hommes qui riaient toujours.

-Ils t'ont fait le coup de s'ignorer ?

-Parce qu'ils le font souvent ?

-Régulièrement, oui. Ne t'en fais pas, c'est un petit jeu entre eux. Tu veux bien m'aider et emmener ce plateau au salon ?

-Bien sûr.

Elle prit le plateau que lui tendait Esmée et alla le poser sur la table basse du salon. Cette dernière la suivait avec une bouteille à la main.

-Carlisle, à toi l'honneur, dit-elle en lui tendant la bouteille.

-Champagne ? s'étonna Edward. Et que fêtons-nous ?

-Ton retour parmi nous ? Non, pas seulement. Un nouveau poste au sein de l'hôpital peut-être ? Oui, je crois que c'est ça…

-Ah, tu es passé surveillant chef ? s'amusa Edward.

-Moi j'appellerais ça plutôt directeur, mais surveillant chef, ça marche aussi…

-Oh Carlisle, félicitations ! s'exclama Bella en se levant et en lui faisant une grosse bise sur la joue.

-Merci ma belle, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Et si nous la buvions cette coupe ? demanda-t-il, les yeux brillants.

-Alors ca y est, c'est officiel ? demanda Edward.

-Pas encore, ça ne sera annoncé qu'à la fin de la semaine. Je commence le 1er janvier, dit-il en versant le champagne dans les coupes.

-Tu étais au courant ? s'enquit Bella.

-Disons que c'était une possibilité dont il m'avait parlé, il y a déjà quelques mois.

Il lui sourit doucement. Elle lui répondit de la même manière.

-Carlisle, tu peux venir m'aider à dresser la table, s'il te plait ? demanda Esmée.

-Mmh ? Oui j'arrive.

Ils sortirent tous deux du salon et commencèrent à mettre la table en silence, se regardant par moment avec des petits sourires.

-Ils sont mignons, souffla Esmée en jetant un coup d'œil dans l'autre pièce.

-Je trouve aussi. Tu penses qu'il va attendre encore longtemps avant de se déclarer ?

-Tu sais comment il est : tant qu'il ne sera pas sûr que c'est partagé, il ne lui dira rien.

-Mais enfin, à ce stade, ce n'est plus être sûr de soi, c'est être aveugle !

-Laisse-leur du temps, ils en ont besoin autant l'un que l'autre.

-Je sais, mais ça devient frustrant à la longue…

-Toi, tu discutes trop avec Emmett, rigola-t-elle.

-Qui discute trop avec mon frère ? demanda Bella en rentrant dans la cuisine.

-Carlisle. Il ne faut pas laisser trop souvent ensemble, s'il te plait Bella, s'il te plait…

Celle-ci éclata de rire devant la tête de dépressive d'Esmée et le regard implorant de Carlisle. A ce son, Edward ne put que sourire niaisement, regardant la jeune femme avec des yeux doux. Esmée se reprit.

-Bon, assez rigolé. Au travail les hommes, viens Bella, ce soir nous allons nous faire servir. Il ne faudrait qu'ils oublient qui est le chef dans cette maison. Et puis …

-Oui ?

-Non rien. Vous sortez après ?

-Nous allons au cinéma avec Alice et Jasper. Voyant les garçons occupés à la cuisine, Bella demanda : Esmée, je peux vous poser une question ?

-Bien sûr ma chérie.

-Est-ce que…comment vous avez su ?

-De quoi ma puce ?

-Que c'était Carlisle, qu'il était le bon pour vous ?

-Et bien, avant toute chose…, elle s'arrêta alors qu'Edward et son père amenaient les plats sur la table, tu vas devoir nous tutoyer. C'est pesant, ça nous fait nous sentir beaucoup plus vieux qu'on ne l'est . Bella pouffa.

-Désolée, mais pour le moment je n'y arrive pas. Bientôt je pense, mais pas maintenant.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, murmura Esmée, nous parlerons plus tard.

La jeune femme acquiesça en prenant place à table.

-Tout va bien ? demanda Edward.

-Oui, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Le dîner se passa tranquillement et dans la bonne humeur. Vers 21h, les deux jeunes gens prirent congés pour aller retrouver leurs amis. Regardant par la fenêtre de la voiture, Bella soupira.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Edward.

-Rien, c'est juste que je m'aperçois que je me suis complètement coupée du monde ces dernières années.

-Et… ?

-Et ça fait du bien de sortir, de voir des gens, de discuter sur pleins de sujets différents. Je ne remercierais jamais assez tes parents pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi.

-Ah ben merci, et moi alors ?

-Toi, ce n'est pas pareil. Tu n'es là que depuis quelques mois, mais eux…, ne te vexe pas d'accord ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas de cela.

-Ok. Donc tes parents, ils ont été un peu un point d'ancrage dans ma vie, un nouveau, en plus d'Emmett. Sans eux, je pense que j'aurais continué à couler, à me morfondre.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

-Déjà c'est ton père qui a fait venir Emmett quand je me suis cassé la jambe. Et ta mère ne te l'a peut-être jamais dit, mais elle passait à la maison tous les deux jours nous déposer des plats pendant cette période. Par la suite nous avons continué à nous voir, sur le plan médical, bien sûr, mais aussi sur le plan affectif. Esmée c'est …, c'est un peu une deuxième maman pour moi, même si je n'arrive toujours pas à la tutoyer, rit-elle.

-Tu sais, elle te considère un peu comme ça, elle aussi. Tu es la deuxième fille qu'elle aurait voulu avoir.

-Deuxième ?

-Alice. Plus jeune, elle passait énormément de temps chez nous, nous étions souvent à nous chamailler comme peuvent le faire un frère et une sœur, d'ailleurs on nous a pris pour tel au lycée. Nous sommes arrivés, dit-il avec un grand sourire en se garant.

-Déjà ?

-Et oui, discuter fait toujours passer le temps plus vite, trop vite, murmura-t-il.

-Tu dis ?

-Non, rien. Allez sortons, ou Alice va rendre Jazz complètement fou. Il alla lui tenir sa porte.

-Parce que tu crois que ce n'est pas encore le cas ? s'amusa-t-elle en voyant son amie sauter sur place pendant que Jasper la regardait, appuyé contre sa voiture. Je pense qu'il va nous faire une dépression si nous ne nous dépêchons pas.

Ils rejoignirent rapidement leurs amis, Alice se calmant légèrement en les voyant approcher.

-Alors, on va voir quoi ? Un truc romantique, ça te dit Bella ? Ou alors un film d'action ? Qu'est-ce qui te tente ? Ou alors on se sépare ? Ben quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? demanda-t-elle sous le regard des trois autres.

-Ali, tu crois vraiment que l'on est venu passer une soirée ensemble pour être séparé le temps du film ?

-Elle a fumé avant de venir ? demanda Bella à Jasper. Parce que ca expliquerait…

-Non, elle n'a même pas cette excuse, répondit le grand blond en soupirant. Elle est comme ça depuis qu'Edward a appelé pour lui confirmer la soirée.

-Comme je te plains, dit-elle en lui prenant le bras. Allez viens, on va choisir le film.

-Ben et moi alors, je fais quoi ? demanda Edward.

-Tu gères ta cousine, tu as des années d'expériences dans ce domaine, répondit Bella.

-Merci, sympa. Et toi sinon, ta soirée ça va ?

-De rien et oui merci, ma vie sociale remonte la pente, je te remercie.

-Vous le dites si on vous gêne, là !

-Oh Alice ! Ca y est, tu es calmée ? demanda la brune avec un grand sourire.

-Oui, bon d'accord, je me suis un peu emballée. Je m'excuse, on peut y aller maintenant ?

-Mais bien sûr, ma chère cousine, dit Edward en lui présentant son bras.

Ils choisirent une comédie, pour que personne ne soit lésé. Alors qu'Edward payait leur billets, après avoir beaucoup insisté, Bella se faufila au stand de pop-corn et fit le plein de sucrerie et de boisson.

Après une grimace de victoire à l'adresse d'Edward, elle entra dans la salle et alla s'installer confortablement au milieu d'une rangée avec ses friandises. Les trois autres la rejoignirent et commencèrent à piocher dans ses bonbons.

-Je croyais que tu ne raffolais pas de tout ça ? lui murmura Edward en s'appuyant sur elle pour prendre du pop-corn dans le pot que tenait Jasper.

-C'est le cas, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton, mais Jasper adore ces cochonneries et ce sont les seules fois où Alice le laisse en manger sans rien dire.

-Vous êtes deux malins...

-Je trouve aussi, sourit-elle.

Lorsque le film commença, tout le monde se tût et profita de la projection. A la sortie, Alice accapara son amie pour lui "demander" de venir faire du shopping avec elle le lendemain. Ce à quoi Bella répondit qu'elle acceptait à condition qu'Alice ne vienne pas la réveiller avant 8h. C'est sur la promesse de cette dernière que les deux couples se séparèrent.

Edward proposa son bras à Bella et la raccompagna à la voiture.

-Je suis désolé que notre soirée du vendredi est été ainsi chamboulée.

-Bah ce n'est rien, ça leur a fait plaisir, enfin surtout à Alice. Mais tu pourrais te faire pardonner...

-Dis moi, vas-y, je ferais ce que tu veux, dit-il en lui serrant gentiment le bras.

-Et bien, tu pourrais peut-être m'accompagner le weekend prochain...

-Oui...?

-Au concert de David Garrett ?

-Tu es sûre ? Je pensais que tu voulais y aller avec ton frère ou avec Alice ?

-Non. Sur le coup, j'ai pensé à ma mère. Puis je me suis dit que j'allais pouvoir faire découvrir ça à Jacob. Depuis mon couple a éclaté et je m'en porte beaucoup mieux. Elle se tût un moment et repris : non tu es le seul avec qui je pourrais partager cela. Tu es le seul qui comprenne ce que je ressens quand je joue, la peur ou la joie, le plaisir que je peux éprouver. Le seul qui arrive à apaiser mes peurs, murmura-t-elle en se mettant à trembler.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés près de la Volvo. Prenant alors appui sur sa voiture, Edward attira la jeune femme à lui et la serra dans ses bras, posant son menton sur sa tête.

-Bella, souffla-t-il, je serais ravi de t'accompagner samedi prochain. Tout comme j'adore t'écouter jouer, et comme je ne supporte pas de te voir pleurer. Alors, s'il te plait, souffle un bon coup. Bien sûr que j'accepte, ...mais avant je dois te ramener chez toi, sans quoi demain tu n'arriveras pas à te lever et je vais voir débarquer une Alice furax.

Secouée de rire, la jeune femme s'écarta de son ami.

-T'es bête, maintenant je me sens obligée de rentrer me coucher de toute urgence, pour réussir à subir ma torture sans broncher.

-Alors ma belle, en route, répondit-il en lui ouvrant la porte de la voiture.

Une fois arrivés en bas de son immeuble, Edward lui ouvrit sa portière et l'aida à sortir.

-Bien, alors à demain. Je pense que nous n'arriverons pas à nous voir avant le soir. Essaye de te reposer quand même.

-Tu sais bien que c'est impossible avec Alice. Le seul moment où je vais pouvoir ne rien faire, c'est quand elle va vouloir jouer à la Barbie sur moi.

-Profites-en bien, alors! Moi, demain, je dors !

-Lâcheur.

-Jalouse.

-Un peu je dois l'avouer. Je rentre, il est tard et je veux pouvoir profiter aussi du reste du weekend.

-Très bien. Fais de beaux rêves, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue, comme il en avait pris l'habitude.

-Merci, toi aussi, répondit-elle en lui rendant la pareille, avant de rentrer chez elle, la tête pleine de l'homme qu'elle venait de quitter.


	26. Chapter 26

Le lendemain, Alice débarqua à 8h tapante et traina son amie dans les boutiques toute la matinée. Elles s'arrêtèrent à midi dans un café pour grignoter.

-Bien, j'ai tenu toute la matinée. Alors maintenant dis moi tout !

-Et que veux-tu savoir, Alice ?

-Et bien, tout. Commence , je sais pas, par ta relation avec Edward...

-Quelle relation ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Et bien tu sais cette complicité que vous avez...

-Alice, nous ne sommes pas complices. De bons amis tout au plus.

-Ma belle, tu crois vraiment que de bons amis déjeunent tous les jours ensemble? Qu'ils passent tous leurs vendredis soirs seulement l'un avec l'autre et leurs samedis avec leurs amis collés l'un à l'autre?

-Nous ne sommes pas toujours ensemble Alice ! s'exclama son amie.

-Je t'accorde que vous ne passez vos dimanches au même endroit. Mais avoue que le reste de la semaine, si on veut vous voir séparément, il faut prendre un ticket...

-Bon c'est vrai, j'aime bien passer du temps avec lui...

-Ah quand même !

-Mais nous sommes juste amis, Lice!

-Mensonge. Tout le monde a vu comment vous vous comportez en présence de l'autre. Vos paroles, vos regards...

Bella rougit sous les accusations de son amie et essaye de détourner la conversation.

-En parlant de regard, Jasper ne t'as pas lâcher des yeux ce matin. Hier soir non plus qu'en j'y repense. Il se passe quoi ?

-Euh, rien ? rougit Alice.

-Lice, la dernière fois qu'il t'as regardé comme ça, c'est quand il t'a demandé... d'emménager avec lui ! Oh Lice, c'est quoi cette fois ? Bébé ou mariage ?

-Mariage, il me l'a demandé hier en rentrant du cinéma, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire timide.

Bella se leva et étreignit son amie :

-Lice c'est merveilleux.

-Tu gardes le secret, hein ? On voulait vous l'annoncez ce soir.

-T'inquiètes ma belle, c'est motus et bouche cousue.

-Merci. Bon reprenons. Alors toi et Edward...

-Il n'y a rien entre nous Alice, juste une grande amitié. Le sujet est clos, si nous retournions faire les magasins ?

-Ok, tu as gagné cette fois-ci. Allez on y va, mais je te préviens tu n'y couperas pas ce soir avec Rose.

Bella grimaça mais rejoignit Alice à l'extérieur du café. L'après-midi passa rapidement et aux alentours de 17h, les filles retrouvèrent Rose dans la salle de bain de Bella pour se préparer avant leur soirée.

-Alors Bells, comment ça va avec Edward ? demanda Rosalie pendant qu'elle maquillait sa belle-sœur.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec Edward ? s'énerva Bella sur sa chaise.

-Rien, rien. Ne bouge pas, j'ai presque fini. Et voilà!

-Vous étiez vraiment obligées de jouer à Barbie Bella ce soir ? soupira Bella.

-Bien sûr ! Il faut que tu sois au top pour lui, répondit Alice.

-Stop, j'en ai marre. Je ne veux plus rien entendre concernant ma relation avec Edward ! Je vous préviens, la première qui fait une remarque ce soir, se retrouve privée de ma compagnie pendant 15 jours. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Rosalie et Alice se regardèrent, surprises de la réaction de leur amie. Elles acquiescèrent en hochant la tête, alors que Bella se dirigeait vers la porte.

-Et c'est pareil pour vos hommes, dit-elle d'un ton sans appel en sortant de la salle de bain.

Epuisée par sa journée, elle alla s'allonger sur son lit. Son esprit s'échappa vers ses émeraudes préférées alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Comment arrivait-il à lui remonter le moral alors qu'il n'était même pas là ? Elle repensa à ce qu'elle lui avait demandé la veille et à la réponse qu'il lui avait faite. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait des sentiments à son égard ? Qu'il veuille plus qu'une amitié ? Elle sortit de sa rêverie en entendant ses amies dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Ca y est, vous êtes prêtes ?

-Oui, c'est bon, répondit Alice. Au fait, on va où ce soir ?

-On a réservé au Bella Italia, répondit Rosalie en rougissant.

-Tiens, tiens, notre future maman aurait-elle des envies particulières ce soir ? rigola Bella en les rejoignant.

-Oh, oui je l'avoue, j'ai envie de leur raviolis aux champignons depuis trois jours, râla l'intéressée. Bon on y va ?

-Allez en route, les garçons vont finir par nous attendre. Alice tu nous emmènes ?

-On est partie!

Dix minutes plus tard, Alice se garait devant le restaurant. En y entrant, Bella fut assaillie par l'odeur de la sauce tomate et des chandelles qui brûlaient sur les tables. Rosalie se présenta à la réception et donna son nom. Aussitôt un jeune homme du nom de Riley proposa de les emmener à leur table. Arrivée près de celle-ci, Bella vit une jeune femme blonde se pencher vers Edward et lui glisser un papier sous le verre qu'elle venait de déposer. Lui paraissait gêné de l'attention qu'elle lui portait. N'écoutant que son cœur, elle s'approcha de la serveuse et lui dit :

-Je pourrais avoir la même chose que mon mari, s'il vous plait ?

Surprise, la blonde fit un bond sur le côté. Bella lui fit un petit sourire narquois et s'installa sur la chaise à côté d'Edward, tout en portant la main de celui-ci à ses lèvres.

-Euh, oui, bien sûr madame. Je reviens tout de suite, répondit la serveuse, rouge écrevisse.

Jasper et Emmett les regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, alors qu'Alice et Rosalie étaient mortes de rire sur leurs chaises.

-C'était quoi ça ? demanda Emmett à sa sœur.

-Quoi donc ? dit celle-ci innocemment, sans lâcher la main d'Edward.

-Je rêve où tu viens de faire une crise de jalousie ?

-Hein, mais pas du tout ! s'écria la jeune femme en prenant des couleurs sur les joues et en cachant ses mains sous la table. Je, j'ai simplement évité à Edward de se faire harceler toute la soirée.

-Oui, bien sûr, et moi je n'ai pas fait les magasins pendant quinze jours. N'importe quoi Bella, dit Alice avec un petit sourire entendu.

Sur ces entrefaites, la serveuse revint avec la commande de la jeune femme. Elle repartit rapidement après avoir noté les demandes des deux autres femmes de la table. La discussion ne reprit vraiment que lorsque tout le monde fut servit.

-Au fait, on boit quoi ? demanda Bella à Edward après avoir bu quelques gorgées de son verre.

-Un Bella Luna, jus d'orange, jus d'ananas et citron vert.

-C'est extra. Et vous les filles ?

-Mojito, répondit Alice.

-Afterglow, dit Rosalie. Sous le regard de son amie, elle précisa : jus d'orange et d'ananas et sirop de grenadine. Les garçons sont restés au whisky-coca.

La soirée se passa tranquillement, les jeunes gens discutant de leurs semaines respectives.

-Rose tu es sûre que tu vas réussir à avaler tout ça ? demanda Bella en regardant l'assiette de son amie, qui avait demandé un supplément de ravioli.

-Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas. Ce doit être un garçon parce que depuis quinze jours je mange presque plus qu'Emmett. Ce dernier confirma sous les yeux ébahis de sa sœur.


	27. Chapter 27

**Comme je suis sympa, et que ces chapitres sont courts, je vous en mets un deuxième.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **OOO**

En attendant que leurs desserts arrivent, les filles allèrent ensemble aux toilettes. Rosalie repartie la première, sous prétexte de voir si les desserts étaient servis. Voyant Alice sortir un petit écrin de sa poche, Bella s'approcha.

-Alors, ca y est, c'est le moment ?

-Oui, répondit son amie avec des tremblements dans la voie.

-Lice, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Dis, tu crois qu'Edward va m'en vouloir ? Tu sais de ne lui avoir rien dit. Avant on se disait tout...

-Ne t'inquiète pas Lice, tout va bien se passer. Je suis sûre que ton cousin sera heureux pour vous. Jasper est parfait pour toi, et donc pour nous aussi ! finit-elle en souriant.

-Merci Bells. Allez, allons -y avant que les autres ne se posent trop de questions.

En s'approchant de leur table, elles aperçurent le jeune homme qui les avaient guidés depuis l'entrée, en train de servir leur desserts. Après avoir repris leur place et le départ du jeune homme, Alice demanda :

-Nous avons changé de serveur ?

-Oui, Edward ne supportait plus les avances de la blonde, lâcha Emmett avec un sourire moqueur.

-Quoi ? rugit sa sœur. Elle va m'entendre celle-là...

-Bella, laisse tomber, c'est arrangé, dit doucement Edward en caressant le dos de sa main.

-Non mais elle manque pas de toupet celle-ci. Je lui dis que tu es marié et elle te saute dessus dès que j'ai le dos tourné !

-Bella.

-Non mais franchement...

-Bella ! gronda Edward.

-Oui ? couina-t-elle en levant vers lui des yeux de petite fille prise en faute.

-Calme toi, s'il te plait, je me suis déjà plains au directeur. Cela n'arrivera plus. Mais s'il te plait, dit-il en prenant le visage de la jeune femme dans ses mains et en la regardant dans les yeux, calme toi. Respire un grand coup et souffle doucement. Voilà, très bien, dit-il en la voyant écouter ses consignes. Bien maintenant on va pouvoir attaquer les desserts, sourit-il en la relâchant.

Bella se cala dans son siège et regarda ses amis un par un.

-Je suis désolée, commença-t-elle d'une petite voix. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

-Nous on sait, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Belli Bells, lui chuchota son frère en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Mmh, si tu le dis. Bon on les attaque ces desserts ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil plein de remords à Alice et Rosalie.

-Miam, fit la belle blonde en portant sa première cuillère à sa bouche sans attendre.

Les cinq autres la suivirent. Ce n'est que quand Alice agita sa main gauche pour héler le serveur pour le café que l'un d'eux remarqua une nouveauté.

-Lilice, c'est bien ce que je crois à ton doigt ? demanda Edward avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, en se laissant tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise.

-Euh, oui si tu penses à ce que je pense, répondit-elle timidement.

-Wow, Alice, je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je te vois rougir ! s'exclama Emmett. Ah, ben pour Jazz aussi, c'est une première de le voir aussi pâle. Eh, ça va vieux ? Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état là ? Aie ! Mais Rose ?

-Abruti, tu ne remarque donc rien ?

-Ben quoi ?

Rosalie prit la main gauche de son amie et la tint sous le nez de son conjoint.

-Et là, tu vois mieux ?

Emmett ouvrit des yeux ronds et garda la bouche ouverte en regardant la bague au doigt d'Alice.

-Mais, mais, wow! Ben ça alors, si je m'attendais à ça ! dit-il en se laissant lui aussi aller contre son dossier. Il regarda ses amis autour de la table : Rose était en train de féliciter Alice, alors qu'Edward faisait de même avec Jasper.

-Et toi, tu savais et tu n'as rien dis ? demanda-t-il à Bella en la voyant sourire.

D'un seul coup, tout les visages se tournèrent vers elle.

-Je ne suis au courant que depuis quelques heures, Em. Et de toute façon, je trouve cela on ne peut plus naturel. Ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble et ils se complètent à merveille, déclara-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules en regardant ses amis.

-Il y en a d'autres ici qui correspondent à cette description, mais qui ne s'en rendent pas compte, murmura Jasper.

Edward détourna le regard, pendant que Bella ouvrait de grands yeux.

-Alice, tu étais prévenue : 15 jours.

-Ce n'est pas juste Bells, on n'a pas eu le temps de les prévenir.

-M'en fiche. Tant pis pour vous, grogna Bella.

-Euh, il s'est passé quoi, là ? demanda Emmett, perdu.

-Moi je dis CHAMPAGNE ! s'écria Rosalie. Il faut fêter cette bonne nouvelle!

Hélant un serveur, elle commanda cinq coupes de champagne pour ses amis et une de limonade pour elle. La diversion fut efficace et les conversations reprirent. Un peu plus tard, le téléphone d'Alice sonna. Son visage s'éclaira à la lecture du SMS qu'elle venait de recevoir.

-Oh! Esmée et Carlisle nous invitent tous pour le brunch demain, pour fêter la nouvelle ! sourit-elle. Tu viendras Bella, hein ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Bien sûr, que ne ferais-je pas pour Esmée ?

Emmett regarda sa sœur de travers. Depuis quelques minutes, il la trouvait changée. Alors qu'elle était gaie et épanouie en début de soirée, elle s'était soudain renfermée sur elle-même à la remarque de Jasper. Même si il était vrai qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Edward la semaine, elle n'avait jamais laissé sous-entendre une quelconque relation entre eux. Il se promit d'en toucher un mot à Rose en rentrant à la maison.

La soirée se finit tranquillement et chacun rentra chez soi, Edward raccompagnant Bella à son appartement.


	28. Chapter 28

**Allez, un petit dernier pour aujourd'hui...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **OOO**

Une fois dans leur voiture, Emmett se tourna vers sa compagne.

-Rose, dis-moi, tu ne trouves que Bella était bizarre ce soir ?

-Oh, euh, je crois que c'est un peu de notre faute avec Alice. Je pense que l'on a trop insisté sur le fait qu'elle était souvent avec Edward.

-Par souvent, tu entends quoi ?

-Et bien en semaine, ils déjeunent ensemble tout les midis, ils s'attendent pour retourner à leurs voitures le soir. Et ils passent tout leurs vendredis soir à se parler ou à jouer de la musique.

-Ok, et donc avec Alice ?

-On l'a un peu charriée sur le fait qu'ils étaient pratiquement collés l'un à l'autre, pendant que l'on se préparait. Et d'un seul coup, elle s'est énervée et elle nous a plantées là. Sur le coup j'ai pas tout compris, mais elle nous a menacées de ne pas la voir pendant 15 jours si l'un d'entre nous faisait une remarque sur leur relation ce soir. Pas de chance, c'est tombé sur Jazz, alors que l'on n'a pas eu le temps de vous expliquer quoi que ce soit.

Tout en se garant devant leur maison, Emmett déclara :

-Mouais, va quand même falloir que je lui parle. Faut qu'ils arrêtent de se tourner autour comme ça.

-Mais Em…

-Non Rose, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il est temps qu'ils voient la vérité en face. Je ne me leurre pas : ces deux-là finiront ensemble quoi qu'il arrive. Mais j'aimerais bien que ça avance un peu plus vite. Elle a déjà perdu tant de temps, Rose, ma petite sœur a le droit d'être heureuse. Et si c'est Edward qui la rend heureuse, alors je vais tout faire pour que ça marche entre eux.

-Mon nounours, tu es vraiment merveilleux ! lui dit Rosalie en l'embrassant tendrement avant de sortir de la voiture et de rentrer chez eux.

Le lendemain, quand ils arrivèrent chez les Cullen, ils étaient les derniers à se garer devant la grande bâtisse blanche.

-Entrez, ne restez pas dehors par ce froid, les appela Esmée depuis la porte qu'elle venait juste d'ouvrir.

Le couple se réfugia à l'intérieur et commença à saluer toutes les personnes présentes.

-Je ne vois pas Edward, fit remarquer Emmett au bout d'un moment. Ni Bella d'ailleurs.

-Oh, ils sont dans le petit salon. J'ai demandé à Bella de nous jouer un morceau et ils ont commencer à se chamailler pour le choisir, alors je les ai envoyés là-bas pour avoir la paix.

-Je suis désolé de demander ça, mais ca fait combien de temps que Bella est ici ?

-Tu t'inquiètes trop pour ta sœur, Emmett. Elle est arrivée il y a une heure en me proposant son aide pour le brunch. Et cela fait seulement dix minutes que je n'ai plus Edward sur le dos, répondit Esmée avec un sourire malicieux.

Rosalie le lui rendit pendant qu'Emmett grognait dans son coin. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la salle à manger d'où venait les voix de Carlisle et Jasper et se joignirent à leur discussion. Peu de temps après, Esmée invita tout le monde à passer à table. Bella et Edward sortirent du salon hilares, bras dessus, bras dessous et vinrent s'assoir avec les autres convives.

-Et bien je vois que tu as retrouvé ta bonne humeur, Edward, lança Alice. Ca nous change de tout à l'heure.

-Ah bon, il n'était pas comme ça ce matin? demanda innocemment Rosalie.

-Et bien non, figure toi que ce matin, monsieur mon cousin n'a fait que râler, sans discontinuer, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Bella. A partir de là, il était tout mielleux : on ne pouvait pas faire un pas dans la cuisine sans qu'il propose son aide. A croire qu'il voulait impressionner quelqu'un!

En entendant le discours de sa cousine, Edward faillit s'étouffer dans son verre d'eau. Après avoir repris sa respiration, il se tourna vers sa mère et demanda :

-C'est vrai maman ? J'ai vraiment était intenable toute la matinée ?

-Oh non pas toute la matinée. Dès que j'ai demandé à Bella de nous jouer quelque chose cette après-midi, nous avons eu la paix dans la cuisine.

-Ok, donc le seul moment où j'ai était supportable, c'est quand je suis sortit de la cuisine, c'est bien ça ?

-C'est à peu près ça, oui. Je suis désolée mon chéri, mais il faut bien que tu le saches : je t'interdis de revenir dans ma cuisine pendant que je prépare le repas !

Tout le monde se mit à rire en voyant la tête de petit malheureux qu'affichait Edward. Le repas se passa dans les rires et la bonne humeur. Alors qu'elle finissait son dessert, Esmée se tourna vers Bella et lui demanda :

-Alors Bella, tu es toujours d'accord pour nous jouer un morceau ?

-Bien sûr. Que dirais-tu de nous installer tous au salon avant de prendre le café?

-C'est parfait ma chérie, répondit Esmée, la voix tremblante en regardant Carlisle.

Aussitôt les convives commencèrent à débarrasser la table. Rosalie se rapprocha de son hôtesse à la cuisine.

-Esmée, ça va ?

-Oui Rose, ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est juste... ça va te paraitre bête, mais... elle m'a dit "tu"...

-Oh Esmée, je sais que cela représente beaucoup pour toi et Carlisle. Allez viens, tout le monde nous attend, lui répondit la future maman en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elles s'installèrent sur les canapés, à côté de leurs compagnons respectifs. Alice et Jasper les rejoignirent et Bella rentra dans la pièce, son violon à la main.

-Esmée, Carlisle, j'ai, enfin nous avons une surprise pour vous, annonça-t-elle en commençant à jouer le Clair de Lune de Debussy.

Après quelques mesures, pendant lesquelles les yeux d'Esmée s'étaient mis à briller de larmes en entendant la composition préférée de son fils, des notes de piano se rajoutèrent à la mélodie du violon. Esmée poussa une exclamation de joie, alors que Carlisle ouvrait des yeux ronds tout en serrant la main de sa femme.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett étaient eux surpris mais aussi subjugués par la musique qui sortait des instruments de leurs deux amis. Lorsque le morceau prit fin, Bella enchaina sur une mélodie moins connue, mais plus douce. Lorsqu'elle retira enfin son archet, elle regarda son auditoire : tous affichés des mines choquées, sans bouger.

Edward la rejoignit et regarda à son tour ses amis et ses parents.

-Eh ben, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? On a été si mauvais que ca ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la belle brune qui était à sa droite.

-Chais pas, répondit celle-ci, ils sont comme ça depuis que l'on a arrêté de jouer tout les deux.

-Ah, ben on va attendre alors. Tu crois que ça va durer longtemps ?

-Aucune idée, je demanderais bien à un médecin, fit Bella en élevant la voix, essayant de faire réagir le concerné, mais le seul que j'ai sous la main est dans le même état que les autres. En même temps, on m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait laisser faire le temps pour se remettre d'un choc. Un café ? proposa-t-elle en se penchant vers la table basse.

-Volontiers, ça fera passer le temps.

Après avoir bu leur tasse, les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent.

-Dis ca commence à faire long, non ? demanda Bella.

-Je trouve aussi. Essaye de leur rejouer un morceau, peut-être que ca les fera réagir.

Elle s'exécuta mais personne ne bougea.

-Tu me prêtes ton violon ?

Elle le lui donna, avec des yeux inquiets.

-C'est bon, c'est juste une expérience. Par contre, bouches toi les oreilles.

Elle obéit et il commença à jouer, faux, très faux. Mais personne à part Bella ne réagit. Elle se jeta sur son instrument.

-Je t'interdits d'y retoucher, c'était horrible. Je t'interdits même de toucher à n'importe quel instrument en dehors des pianos.

-Pff, t'es pas drôle.

-Et si... si tu rejouais du piano ? Pour eux, je veux dire, rajouta-t-elle devant son air interrogateur.

-On peut toujours essayer ! répondit Edward en se levant.

Il retourna s'assoir sur le banc de son instrument et commença la Lettre à Elise de Beethoven.

-Edward, c'est toi qui joues ? demanda une voix depuis le salon.

-Oui maman.

-Continues, ton père et Alice n'ont pas encore émergés, lui souffla Bella depuis la porte qui communiquait avec le salon.

Il rejoua alors Clair de Lune. A la fin du morceau, il se leva pour se rendre au salon mais il dû s'arrêter sur le pas de la porte. Toutes les personnes qu'il aimait, à qui il avait pensé faire plaisir en jouant étaient en pleurs : Bella dans les bras d'Esmée, Alice dans ceux de Carlisle, Rosalie dans ceux de Jasper et Emmett.

-Ben et moi alors ? pleurnicha-t-il.

Esmée se détacha de la jeune fille et courut dans les bras de son fils, bientôt rejointe par Carlisle, dans une étreinte comme ils n'en avaient pas connu depuis longtemps.

Pendant ce temps là, les six autres se remettaient de leurs émotions en rigolant.

-N'empêche, vous nous avait fait peur à un moment. Vous aviez tous des têtes de zombies et vous ne bougiez plus, fit Bella.

-Je suis désolé, Berlingot, mais franchement t'aurais pût nous prévenir.

-Em, une surprise n'est plus une surprise si tu le sais à l'avance. Et puis on ne pensait pas du tout que vous alliez régir comme ça.

-On avait plutôt misé sur des cris de joies et des hurlements, continua Edward qui venait de se rapprocher du groupe, tenant sa mère par la taille, alors que son père s'était laissé tombé sur le canapé. Pas sur une catatonie générale.

-Edward, appela Carlisle.

-Oui papa ?

-Ne nous refait plus jamais ça !

-Faire quoi ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

-Te renfermer sur toi-même, ne plus nous donner de nouvelle, tout ça, quoi ! s'exclama son père en faisant de grands gestes et en s'enfonçant dans le dossier du canapé.

-Papa, souffla Edward en s'approchant de lui, tenant toujours sa mère, je te promets, non, je vous promets de ne plus jamais vous abandonner comme je l'ai fait et de toujours vous donner des nouvelles. Je regrette vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé ces deux dernières années, si vous saviez. Je vous demande pardon pour toute la peine que vous avez pût ressentir.

-Mon chéri, dit doucement Esmée en le poussant sur le canapé à côté de son père, nous ne t'en voulons pas du tout. Nous avons surtout eu peur pour toi. Ton bonheur passe avant tout, et nous pensions que tu étais heureux avec ... elle.

-Maman, ma petite maman chérie, dit-il en la tirant sur ses genoux et en se calant contre son père, je n'ai jamais étais vraiment heureux à New-York, ma vie... n'était pas une vie. Je suis revenu et je vous ais retrouvé, c'est ici que je veux construire mon bonheur entouré de toute ma famille et de mes amis. D'ailleurs où sont-ils ? demanda-t-il en levant la tête du câlin que lui faisais sa mère.


	29. Chapter 29

**Coucou,**

 **Je tiens particulièrement à remercier Gaellezjey, Scpotter et Grazie qui me suivent depuis le début.**

 **Lili (guest) : tu n'es plus là ?**

 **Et à toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews, qui me suivent ou qui m'ont mis en favorite : MERCI !**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **OOO**

 _-D'ailleurs où sont nos amis ? demanda Edward en levant la tête du câlin que lui faisais sa mère._

-Je crois qu'ils ont été faire un tour, répondit Carlisle. Tu sais mon grand, je suis d'accord avec ta mère, ton bonheur passe avant tout le reste pour nous, mais fais attention à elle s'il te plait, elle est fragile.

-Je sais papa, et je te promets de prendre soin d'elle.

Après quelques minutes dans les bras de ses parents, Edward décida de se lever pour aller à la recherche de sa cousine et de ses amis. Il les trouva à la cuisine, rassemblés autour de la belle brune qui fait battre son cœur.

-Eh, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Oh Edward, tout va bien ? demanda Rosalie en entourant ses épaules de son bras.

-Oui Rose, tout va très bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Alors, que faites-vous ?

-Et bien, vois-tu, l'heure du goûter est dépasser, alors Bella nous prépare de quoi grignoter en attendant le dîner.

-Le goûter ? Mais enfin, on vient de sortir de table !

-Edward, mon ami, tu te trompes lourdement, soupira Emmett en secouant la tête. Nous avons fini le brunch vers 13h, nous n'avons pas pu boire le café à cause de deux musiciens un peu allumés, et il est maintenant ... 17h18, autant dire qu'il est plus que temps de prendre une petite collation avant de passer à table dans deux heures.

-Et voilà ! lança Bella en posant une grande tarte aux pommes sur le plan de travail.

-Mais il manque déjà deux parts !

-Je te connais, Em, et j'ai déjà mis de côté les parts de Carlisle et Esmée. Maintenant pour les autres, débrouillez-vous, je ne veux rien savoir.

Alice avait sorti des assiettes et des cuillères pendant que son amie parlait. Edward se jeta dessus et se servis, aussitôt suivi par Jasper et Rose.

-Ben merci, c'est sympa pour les autres ! s'écria Alice.

-Ben quoi ? demanda son cousin avec un grand sourire. C'est quand même pas de notre faute si les émotions ca creuse!

Alice leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant. Elle s'approcha du plat, servit deux parts et s'installa à côté de son amie.

-Mange Bella, il a raison, les émotions ca creuse. Puis voyant que son amie n'avalait rien, elle continua : Ne t'inquiètes pas Bells. Ils sont heureux, tu ne pouvais pas leur faire de plus beau cadeau.

-Tu es sûre ? Ils sont toujours au salon. Et si quelque chose ne va pas ? Et si...

-Et Bells, calme toi, souffla Jasper en passant un bras sur ses épaules. Je n'avais encore jamais vu un tel sourire sur le visage de Carlisle depuis que je le connais. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont juste besoin de se remettre et après tout ira bien. Pendant qu'il parlait, il faisait signe à Edward de se rapprocher.

-Tu crois, c'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle avec des tremblements dans la voix.

-Eh, ma belle, shh, tout va bien. Viens on va aller les voir, comme ça tu seras rassurée, lui murmura Edward en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il l'obligea à se lever et à le suivre au salon. Ils rejoignirent alors ses parents qui étaient toujours enlacés sur le canapé .

-Oh, les enfants, vous allez bien ? demanda Esmée en levant la tête.

-Euh, oui ,et toi Esmée ? hésita Bella.

-Ca va très bien, ma chérie, répondit-elle en se levant et en prenant la jeune femme par les épaules. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ce que tu viens de nous offrir.

-Nous te sommes redevables Bella, continua Carlisle, la faisant rougir.

-Je n'ai pas fait grand chose. Et puis c'était l'idée d'Edward.

-Ah oui ? Esmée se tourna vers son fils : C'est vrai ?

-Euh... et bien, ça fait un moment que je pensais à vous jouer un morceau, mais je n'arrivais pas à me lancer. Avec Bella, nous avons eu cette idée de duo et je pensais que ca ferait mieux passer la pilule. Alors quand tu lui as demandé de jouer, ce matin, nous avons sauté sur l'occasion. Mais apparemment le choc a été rude à encaisser, expliqua le jeune homme en se dandinant.

-Je pense que avec ou sans Bella, nous aurions été choqué de t'entendre jouer. Esmée s'expliqua devant le regard surpris de la jeune femme : nous étions persuadé que nous ne l'entendrions plus jamais jouer devant un public après sa prestation au Conservatoire.

-D'ailleurs, comment se fait-il que tu y ais pris part ? demanda Carlisle.

-Une sorte de pot de vin en faveur du doyen pour mon poste.

-Et bien il se contente de peu !

-Oh non, pas du tout ! contra Bella. Il s'est offert une belle publicité avec, je cite : "la dernière représentation en public du prodige Edward Cullen". Des articles concernant ce concert ont paru dans beaucoup de journaux spécialisés.

-Et bien en tout cas, nous sommes très heureux que vous ayez joué pour nous. J'espère que vous allez recommencer rapidement ? demanda Esmée en prenant Bella dans ses bras.

-Aussi souvent que vous le voulez! répondit la jeune femme en faisant signe à Carlisle de les rejoindre. Celui-ci ouvrit son bras à son fils.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un flash les fasse revenir à la réalité.

-Je suis désolée mais vous étiez trop mignons !

-Rosalie ! Je suis choquée par ton comportement. J'espère pour toi que ce sont tes hormones qui te font agir ainsi, s'indigna faussement Bella avec un grand sourire, avant de se laisser tomber sur le divan derrière elle.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, alors que la jeune fille s'empourprait.

-C'est pas drôle! Rose, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas être prise en photo.

-Je sais ma belle, mais là vous étiez si beaux tout les quatre! Je n'ai pas put résister.

-Mouais, bon c'est pas tout ça, mais il va falloir penser à rentrer pour le dîner.

-Je propose qu'avec les garçons, nous allions chercher quelque chose en ville pendant que vous restez toutes ici ! lança Carlisle.

-Pizzas ! s'écria Emmett en rentrant dans la pièce, faisant rire tout le monde à nouveau.

-En même temps, je ne pense pas qu'il y est grand chose d'autre d'ouvert un dimanche soir, fit remarquer Alice.

-Donc on est tous d'accord. Que chacun note ce qu'il veut comme pizza sur ce calepin, dit Esmée en commençant à écrire.

Peu de temps après, les quatre hommes partirent en direction du centre-ville alors que leurs compagnes s'installaient dans les canapés, un verre à la main.

-Alors les filles, comment avez-vous trouvé ce petit concert ? demanda Esmée en souriant.

-C'était... intéressant, répondit Alice.

-Moi je dirais plutôt... surprenant, renchérit Rosalie. Et toi Esmée ?

-Mmh...étonnant, vivant... et bénéfique.

-Je comprends tous les autres, mais pourquoi bénéfique ? demanda Bella, intriguée.

-Simplement parce que grâce à cela, nous avons retrouvé notre fils et que notre famille a enfin put passer une soirée tous ensemble. Et sache que tu fais partit de cette famille, Bella, au même titre que Rosalie et Alice ou Emmett et Jasper, ajouta-t-elle en voyant rougir la jeune femme.

-Depuis le temps que l'on attendait ça, j'espère que l'on va recommencer bientôt, s'enthousiasma Alice.

Bella la regarda en fronçant les sourcils :

-Peut-être, mais pas tout de suite! Esmée, puis-je préparer une salade pour accompagner les pizzas ?

-Bien sûr, viens, je vais t'aider.

Elles se levèrent toutes les deux et commencèrent à préparer ce qu'il leur fallait pour le dîner.

-Bella ?

-Oui ?

-Tu veux toujours savoir comment j'ai su, pour Carlisle ?

Rougissante, la jeune femme hocha la tête.

-Nous faisions des courses chacun de notre côté, quand nous avons tous les deux tendu la main vers le même paquet de gâteau, en haut d'une étagère. Il était déjà un vrai gentleman à l'époque. Il a attrapé le paquet et alors que je pensais qu'il allait partir et me laisser me débrouiller, il me l'a tendu avec un sourire en coin que je qualifierais d'irrésistible. Nos doigts ce sont frôlés quand j'ai pris les gâteaux et là ca a été une évidence, le coup de foudre : je ne voulais pas le voir partir de ce rayon. Alors je lui ai demandé un second paquet. Il m'a ensuite demandé si il pouvait m'être utile pour autre chose et je lui répondu qu'il pouvait m'aider à charger mes achats dans ma voiture. Et là il a éclaté de rire en me disant que pour cela il faudrait que j'achète plus que deux pauvres paquets de gâteaux. J'étais gênée mais il s'est proposé pour m'accompagner dans tous les rayons. Une fois fini, il m'a suivi à ma voiture. Pour le remercier de son aide, je l'ai invité à dîner le soir même. Il a accepté bien sûr et lorsque nous nous sommes quitté après avoir mangé, il m'a embrassé sur la joue. Elle m'a brûlée jusqu'à ce que je le revois. C'est à dire le lendemain, à la sortie du travail. Il m'attendait à la sortie du travail avec un bouquet de marguerite et de lavande. Une déclaration d'amour et d'espoir tendue vers moi. Dans ma tête, tout ce que je voyais c'était nous deux, ensemble devant l'autel, avec des enfants, puis des cheveux gris. Je n'ai pas pu résister : je me suis jetée dans ses bras. Et dès que je le peux, je m'y blottis de nouveau, sourit Esmée, les yeux dans le vague.

Bella sourit, rêveuse. Elle aussi n'imaginait pas vivre un moment important de sa vie sans voir Edward à ses côtés.

-Alors c'est ça être amoureux ? Avoir l'impression de ne pas pouvoir vivre sans l'autre, vouloir partager tout les moments importants avec lui ?

-Oui ma belle, est-ce que tu ressens cela toi aussi ?

Bella ne répondit pas, elle venait d'entendre les garçons rentrer dans la maison et se diriger vers la cuisine pour y déposer leur victuailles. Peu de temps après, tout le monde était attablés devant les différentes pizzas et la salade. A la fin du repas les garçons débarrassèrent la table pendant que les filles rassemblaient leurs affaires. Sur le perron, Bella embrassa chaleureusement chacun de ses amis. Elle étreint plus longuement Carlisle puis Esmée. Avant de relâcher cette dernière, elle lui souffla à l'oreille, dans un sourire :

-Oui Esmée, c'est exactement ce que je ressens !

Puis elle lui fit une bise sur la joue et partie en sautillant vers sa voiture.


	30. Chapter 30

La semaine passa rapidement. Entre les déjeuners au Conservatoire, les visites à la petite Charlotte et à leurs familles respectives, Bella et Edward ne virent pas le temps passer. Vendredi était déjà là et ils devaient retrouver leurs amis chez Emmett et Rosalie.

-Rappelles-moi pourquoi on fait pas comme d'habitude ? râla Edward en entrant chez Bella.

-Parce que nous sortons demain soir ! cria-t-elle depuis la chambre où elle enfilait ses chaussures.

-Mouaih, bon… grogna-t-il en s'installant sur le canapé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne veux plus m'accompagner ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en revenant dans le salon et en s'appuyant sur les épaules de son ami.

-Bien sûr que si. Simplement j'aurais préféré avoir les deux soirées en tête à tête avec toi. A la place je vais devoir supporter Emmett et ses blagues touteh la soirée.

-Oh, aller ! Ce n'est rien ça. Dis-toi que ta cousine a promis qu'elle me ferait rattraper son samedi de shopping perdu.

-Ouch, tu as gagné. C'est toi qui es la plus à plaindre dans l'histoire. Tu es prête ?

En disant cela, il se leva du canapé puis regarda la jeune femme en la détaillant des pieds à la tête. Rougissante, elle demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est ma tenue ? Elle fait trop habillée ?

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es parfaite.

-Mais… ?

-Pas de mais. Je me disais seulement que c'est la première fois que tu mets une jupe sans qu'Alice ne t'y oblige.

-C'est de la stratégie, mon cher, répliqua-t-elle en prenant son sac et ses clés.

-Stratégie ?

-Oui, elle va s'extasier ce soir sur ma tenue et me laisser carte blanche pour demain. Car il est hors de question que je mette des talons ou une robe pour aller au concert, cela me gâcherait mon plaisir.

-Alors je suis d'accord avec toi. Et maintenant en route ou nous allons encore être les derniers, dit-il en lui donnant son bras pour descendre à la voiture.

Arrivés chez leurs amis, il fit le tour pour lui ouvrir la portière et l'aider à sortir. Une fois devant la porte, il la retint alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à frapper.

-Attends, laisse nous profiter de ces derniers moments de calme.

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle se blottit contre son torse. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent et toquèrent. La porte s'ouvrit sur Alice. Après quelques instants, un sourire apparut sur son visage et elle les invita à entrer.

-Tout va bien Alice ? lui demanda son cousin alors qu'il aidait Bella à retirer son manteau.

-Hein ? Euh, oui, oui, ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils sont au salon. Aller, venez !

-Ah, voilà les retardataires ! s'écria Emmett en les regardant s'installer sur un divan.

-A ce que je vois, Jazz n'est pas là ? demanda innocemment Edward à Rosalie, assise en face de lui.

-Non, il a été retenu à l'hôpital, il viendra plus tard.

-Donc nous ne sommes pas les derniers, dit calmement Bella en regardant son frère.

Celui-ci lui tira la langue, puis demanda à tout le monde ce qu'ils voulaient en apéritif. Après avoir bu leurs verres, ils s'installèrent à table et Bella alla retrouver Rose à la cuisine. Après avoir amené tous les plats sur la table, elles s'assirent avec leurs amis et discutèrent de tout et de rien en mangeant. Lorsque Jasper arriva, ils allaient commencer le dessert. Il s'installa à table alors que Bella allait lui chercher une assiette et que Rosalie ramenait un magnifique gâteau au chocolat. Voyant les yeux brillants de son homme, elle posa son plat devant Edward.

-Eh, pourquoi tu l'éloignes de moi ?

-Parce que je veux que tout le monde en ait, sourit-elle en commençant à servir ses invités.

Alice débarrassa l'assiette de sa moitié alors qu'Emmett se jetait sur sa part de dessert.

-Tu sais que tu n'en auras pas une autre part plus vite pour autant ? le taquina sa sœur.

-Pff ! grommela t-il. Alors tu es prête pour demain ? la contra-t-il.

-Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

-Et bien, cela fait tellement longtemps que tu attendais ça que je pensais que tu serais nerveuse ou inquiète.

-Je suis nerveuse, bien sûr. Mais c'est aussi un rêve de petite fille qui se réalise.

-Oh Bella, chougna Rosalie.

-Eh Rose ! C'est bon tout va bien, franchement. Demain je vais voir mon musicien préféré et en plus je serais accompagnée d'un connaisseur. Je pense que c'est vraiment le plus beau des cadeaux d'anniversaire que vous pouviez me faire.

-Et en plus tu commences à t'habiller comme une vraie fille. Je suis fière de toi Bella.

-Merci Alice. Demain, je pensais mettre mon jean noir avec mon chemisier prune, tu en penses quoi ? demanda Bella en faisant un clin d'œil à Edward.

-Oh oui, ça sera parfait. Et avec ça tu peux mettre ta paire de talon, tu sais les noirs, pointus ?

-Hum, oui, ça rendrait bien, répondit-elle en attaquant sa part de gâteau.

Quand tous eurent finis, les filles s'installèrent au salon pour discuter, alors que les garçons restaient à la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle et préparer le café. Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent leurs compagnes avec les tasses remplies, Edward et Jasper semblaient énervés.

-Tout va bien ? demanda Rose.

-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas mon cœur, répondit Emmett. C'est juste un petit différend professionnel.

-Mmh ? grogna Bella en jetant un coup d'œil aux deux autres.

-Ce n'est rien d'important. Jazz a un petit cas de conscience.

-Oh d'accord. Edward ?

-Oui ?

-Je ne voudrais pas renter trop tard si je veux pouvoir en profiter demain.

-Bien sûr, nous n'allons pas nous attarder.

-Déjà ! Mais Bella…

-Non Alice, il est déjà 23h30. Même si je dors peu, il faut quand même que je me repose. Et puis il me faudra du temps pour me préparer, tenta-t-elle.

-Oui, oui, c'est vrai. Allez, file ! Mais n'oublies pas que ton prochain samedi tu le passes avec moi !

-Comment pourrait-elle l'oublier, Alice ? Tu lui rabâches tous les jours, rigola Rosalie alors qu'elle revenait avec les vestes de ses amis.

Quelques instants plus tard, tous prenaient congés. Sur le chemin du retour, Edward prit la parole.

-Tu as très bien joué ton coup avec Alice. Félicitations, madame la stratège.

-Merci, merci, dit-elle en faisant mine de saluer.

-Tu comptes vraiment mettre des talons ?

-Tu es fou ? Je les mets pour partir, mais dès qu'on sort de Forks, j'enfile mes baskets.

-Pourquoi ne pas les mettre tout de suite ?

-On parle d'Alice là! Elle est capable de nous espionner pour savoir si je vais vraiment mettre ce que je lui ai dit.

-Excuse-moi, tu as raison, sourit-il.

Une Bella en jean était un spectacle dont il ne se lassait pas. Et il l'aurait rien que pour lui une partie de l'après-midi et toute la soirée.

Il s'arrêta devant son immeuble et lui dit :

-Donc je passe te chercher vers 16h ?

-C'est çà. Deux heures de trajet, le temps de dîner et les portes ouvrent à 20h.

-Très bien, alors passe une bonne nuit Bella. A demain, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Dors bien Edward, répondit-elle en descendant de la voiture.

-Toujours, quand je pense à toi, souffla-t-il alors qu'il la regardait rentrer chez elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il rentrait chez lui et se couchait aussitôt, la tête emplie d'images aux couleurs chocolat.


	31. Chapter 31

**Petite note après le chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **OOO**

Le lendemain matin, Bella se leva complètement paniquée. Elle sauta de son lit, sans se casser la figure, et alla se faire un café. Se faisant, elle réfléchissait à voix haute.

-Mais où est-ce que je les ai mis ? C'est pas possible, je vais devenir folle. Bon, une chose à la fois. D'abord un café, puis une douche et après je chercherais tranquillement.

Une fois habillée, elle entreprit de vider son bureau puis les tiroirs de sa table de chevet.

-Mais c'est pas possible. Où est-ce qu'ils sont ? paniqua-t-elle.

Attrapant son téléphone, elle appela la seule personne qui pourrait la calmer.

-Edward, au secours !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas où sont les billets!

-Quels billets ? Bella, calme-toi !

-Les billets pour le concert de ce soir. Edward! s'énerva-t-elle alors que son ami rigolait au téléphone.

-Ils sont dans ton sac à main, Bella. Le soir de ton anniversaire , c'est Alice qui a rangé tout tes cadeaux. Elle pensait, à juste titre apparemment, que le meilleur endroit où mettre les billets était dans une poche de ton sac à main, et elle les y a mit à la première occasion. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en entendant du bruit dans le combiné.

-Je cherche ces foutus billets. Ahh! Les voilà ! Oh mon dieu, que je suis soulagée...

-Bien, alors je te laisse, je passe te chercher tout à l'heure.

-Ok. Et Edward ?

-Oui ?

-Merci...

-C'est avec plaisir, Bella. A tout à l'heure.

-Bye, souffla-t-elle en raccrochant.

Quelques heures plus tard, Edward garait sa Volvo devant un fast-food de Seattle. Après avoir avalé un sandwich, ils se rendirent au Paramount Theatre pour assister au concert. Edward rigolait devant l'entrain que montrait Bella.

-Allez, dépêche-toi !

-Calme-toi Bella. On dirait Alice devant un magasin en solde!

-Oh c'est un coup bas, ça, monsieur Cullen !

-On a le temps Bella. Et puis ce sont des places numérotées.

-Je sais, je sais. Mais j'ai tellement hâte, s'excita-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

Edward la regardait sautiller en souriant. Il fut ému lorsqu'il la vit tendre les deux billets au guichetier et qu'elle pris son bras pour passer la porte. Sentant que les émotions de la jeune femme prenaient le dessus sur son enthousiasme, il passa un bras autour de sa taille et la conduisit à leurs places. Il la fit assoir et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de prendre place lui aussi, alors que les lumières de la salle s'éteignaient.

Dès qu'elle entendit les premières notes de violon, Belle agrippa la main d'Edward et il lui sourit en retour. Le stress et la déception de ne pas être avec sa mère avaient été remplacés par la joie de partager ce moment avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Après avoir joué une dizaine de titres, le violoniste fit une pause de quelques minutes. Lorsqu'il revint le public l'acclama. Il joua alors sa version de la 5ème symphonie de Beethoven. Edward était subjugué. Les yeux ronds, il voulut faire une remarque à sa compagne mais il se retint quand il vit la posture de celle-ci.

Bella s'était recroquevillée sur son fauteuil, les paupières closes. Elle semblait vivre la musique, des larmes perlant au bout de ses cils. Sa tête oscillait à chaque coup d'archet, en harmonie avec la mélodie du maître.

Sentant le regard d'Edward, elle se tourna légèrement vers lui, et souffla, sans ouvrir les yeux :

-C'était la version préférée de ma mère. Elle disait que même Beethoven devait être jaloux de cette interprétation.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le concert touchait à sa fin, ils entendirent la BO de Pirates des Caraïbes. Bella se redressa dans son siège et fixa le musicien, un grand sourire éclairait son visage quand le morceau prit fin. Comme à son habitude, David Garrett prit le micro pour parler à son public et le remercier.

-Voilà, c'est la fin de ce concert, j'espère que cela vous aura plu. Normalement cela aurait été le dernier morceau, mais il y a quelques jours un vieil ami à moi m'a appelé pour me demander une faveur. Une très grande faveur. Et quand il m'a dit pour qui c'était, je n'ai tout simplement pas pu refuser. Il y a de cela environ 20 ans, alors que je parcourais l'Europe pour des concerts, j'ai rencontré une artiste de talent. C'est elle qui m'a donné le goût de reprendre des titres connus au violon. Alors à la demande de mon ami et en mémoire de cette femme aujourd'hui disparue, voici ma version de "Everything I do" de Bryan Adams.

Choquée. Bella était choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. David Garrett, ce violoniste de renommée internationale, avait connu sa mère ? Et cet hommage ?

-C'est toi, n'est-ce pas? Cet ami qui l'a appelé, c'est toi ?

-Oui, est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

-Non. Mais j'aimerais comprendre ...?

-Plus tard. Profites de la chanson, c'est une de mes préférées. Elle explique tant de choses..., souffla-t-il.

Emue, Bella suivit son conseil et se laissa bercée par le rythme doux de la musique. Lorsqu'elle prit fin, le public explosa. Alors qu'elle allait se lever pour sortir avec les autres spectateurs, Edward la retint par le bras.

-Attends, j'ai une autre surprise pour toi.

Bella fronça un sourcil mais ne dit rien et se rassit. Lorsque la salle fut vide, Edward se leva et lui tendit la main.

-Viens, il faut aller en coulisses.

-En coulisses ?

-Je suppose que tu dois avoir des questions à lui poser. Alors viens, c'est ce soir ou jamais, demain il repart en Allemagne.

Estomaquée, la jeune femme le suivit dans le dédale des couloirs. Il s'arrêta devant une porte et frappa avant d'entrer.

-Edward, comment vas-tu ?

-David, très bien et toi ?

-La routine. Alors voici la fille de Renée ?

-David, je te présente Isabella Swan. Bella, je te présente David Garrett.

-Je sais qui il est, souffla-t-elle, les yeux ronds. Mais toi, comment le connais-tu?

-Nous nous sommes rencontrés à New-York, au Philarmonique.

-Donc tu savais pour ma mère ? demanda-t-elle.

Edward entendit la colère qui grondait chez son amie.

-Non ! Je n'ai fait le rapprochement qu'en début de semaine. Et je me suis dit que tu voudrais en savoir plus. D'ailleurs, je vais vous laisser un instant, j'ai un coup de fil, dit-il en montrant son téléphone qui vibrait.

-Oh, euh d'accord. Elle se rapprocha de son ami et lui fit une bise sur la joue. Merci Edward, merci pour cette soirée.

-Elle n'est pas encore finie, ma belle. Profites-en bien.

Et il sortit de la loge.

-Alors Bella que fais-tu dans la vie ? demanda David avec un sourire avant de boire une gorgée de la bouteille qu'il tenait à la main. Mais je suis mal élevé. Assied-toi je t'en prie. Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? Eau, café, thé, jus de fruit ?

-Du thé si vous avez, merci.

-Bien sûr. Mais tutoie-moi, s'il te plait.

-D'accord, répondit-elle en tendant la main pour prendre la tasse qu'il lui tendait.

Après quelques instants de silence, elle demanda :

-Alors c'est vrai ? Vous... tu as connu ma mère ?

-Ah, Renée Swan. J'avais douze ans à l'époque. Je crois que nous étions à Londres. Elle devait remplacer l'altiste de l'Orchestre National qui était tombé malade deux jours avant. Moi j'étais soliste. Elle ne jouait plus beaucoup à cette période, préférant rester chez elle pour s'occuper de ses enfants. Pendant son séjour en Angleterre, dès qu'elle avait un moment de libre, elle allait dans les écoles ou les hôpitaux, pour jouer de grands airs aux enfants. Moi ca ne me faisait rien, ces airs là je les connaissais par cœur. Mais un jour elle m'a dit que je ne connaissais pas tout, qu'il fallait savoir jouer de tout pout être un grand musicien et pas seulement les œuvres "classiques". Alors je l'ai suivie à l'hôpital la fois suivante. Et là je suis resté scotché. Ce n'était pas les grands airs de Mozart ou de Vivaldi qu'elle jouait. Elle jouait ce qu'on lui demandait, des comptines pour enfant à la dernière chanson du groupe de rock à la mode. Cela dépendait du public qu'elle avait. Quand elle est repartie aux Etats-Unis, elle m'a fait promettre de ne pas me fermer aux musiques actuelles, de ne pas m'enfermer dans la musique dite classique. Ce n'est que bien plus tard que j'ai compris l'intérêt de cette promesse. Elle m'avait obligée, dans un sens, à m'ouvrir au monde extérieur. Moi qui n'avait vécu que pour le violon jusqu'à mon adolescence, j'ai alors découvert ce que c'était d'avoir des amis de mon âge et de parler d'autre chose que de croches et de blanches. Tout ça par ce qu'une jeune maman m'a demandé d'écouter la radio pour entendre des mélodies plus récentes.

-Elle t'avait parlée de nous ?

-Oui, elle disait que l'alto était sa passion mais que sa vie c'était sa famille. Et que ce serait la dernière fois où elle partirait si longtemps. Pour moi à l'époque, dix jours c'était très court comme absence, mais maintenant je comprends que deux enfants de 5 et 7 ans doivent être triste de ne pas voir leur maman pendant une si longue période.

-Merci David.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour m'avoir raconté tout cela. Je savais que ma mère nous avait fait passer avant sa carrière. Mais l'entendre dire par quelqu'un d'autre, ce n'est pas pareil. Merci, vraiment, hoqueta-t-elle en essayant de ravaler ses larmes.

-Eh, non, ne pleure pas, répondit le violoniste en la prenant dans ses bras.

Au bout d'un moment, il souffla :

-Tu n'a toujours pas répondu à ma première question.

 **Ce concert sort tout droit de mon imagination. Les morceaux cités ont bien été joués par David Garrett, sauf la chanson de Bryan Adams.**

 **De même, le récit de son adolescence n'est que pure fantaisie de ma part**

 **Et comme toujours les autres personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

 **A bientôt!**


	32. Chapter 32

_-Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma première question._

-Et quelle était-elle ? demanda Bella en rigolant, toujours dans l'éteinte du musicien.

-Que fais-tu dans la vie? A part emmener LA star du piano à un de mes concerts, bien sûr.

-Eh bien, je suis secrétaire au Conservatoire de Musique de Forks, où la star du piano travaille maintenant comme professeur.

-On parle de moi ? demanda Edward en entrant dans la pièce.

-Toi, prof de piano ? rigola David.

-Et oui, j'ai toujours aimé enseigné.

-Et dire qu'il a fallu que tu tombes sur Bella pour venir voir un de mes concerts.

-Tu sais bien qu'avec ELLE ce n'était pas possible, grinça Edward. Puis il se reprit : Mais la 5ème quand même, ça claque!

-Ouais, Beethov doit se retourner dans sa tombe.

-Maman disait que même lui approuverai, que lui aussi aimait faire découvrir la musique aux gens, bailla Bella depuis son fauteuil. C'était sa version préférée, dit-elle en se levant.

-Nous allons y aller, continua Edward.

-Oh, attendez !

David fouilla sur son bureau et trouva un pochette de CD.

-Tenez, c'est votre chanson, les jeunes.

-Les jeunes ? Parce que tu te crois vieux, peut-être ? rigola Edward en prenant le disque.

-Je serais toujours le plus vieux, admit avec tristesse son ami.

-Et moi je serais toujours la plus jeune, et la plus réaliste. Nous devons y aller, nous avons beaucoup de route à faire.

-Très bien, rentrez bien alors et donnez moi de vos nouvelles.

-Pas de problème. Au revoir David et merci.

-De rien Bella, cela ma vraiment fait plaisir.

-Salut vieux, à un de ces jours.

-Bye et prends soin d'elle surtout, souffla le virtuose en faisant une accolade au pianiste.

-J'y compte bien. A bientôt.

Une fois dans le couloir, les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

-Bella ?

-Hum ? grogna la jeune fille, dans ses pensées.

-On va devoir rester sur Seattle, les routes sont bloquées par une tempête de neige.

-Oh d'accord, il faut que je prévienne Emmett.

-C'est déjà fait. Et j'ai réussi à nous trouver un hôtel, mais...

-Mais ?

-Il n'y avait qu'une chambre. Tout est plein à cause de la neige.

-Bah, tant qu'on ne dort pas dans la voiture.

Après avoir difficilement regagné leur véhicule, ils gagnèrent lentement l'hôtel. Arrivé à la réception, Edward récupéra leur clé, non sans s'être assuré auprès du concierge qu'il n'y avait plus de chambre de libre. En rentrant dans la chambre à la suite de sa compagne, le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil circulaire.

-Euh, je..., commença-t-il, gêné.

-Oui ? l'interrogea Bella ?

-Je, je voulais dormir sur le canapé mais cela ne va pas être possible, dit-il en désignant les fauteuils clubs au fond de la pièce.

-Oh! Et bien, le lit est assez grand pour nous deux, murmura-t-elle en rougissant.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain avec un petit sourire d'excuse. Quand elle ressortit, elle portait un peignoir beige au nom de l'hôtel.

-Je pense que nous serions plus confortable là-dedans pour dormir, dit-elle en désignant son habit.

-Tu as tout à fait raison. Je vais faire comme toi.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, Bella était déjà couchée, les yeux fermés. Sans parler, il prit place à ses côtés.

-Bella, tu dors ?

-Non, grogna-t-elle, ce qui le fit sourire.

Après un instant d'hésitation, elle reprit :

-Cette soirée était géniale : le concert, David, ma mère, la chanson...

-Je suis content que ça t'ait plût.

-Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit ? Au sujet de ma mère ?

-Je n'étais pas sûr. Au tout début, c'est ton nom de ma famille qui m'a fait tiquer. Je l'avais déjà entendu, mais pas moyen de trouver où. Et puis il y a huit jours, tu m'as demander de t'accompagner. Alors, j'ai appelé David et je lui ai demandé de jouer ma chanson préférée. Nous en sommes venus à parler de toi et de tes reprises et c'est là que je me suis rappelé le nom de son mentor. Ensuite le convaincre de te parler a été un jeu d'enfant.

Il se tourna vers elle, et la vit proche de s'endormir, les yeux clos, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Merci Edward. Je viens de passer une des plus belles soirées de ma vie.

-Dors ma Bella, nous discuterons demain, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front, puis en se couchant près d'elle.

Le lendemain matin, c'est un poids sur sa taille qui réveilla Bella. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle put voir qu'Edward la maintenait dos contre son torse. Soupirant d'aise, elle ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce moment dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aime. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle l'entendit souffler doucement. Lorsqu'il resserra son emprise sur sa taille, elle se décida à parler.

-Bonjour. Bien dormi?

-Bonjour, répondit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou. J'ai passé la meilleure nuit de ma vie.

Avant de s'endormir la veille, il s'était fait la promesse de lui avouer ses sentiments, même si ils n'étaient pas réciproques.

-J'ai rêvé, reprit-il, que j'avais passé la nuit dans les bras de la femme que j'aime...

Il la sentit se raidir contre lui.

-Et qu'elle avait compris que ma chanson préférée lui était destinée, lors du concert, qu'à présent, tout ce que je fais c'est pour elle, pour la voir heureuse.

Doucement, Bella se retourna pour lui faire face, un sourire timide aux lèvres et des larmes aux coins des yeux.

-Edward...

Voyant qu'elle hésitait, il se pencha sur sa bouche et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Je t'aime, Bella souffla-t-il en se reculant.

-Je t'aime aussi, Edward, répondit-elle en venant d'elle-même à la rencontre de ses lèvres.

Le baiser fut tendre et pourtant ils furent tout les deux à bout de souffle rapidement. Se calant de nouveau dans l'étreinte du jeune homme, elle soupira.

-Et maintenant ?

-Et bien quoi ?

-Que va t-il se passer pour nous deux ?

-Rien du tout.

-Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-elle, le faisant rire.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se reprit-il. Bella, ça ne changera rien, nous continuerons à sortir, à discuter, comme avant, mais avec quelques avantages en plus.

-Et quels sont-ils, s'il te plait?

-Et bien, je pourrais te tenir la main dans la rue sans avoir à donner ta maladresse comme excuse...

-Eh, s'exclama-t-elle en lui mettant un petit coup sur le torse.

-Je pourrais aussi t'embrasser ici, souffla-t-il dans son cou, et là aussi.

Cette fois, c'était son nez qui était visé.

-Mais le mieux, dit-il en la tirant pour être vraiment face à elle, ce sera de faire ça, à la vue de tous.

A ces mots, il l'embrassa fougueusement, la collant à lui en passant une main dans son dos. Essoufflée, elle se recula au bout d'une minute, qui lui avait paru durer une seconde.

-Je t'aime, lui répéta-t-elle.

-Moi... voulut répondre son amoureux mais il fut interrompu par la sonnerie d'un téléphone.

Tendant le bras, il attrapa l'appareil et répondit :

-Allo ?

 _-Salut mec. Comment va Bella ? Elle est là ?_

-Salut Em. Oui, elle est avec moi. Ne t'inquiètes donc pas tant.

 _-Facile à dire, c'est ma petite sœur._

-Je sais, t'en fais pas. Sinon comment ça va à Forks ?

 _-Les chasse-neiges ont commencé à déblayer les grands axes ce matin, mais c'est pas encore ça._

-Ce matin ? Il est quelle heure, là?

 _-Pas loin de 14h. Pourquoi, tu roupillais encore ?_

-Ouais et je n'étais pas le seul.

 _-Impossible, Bella ne dors jamais après 8h._

-Ouais, ben faut jamais dire jamais! Bon pour ce qui est des routes, on va voir de notre côté mais je pense que l'on va passer une nuit de plus à Seattle.

 _-Pas de souci. Dans tout les cas, vous nous tenez au courant._

-Pas de prob, à plus Emmett, dit-il avant de raccrocher.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda Bella en se calant de nouveau dans ses bras.

-Savoir si tu étais toujours vivante, rigola son homme. Et aussi nous prévenir que les routes n'étaient pas encore dégagées à Forks.

-D'où la deuxième nuit ici.

-Exactement.

-Et qu'allons-nous bien pouvoir faire pour occuper notre journée ?

-Il va déjà falloir penser à se nourrir et ensuite, je ne sais pas. Que veux-tu faire cet après-midi ?

-Wow, il est si tard que ça ? demanda-t-elle en attrapant le portable qui trainait sur le lit pour y lire l'heure.

-Et oui ! Alors, une idée ?

-Allons manger un morceau. Ensuite, et bien pourquoi ne pas aller voir un film ?

-C'est partit, acquiesça-t-il en sortant du lit.

 **Tadam !**

 **Ca vous a plut ?**

 **A bientôt pour la suite.**


	33. Chapter 33

**On arrive doucement à la fin, encore 4 chapitres avec celui-ci.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **OOO**

-Alors ? demanda Esmée.

-Tout va bien pour eux. Ils vont rester là-bas une nuit de plus et ils rentreront tranquillement demain.

-Bien. Je préfère les savoir en sécurité. Qui veut du café ?

-Moi, s'il te plait Esmée, dit Alice. Elle se tourna vers son ami : Il s'est déclaré ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ils semblaient bien. Ils dormaient encore tout les deux quand j'ai appelé.

-Ensemble ? s'écrièrent en même temps Alice et Rosalie.

-J'en sais rien moi, vous êtes marrantes, râla le grand brun. Il a juste dit qu'il n'était pas le seul à émergé.

-Oh c'est génial! Alice sautait sur son siège. Ils sont enfin ensemble.

-Alice, calme toi, nous ne savons rien, la tempéra Rosalie. Attends qu'ils reviennent et tu pourras leur demander.

L'après-midi passa tranquillement. Jasper et Carlisle n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Ils avaient dû aller donner un coup de main aux urgences. Esmée commencait à préparer le repas du soir quand elle entendit des cris venant de l'entrée.

En s'approchant, elle vit une jeune femme blonde qui se tenait à la porte.

-S'il vous plait, je veux juste le voir.

-Fiche le camp! Tu n'as rien à faire ici, tempêta Jasper.

-Mais...

-Vas t'en. Je lui dirais que tu es venue. Il fera ce qu'il voudra. Maintenant pars! s'énerva le grand blond.

La jeune femme renifla et fis demi-tour. Elle monta dans un coupé noir et démarra en trombe. Le jeune homme claqua la porte et y appuya son front.

-Jasper ? appela Esmée.

-Une seconde, grogna-t-il.

-Les filles, venez au salon, nous allons attendre qu'il se calme.

Elles s'installèrent donc toutes les trois dans un canapé, et quelques minutes plus tard, il les rejoignit, se laissant tomber dans un des fauteuils.

-C'était qui ? demanda doucement Rosalie à son frère après quelques minutes de silence.

-Irina.

-Tu veux dire... l'ex d'Edward ?

-C'est elle.

-Mais, tu la connais ?

-Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois. J'avais une conférence à New-York et Edward avait proposé de m'héberger. On peut pas dire qu'elle était folle de joie à l'idée de recevoir quelqu'un chez elle. Elle a râlé pendant vingt minutes, puis elle a pris son sac et je ne l'ai pas revu avant mon départ.

-C'était quand?

-Au printemps. Il avait déjà entamé la procédure de divorce.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui veut ?

-Je ne sais pas, ma Lice, mais je pense qu'on ne va pas tarder à le savoir.

-Où est Emmett ?

-Il est monté avec Carlisle quand nous sommes rentrés.

Les deux concernés apparurent à la porte du bureau du chef de famille. Ils se firent expliquer la situation avant qu'ils ne passent tous à table.

Le lendemain matin, les routes étaient dégagées. Edward et Bella arrivèrent sur Forks de bonne heure. Il la déposa chez elle et partit se changer chez lui rapidement. Une heure plus tard, ils se rejoignaient sur le parking du Conservatoire. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidés de ne rien montrer de leur relation avant d'en avoir parlé à leurs familles.

L'heure du déjeuner arrivait et Bella était impatiente de prendre sa pause quand une jeune femme arriva à l'accueil.

-Bonjour madame, puis-je vous renseigner ?

-Je voudrais voir Edward Cullen.

-Il est en cours pour l'instant, puis-je prendre un message ?

-Je vais l'attendre.

-Comme vous voulez.

Instinctivement, elle s'était raidie face au comportement de son interlocutrice. Sans y penser, elle attrapa son portable et rédigea un message : "une jeune femme blonde te demande à l'accueil, hautaine et pas polie pour deux sous".

Elle sut qu'il avait lu son texto quand elle le vit apparaitre quelques minutes plus tard, raide, le visage fermé. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant en passant devant elle et se dirigea vers sa visiteuse. Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec elle, il l'entraina vers la salle de repos des professeurs. Vérifiant que la pièce était vide, il l'invita à s'assoir, lui-même restant debout près de la porte.

-Que veux-tu Irina ?

-Toi, tu me manques Eddy.

-Ne m'appelles pas comme ça !

-Tu aimais pourtant au début ?

-C'était une autre vie. Tu as changée. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Nous n'avons plus rien en commun.

-Il y a toujours la musique.

-Ca ne suffit pas Irina. Tu vouais recevoir l'attention et les louanges de tout le monde. Tu m'as fait une scène parce qu'un critique m'a félicité et qu'il ne t'a pas reconnue. Ce n'est pas ça être un couple. Je ne voulais pas de toute cette notoriété. Je voulais juste jouer du piano.

-Mais tu étais dans un des meilleurs orchestres au monde. Pourquoi es-tu partit si tu voulais tant jouer?

-Tu ne comprends pas. La vie publique, le faste, ce n'est pas pour moi. C'est ton univers, pas le mien. Je suis beaucoup mieux ici.

-Mais tu ne gagnes rien!

-L'argent n'est pas tout Irina ! Ici mes élèves sont heureux d'apprendre ce que j'ai à leur transmettre. Ils sont jeunes, intéressés, passionnés. Et puis j'ai retrouvé ma famille.

-Parlons-en tiens. Ils n'ont jamais acceptés notre mariage!

-Tu n'as pas voulu les inviter! Ou même les prévenir! Tu n'as jamais voulu que je les invite chez nous. Tout ce que tu voulais, c'était le nom du pianiste le plus connu du moment, pour faire repartir ta carrière.

-Comment oses-tu ?

De colère, elle s'était levée pour lui faire face.

-Et toi, comment as-tu osé ? s'écria-t-il. J'étais aveuglé par l'amour que je te portais au début. Mais au fur et à mesure, je t'ai vu sous un autre jour. Tu m'as convaincu d'aller dans des soirées, où je te voyais descendre bon nombre de verres d'alcool. Tu flirtais avec d'autres hommes sous mes yeux. Sous les yeux de tout New-York. Ca ne t'as jamais gênée de me ridiculiser , du moment que tu étais adulée, que les gens te regardaient. Mais moi je n'ai jamais été comme ça Irina. J'ai mis du temps à m'apercevoir de ce que tu avais fait de moi : un pantin que tu trainais dans tes soirées soi-disant mondaines.

-C'était pour t'ouvrir au monde, que tu montres à tous ton talent.

-Mon talent était déjà reconnu, et pour le montrer je n'ai pas besoin d'un verre mais d'un piano. Et pour ce qui est de m'ouvrir au monde, tout ce que j'ai gagné, c'est de me couper de mes rares amis et de ne plus voir mes parents. Toi par contre, tu n'étais jamais chez nous, toujours à papillonner à droite et à gauche, à la recherche de quelques nouveaux contrats. Parce que, admets-le, tu chantais déjà de moins en moins. Depuis quand n'es-tu pas monter sur une scène, hein ? Trois mois ? Six mois?

-Un an, souffla-t-elle.

-Un an! Et toutes ces répétitions auxquelles tu me disais aller?

-Des mensonges, j'allais boire un coup ou faire les magasins.

-Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je suis partis, que j'ai demandé le divorce. Tu voulais être sous les feux de la rampe même si tu ne le méritais pas. Et tu m'y as trainé sans me demandé mon avis. Ici on me respecte pour ce que je suis : un professeur de piano, un musicien talentueux mais surtout un homme avec des envies, des goûts bien à lui. Ici je peux faire la grasse matinée ou aller dîner avec des amis, sans avoir à me demander si ça va nuire à mon couple.

-Tu vois quelqu'un ?

-Je te parle de toi et moi à l'époque, cria-t-il.

-Oh!

-Oui, oh! Je n'ai jamais été libre de mes mouvements avec toi, tu as toujours tout décidé pour nous deux.

-Je suis désolée.

-Je t'ai aimé au début Irina. Mais tu as tout gâché. Et maintenant je suis heureux d'être partis. Nous n'étions pas fait pour être ensemble. Nous étions trop différents.

-Je viens de le comprendre. Je suis vraiment désolée Eddy... Edward.

-Crois -le ou non, moi pas. Je suis heureux d'être partis. Vraiment. Je te souhaite une belle vie Irina. Au revoir, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.


	34. Chapter 34

_Au revoir, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte._

Derrière celle-ci, il vit Bella appuyée au comptoir de l'accueil, Kate à ses côtés. Il les rejoignit et prit sa petite-amie dans ses bras. La sentant se raidir, il la câlina et lui caressa les cheveux, tout en essayant de voir ce qui la stressait.

Suivant son regard, ses yeux se portèrent sur les portes du hall :Irina les fusillait du regard, tout en essayant de se frayer un chemin au travers de leurs collègues et élèves, qui revenaient de leur pause.

-Mademoiselle Dénali, un problème ? demanda le doyen en entrant à son tour dans le bâtiment?

-Non, merci M Clearwater. Je vais vous laissez. Je n'ai rien qui me retiennent ici. Au revoir.

Surpris par sa réponse, l'homme se décala pour la laisser sortir.

-Edward, tout va bien ? interrogea-t-il.

-Oui, merci. Bella ?

-Ca va, ça va.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui, c'est bon, on en reparlera ce soir, ok ?

-Pas de souci. Kate, bonne journée, salua le jeune homme avant de lâcher la belle brune et de retourner donner ses cours.

-Bien, tout le monde au travail, la musique ne s'apprend pas en restant inactif, tonna le doyen.

A ces mots, élèves et professeurs de dispersèrent.

-Mesdemoiselles, je vous souhaite une bonne après-midi. En cas de souci, je suis dans mon bureau, souffla-t-il en passant devant le comptoir de Bella.

-Merci monsieur, répondirent-elles en chœur.

Lorsque 17h sonna, les apprentis musiciens se ruèrent hors des salles de cours, suivis plus calmement par les enseignants. Une fois ses élèves partis, Edward se précipita à l'accueil.

-Kate, où est Bella?

-Chez le doyen. Tu dois la rejoindre d'ailleurs.

-Ok, bonne soirée.

-Merci, à vous aussi, répondit la jeune femme en souriant et en prenant ses affaires.

Il ne l'entendit pas, pressé qu'il était de savoir ce que le doyen leur voulait. Il entra dans le bureau de ce dernier après avoir frappé à la porte.

-Ah Edward, comment allez-vous ?

-Bien, merci. Sans vouloir vous vexer, que faisons-nous ici ? dit-il en s'installant sur un fauteuil proche de sa belle.

-Il me semble que je vous dois des excuses.

Devant l'air éberlué de ses subordonnés, il continua :

-Si vous avez dû faire le spectacle tout à l'heure avec mademoiselle Dénali, c'est à cause de moi. Elle m'a contacté il y a deux semaines, me demandant si vous travailliez bien ici. Elle m'a ensuite expliqué que vous vous étiez perdus de vue et qu'elle souhaitait vous surprendre en venant ici.

-Ca pour une surprise...

-Comprenez-moi, je sais, comme tout le monde dans ce métier, qu'elle était votre compagne.

-Etait, monsieur Clearwater, était.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé de ce qui s'est passé.

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Il faut que vous sachiez que si je suis venue ici, c'est en partie pour la fuir. Irina ne cherche que la gloire et la reconnaissance à travers l'image qu'elle peut donner. C'est à cause d'elle, que je ne veux, voulait plus jouer en public.

Le doyen tiqua au derniers mots du jeune homme, mais ne releva pas.

-Bien, puisque tout ceci est éclairci, je vais vous laisser partir. Passez une bonne soirée.

-Vous aussi, monsieur Clearwater, répondit Bella en quittant le bureau, suivit d'Edward.

Une fois dans le hall désert, il la prit dans ses bras et la câlina un moment.

-Que dirais-tu de passer chez mes parents ce soir ? On pourrait même se faire inviter à dîner.

-Mmh, c'est une bonne idée. Et après le repas on leur parle de nous. Et d'Irina.

-C'est un bon programme. En route, je te suis jusque chez toi et après on prend ma voiture.

-A tout de suite, répondit-elle en montant dans son véhicule.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle montait dans la Volvo grise, le téléphone à la main.

-Emmett vient de m'appeler. Je lui ais dit qu'on allait chez tes parents, il nous rejoint là-bas avec Rose.

-Tout comme Alice et Jasper.

-Et bien comme ça, on n'aura pas besoin de se répéter, sourit-elle.

Arrivés devant la villa, elle sauta du véhicule avant que celui-ci ne soit coupé, et courut vers la porte.

-Esmée? demanda Bella en entrant dans la maison après avoir toqué.

-Bella ? Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Edward ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? s'inquiéta la mère de famille.

-Non, tout va bien maman. C'est juste que Bella est un peu trop contente de son weekend à Seattle.

-Ah oui ? Et que s'est-il donc passé? demanda Carlisle, qui sortait de son bureau.

-Et bien, tout d'abord samedi il y a eu le concert. Et puis aussi LA rencontre de ma vie...

-Tu as rencontré quelqu'un, mon choux à la crème ?

-Emmett!

Elle sauta dans les bras de son frère, sous les rires de l'assistance.

-Sans vouloir vous offensez, vous voulez pas aller discuter ailleurs, non ? Parce que ça caille dehors, cria une voix derrière la porte.

-Oh mon dieu ! Esmée poussa tout le monde et ouvrit la porte à Alice et Jasper. Entrez vite au chaud mes chéris.

-Merci, au moins une personne attentionnée dans cette maison.

-Oui, oui, bon on va s'assoir, c'est pas qu'elle soit lourde ma tartelette, mais j'aimerais avoir la fin de l'histoire.

-Allez, installez vous au salon.

Chacun se trouva une place, Bella toujours dans les bras de son frère, Edward à leurs côtés.

-Alors Bella, tu disais que tu avais fait LA rencontre de ta vie ce weekend? s'enquit Carlisle une fois que tous furent assis.

Se redressant, la jeune femme pris place au milieu du canapé.

-Oui, c'était juste après le concert. D'ailleurs Em, je ne te remercierais jamais assez, c'était magique. Il a joué tout mes morceaux préférés, et celui de maman aussi.

Son frère, ému, la serra contre lui, avant qu'elle ne se mette à rebondir sur le canapé.

-Et puis à la fin du concert, j'ai eu le droit d'aller en coulisses et de parler avec mon artiste préféré.

-Tu en as de la chance, dis donc. Comment tu as fait? demanda Alice.

-Ce n'est pas moi, c'est ton cousin.

-Edward ?

-Oui, on me demande?

-C'est quoi cette histoire ?

-Vois-tu, ma chère cousine, il se trouve que quand j'étais à New-York, je ne faisais pas que dormir et jouer du piano.

-Oui, tu rencontrais des mégères aussi...

-Rose ! la disputa Esmée d'une tape sur la main.

-Bref, en jouant au Philarmonique, je me suis lié d'amitié avec un certain violoniste. Et je n'ai fait le rapprochement qu'il y a huit jours.

-Oui, donc à la fin du concert, surprise, Edward m'emmène en coulisse pour pouvoir discuter avec David. Et c'est là-bas que j'ai su, annonça-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Tous la dévisageaient, certains avec la crainte qu'elle ne rechute, d'autre avec l'espoir de la voir s'en sortir définitivement.

-Em, tu te rappelles du jour où elle est revenue de son dernier récital ?

-Celui de Londres ? Assez bien, oui. En rentrant elle a dit : "il est bon de partir, mais il est encore meilleur de revenir". Et après "j'espère qu'il va vite le comprendre".

-Exactement. Elle parler de David dans sa dernière phrase. Il m'a expliqué qu'ils se sont rencontrés lors de ce concert et que c'est elle qui a influencé son actuel style musical.

-C'est elle qui...? Mais comment ?

-Elle l'a emmené lors d'une de ses visites à l'hôpital, il n'était qu'un jeune adolescent qui ne connaissait rien à la vie en dehors des orchestres. Elle lui a montré l'envers du décor, que la musique, ce n'est pas simplement des notes sur des instruments, mais aussi des gens, en face, qui ressentent les émotions, les mélodies.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce.

-C'était... vraiment magique. J'ai appris tellement de choses en une seule soirée. Tout l'amour que l'on peut ressentir pour quelqu'un, et ce que l'on peut faire pour le démontrer.

Ce disant, elle s'était tournée vers Edward et caressait sa joue du bout des doigts, pendant que lui la couvait du regard. Au bout d'un instant, ils reprirent conscience du monde autour d'eux et observèrent leur grande famille. Tous avaient un sourire aux lèvres.

-Ma crème brûlée, c'est vraiment ce que je crois ?

-Oui Em, répondit-elle à son frère, en se penchant vers son oreille. Je l'aime, chuchota-t-elle.

-Oh ma puce. Je suis heureux pour toi, tu sais, dit-il en la prenant par les épaules.

Esmée se leva avec un grand sourire, et après avoir effleurer la nuque de son fils, elle partit à la cuisine.

-Qui a faim ? cria-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard.

-Moi, répondirent plusieurs voix, alors qu'Alice et Emmett se levaient.

-Ta mère a raison, allons nous restaurer et fêter cette bonne nouvelle, dit Carlisle en se levant à son tour pour rejoindre sa femme.

-Allons-y alors.

Et les quatre jeunes gens se joignirent aux autres autour d'un repas préparé à la va-vite par la mère de famille.


	35. Chapter 35

**Un petit saut dans le temps...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **OOO**

Le réveillon de Noël a lieu dans quelques heures. Et Bella n'a toujours pas de cadeau pour son frère et son petit-ami. Alors c'est presque en courant qu'elle sort du lit de ce dernier à 7h00 ce matin-là.

-Où vas-tu ? demanda une vois endormi de sous les couvertures.

-Je n'ai toujours pas le cadeau d'Em. Je vais donc aller en ville ce matin et j'irais aider ta mère cet après-midi.

-Et je te vois quand dans tout ça?

-Mmh, ce soir, au dîner, dit-elle en s'approchant pour l'embrasser.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle quittait la maison d'Edward, qu'elle squattait avec plaisir depuis près de trois semaines.

Arrivée au centre-ville de Port-Angeles, elle se dirigea en toute hâte vers le magasin de sport, où elle récupéra sa commande. Puis elle flâna devant les vitrines, essayant de trouver l'inspiration pour son homme. Soudain, elle se figea. Quoi de mieux qu'une escapade en amoureux ? Elle finit alors rapidement ses achats, puis passa à son appartement déposer et emballer les différents cadeaux pour sa grande famille. Après trois voyages pour tout caser dans sa voiture, elle se dirigea vers la maison qui abriterait le réveillon ce soir-là.

Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde était attablé dans la grande salle à manger d'Esmée, finissant les différents plats de purée et de haricots, alors qu'Emmett avait terminé le chapon à lui tout seul.

Soudain Alice sursauta sur sa chaise.

-Oh mon Dieu, il va être minuit!

-Les cadeaux! cria Emmett en se levant brusquement.

A ses côtés, Rosalie n'avait pas bougé un cil.

-Wow, rose, comment tu fais pour le supporter? demanda Edward, admiratif de son amie, alors que lui avait fait un bond de dix centimètres sur son siège.

-La force de l'habitude, je pense. Et puis, je sais toujours comment il va réagir, alors j'anticipe. Allez viens, allons ouvrir tout ces jolis paquets.

Ils rejoignent leurs conjoints sur les canapés du salon, alors qu'Alice avait déjà commencé la distribution.

Rosalie fut bien vite ensevelie sous une montagne de vêtements de grossesse et d'articles de puériculture.

-Oh Emmett, celui-là est de ma part ! s'écria Bella en voyant son frère secouer un cadeau avant de l'ouvrir.

Elle alla s'appuyer au dossier du canapé, derrière lui, pour observer sa réaction. Ayant fini d'enlever le papier cadeau, Emmett s'attaquait maintenant aux différents cartons et bourrages qu'elle avait mis pour qu'il ne devine pas tout de suite. La main tremblante, il leva devant ses yeux un petit maillot marqué de leur nom de famille et du numéro 1.

-Bella...

-Continu, l'encouragea-t-elle.

Les yeux brillants, il montra à sa compagne un petit gant de baseball et la balle qui va avec.

-Je sais combien tu aimais quand nous jouions avec papa. Alors voilà...tu pourras commencer l'entrainement très bientôt. Elle glissa ses bras autour du cou de son frère. Et si tu as besoin d'une assistante, je... je pourrais venir t'aider, souffla-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix.

-Je t'aime Tartelette, murmura-t-il à son oreille, alors qu'il s'appuyait sur le dossier.

-Bien, après cette petite séance émotion, continuons l'ouverture des cadeaux, pépia Alice, en poursuivant sa distribution.

Bientôt, tout les paquets furent ouverts et la jeune fille se pencha vers son cousin.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Le meilleur de mes cadeaux, cette année.

-Et...?

-Bella m'a offert une escapade en amoureux, en passant par tous les lieux qui nous définissent : cinéma, conservatoire, forêt, thermes, hôpital...

-Les thermes ?

-Ma révélation.

-Ce n'est qu'entre nous, Alice, lança Bella depuis la cuisine où elle avait été chercher du thé et du café pour tout le monde.

-D'accord, d'accord...

-Et toi, tu as eu quoi ? interrogea Bella en posant son plateau sur la table basse.

-Un voyage à Paris, pour visiter les ateliers des grands couturiers.

-Pas mal. Et toi Jazz ?

-Le même voyage, mais pour les monuments de l'histoire de France : la Bastide, le Champs de Mars, les Tuileries... Et quelques livres qui traitent de la période. Merci Bella.

-De rien , je sais que tu aimes connaitre ton sujet.

-Et toi ?

-Oh, j'ai eu un tailleur, un nouvel archet, merci Esmée, des partitions de Vivaldi et un porte-clés.

-Et vous ? demanda Edward à ses parents.

-Moi j'ai eu une nouvelle blouse et une carte de cinéma illimité, répondit son père.

-Et moi, j'ai aussi eu une carte de cinéma illimité, et un bon pour de la décoration...

-Bien, maintenant que tout les petits choux à la crème ont ouverts leurs cadeaux et ont été bien gâtés, si on mangeait le dessert ?

-Lait de poule et bûche te satisferont-ils, mon chéri? demanda Rosalie.

-C'est parfait, tout comme toi, ma praline.

Après avoir dégusté les diverses douceurs de la soirée, chacun pris congé. Bella suivit Edward jusque chez lui et peu de temps après, ils se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé.

-Dis moi...

-Oui?

-Ce porte-clés que tu m'as offert, il a une signification particulière ?

-Mmh, oui.

-Et ?

Se redressant, le jeune homme s'assit face à sa compagne et lui prit les mains.

-Bella, je meurs d'envie que tu viennes vivre ici, avec moi. Définitivement.

-Edward, pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai offert un bon de décoration à ta mère ?

-Pour qu'elle se fasse plaisir dans les magasins ?

-Non mon amour, pour qu'elle se fasse plaisir à redécorer mon appartement, afin de le mettre à louer.

-Alors c'est un oui ?

-Bien sûr que c'est un oui; mais je te préviens: je suis une maniaque du rangement et je joue souvent du violon.

-Ca tombe bien, je ne suis pas bordélique et mon piano s'ennuyait, tout seul dans sa bibliothèque.

-Allez viens te coucher, au lieu de dire des âneries. Demain, on va voir Angéla et Ben, je dois pourrir ma filleule pour son premier Noël.

-Parce que ce n'est pas ce que tu fais le reste du temps ?

-Goujat! s'écria-t-elle en lui frappant l'épaule. Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais repartir chez moi.

-Non, non, non, tu y es, tu y reste. Maintenant que tu m'a dit oui, c'est pour la vie.

-Fais attention que je ne te dise pas oui à autre chose, pour la vie.

-Chaque chose en son temps, ma belle. Maintenant au lit, la princesse Charlotte nous attend demain matin.

 **OOO**

 **Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre.**

 **A demain pour l'épilogue!**


	36. Chapter 36

**C'est la fin, snif !**

 **J'espère que cette histoire vous a plût.**

 **Je ne sais pas encore quand j'en publierais une nouvelle, vu le temps que je mets à écrire...**

 **A bientôt.**

 **Et bonne lecture !**

 **OOO**

 _Début septembre, deux ans plus tard._

-Bella ?

-Je suis dans la bibliothèque!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais sur ce tabouret ? Descend de là, s'il te plait.

-Edward, je ne risque rien, je suis enceinte, pas malade. Et je te signale qu'à ce stade, je ne risque absolument rien à monter deux malheureuses marches.

-Je sais, excuse moi, je m'inquiète c'est tout.

-Et bien inquiète toi de savoir ce que tu vas jouer dans une semaine au concert de présentation.

-Justement, à ce propos..., hésita le jeune homme

-Pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que ça va pas me plaire ? C'est comme un pansement, vas-y une bonne fois pour toute!

-Je voudrais que l'on joue un morceau en duo. Voilà c'est dit. Pfiou, tu as raison, ça fait du bien...

-Quoi ? Non mais tu as perdu la tête ? C'est moi qui suit enceinte et c'est toi qui a des envies bizarres. Et depuis combien de temps cette idée est apparue, monsieur Cullen ?

-A peine quelques jours, je te le jure.

-Quelques jours que nous aurions pût mettre à profit pour répéter...

-Tu es d'accord? Trop bien! J'ai pensé que l'on pourrait jouer le morceau de la semaine dernière, tu te rappelles ?

-Celui dont tu ne voulais pas me donner le nom ? Je me trompe, où tu avais déjà une idée derrière la tête ?

-Peut-être bien..., mais tu serais d'accord ?

-Pourquoi pas, je l'aime bien, et au pire je pourrais jouer assise.

-Je t'aime, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh oui, je le sais. Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi, dis-moi ?

-Arrêter de monter sur les tabourets ?

-Mais tu es casse-pied à la fin! Laisse-moi prendre mon livre, comme-ça je pourrais, enfin, aller me reposer, riposta-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Quelques jours plus tard, Esmée, Carlisle, Jasper et Alice, ainsi que Rosalie et Emmett avec leur petit Peter et Angéla et Ben avec Charlotte, s'installaient au premier rang de la salle de concert du Conservatoire de Forks.

Comme d'habitude, la première partie était assurée par les meilleurs élèves de l'an passé. Une fois l'entracte passé, les professeurs prirent le relais. Arrivé au dernier numéro du programme, le doyen prit la parole.

-Mesdames et messieurs, je vous remercie chaleureusement d'être là ce soir, pour ce nouveau concert de présentation du Conservatoire. Comme vous le savez sans doute, nous avons la chance d'avoir parmi nos professeurs une star de renommé internationale. Il nous fait l'honneur ce soir de nous jouer une de ces compositions, en duo avec sa compagne. Mesdames et messieurs, Edward Cullen et Isabella Swan.

C'est sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements que le couple fait son entrée sur scène.

-Bella, tu es sûre que tu veux rester debout ? chuchota Edward

-Mais oui, allez, installe-toi.

Dans le calme revenu, la mélodie s'éleva, douce et entrainante à la fois, à l'image de leur amour.

 _(_ _Love Story (Piano & Violin Duet) sur Youtube)_

Lorsque le silence se fit, Edward se leva pour ensuite se mettre à genoux devant la violoniste.

-Bella, il y a de cela un peu plus de deux ans, je m'étais juré que jamais je ne rejouerais devant un public. Puis je t'ai rencontré et tu as brisé mes barrières et bâtit une forteresse d'amour à la place. Isabella Swan, future mère de mes enfants, accepterais de devenir ma femme ?

La jeune femme, émue, une main devant la bouche pour cacher son étonnement, lui tendit sa main:

-Oui Edward. Je t'aime, lui répondit-elle quand il se releva pour l'embrasser.

Ce fut une ovation qui jaillit alors du public, les faisant revenir à la réalité.

Toute leur grande famille se retrouva chez Emmett et Rosalie, ne voulant pas assister à la réception habituelle.

-Et bien, pour une demande originale, je crois que je n'ai pas encore vu mieux, déclara Ben.

-Ben ça tu peux le dire. Il m'a scotché. Lui qui ne voulait plus rien de public il y a deux ans, il fait sa demande devant cinq cent personnes.

-Tout le mérite en reviens à ta sœur, Emmett.

-Ah, bah vous voilà enfin. Où est-ce que vous étiez passé?

-J'avais une petite chose à offrir à ma fiancée avant de vous rejoindre.

-Effectivement c'est une jolie bague. Les pierres correspondent à quelques choses ? demanda Rosalie.

-Et bien le saphir représente Bella et les deux petits diamants sont pour nos enfants.

-Tu as déjà prévu d'en avoir deux ? C'est pas un peu rapide?

-Je dirais plutôt qu'il ne l'a pas été assez, répondit Bella.

-Je comprends rien, ma tarte au sucre.

-Et bien disons que s'il n'avait voulu qu'une pierre, il aurait fallu qu'il fasse sa demande deux mois plus tôt.

-Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria Esmée. Est-ce que j'ai bien compris ?

-Si tu as compris que tu vas être la grand-mère de nos jumeaux, alors oui, tu as bien compris, sourit Edward à l'assemblée.

Tous les regardent avec des yeux ronds, alors qu'il embrasse sa fiancée sur la joue. Puis la bulle éclate, et les félicitations fusent de tout les côtés.

Un peu plus tard, les filles sont assises dans le canapé, entourant Bella.

-Alors, quand veux-tu te marier ? demanda Alice.

-Assez rapidement, en tout cas avant la naissance des bébés.

-Qui est prévu pour quand ? questionna à son tour Angéla.

-Avril.

-Que penses-tu d'un mariage à Noël ? demanda Esmée.

-Moi je préfèrerais Thanksgiving, souffla Edward dans le cou de la future maman.

-Et que dirais-tu du 6 décembre?

-Deux ans après, presque jour pour jour ?

-Oui, qu'en dis-tu ?

-C'est parfait.

-Donc voilà, nous avons trois mois pour préparer votre mariage. Combien de personnes ?

-Pas plus de trente ! s'exclamèrent les fiancés en même temps.

-Je sens que ça va être du gâteau, si vous êtes toujours d'accord sur tout comme ça, remarqua Angéla.

-Ca c'est ce que tu crois. Moi, je serais vous, je ne les lancerais pas sur la musique.

-Profitons de cette soirée. Nous avons encore un peu de temps devant nous, déclara Carlisle.

C'est ainsi qu'au début décembre, deux amoureux s'unirent au son d'une flûte traversière. Noël les vit revenir de leur voyage de noce. Puis Pâques s'annonça, et avec lui, deux nouveaux artistes :

 _C'est avec une immense joie que_

 _Bella et Edward_

 _vous annonce la naissance de leurs enfants_

 _ **Carlie et David Cullen**_

 _le 2 avril 2016_

 _Les parents écrivent la partition et les petits chanteurs se font un plaisir de la suivre_


End file.
